When Kakashi's Bored
by SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl
Summary: Kakashi is bored. What happens when he gets Naruto and the gang together...locked in a house for a month, doing embarrassing things. Pairs: Shikaino, Nejiten, Naruhina, Sasusaku. Don't own Naruto. CRACK!fic written in the bored nights of my younger 11 yr old self. (When Tsunade's Bored is not related.)
1. Truth or Dare

**(A/N- Alright, here it is. The first chapter. Hope it's good.)** Chapter 1- Crushes and Truth or Dare 

_Neji was sitting next to Tenten under a tree. He touched her hand and slowly leaned in…_

"_Tenten," he breathed._

_Oh, how Tenten loved his voice. She leaned toward him, slowly closing the gap._

"_Tenten."_

"_Ten_ten."

"Tenten?"

"Tenten!"

"Tenten!"

"TENTEN!"

Tenten opened her eyes and was met with Ino's curious sapphire eyes. Sakura and Hinata were giggling behind Ino, looking at her. Tenten and Ino were very close and Tenten's lips were puckered. She quickly returned them to normal.

"Yeah," she asked slowly and uncertainly. _I hope they didn't notice that._

"…" Ino was just looking at her like she was crazy.

"Wellll… are you going to answer me," she said, trying to sound annoyed. _Oh man, they _did_ see me. Why, why, WHY? _She mentally slapped herself. She was frustrated for being caught daydreaming.

Then Ino got a very mischievous smile on her face. _Oh God, no. I know that smile!_

She turned to face Sakura and Hinata. "Nevermind," she called back. She whispered something to Sakura and Hinata. They giggled even more and Ino fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Tenten groaned. _Why? You idiot!_ She mentally slapped herself _twenty_ times.

After about five minutes of laughing, Ino turned to face Tenten. She still had the smile.

"I called you, but you wouldn't answer," she smiled wider. Tenten just looked at her, kind of nervous now. (I'm going to be evil to Tenten right now)

"…"

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't ya gonna tell us _why_ you wouldn't answer?"

"I was just daydreaming." Ino smiled even wider if that was possible. _Wrong thing to say Tenten. Why did you say that? You idiot_, Tenten yelled at herself.

"What were you daydreamin' about?"

Tenten gulped. "Nothing," she said quietly.

"You sure?"

"Pretty," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok…Tell meeeee," Ino pleaded

"What?" Tenten asked confused.

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Um, yeah, you do."

"Ummm…nope, I'm pretty sure I don't," Tenten said pretending to think.

"Fine, be that way."

"What way."

"That way."

"Whatever."

"Tell meeeee."

"Tell you what."

"You know what."

"No…I don't. Ino, just tell me," she said exasperated.

"Fine. Even though you knooow what," Ino said, annoyed as she stuck her tongue out at Tenten. Sakura giggled. "Tell us what you were dreamin' about."

"Oh…"

"Well."

"Well, what," Tenten asked innocently.

"Ten…Ten," Ino growled.

"Oh, alright. I…was daydreaming about…a boy," she finished happily. "There, I answered your question."

"Tenten," she whined.

"Oh, fine. It was-nah, you have to guess," she said and stuck out _her_ tongue at Ino. "Ha, I got you back Ino," she stated simply.

"That's funny Tenten," Sakura giggled. "Well she did get you back, Ino," she added after Ino glared at her.

"Who is it, Tenten?" Hinata said, tired of waiting.

"Well…guess!" she said happily. She smiled sweetly at Ino who was being held back by Sakura. She looked very mad.

"Fine, I'll tell you…"

"O…k," Hinata said.

"It's…Neji," she said quietly.

**Meanwhile: In the bushes a few feet away**

"Way to go Neji," Naruto congratulated the young white-eyed ninja.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"Hn…thanks," Neji said quietly. He had a trace of a blush on his face.

How did these four boys get there, behind the bushes in the first place, you ask?

Well…

Flashback

"_I'm bored," complained the number one hyperactive ninja, Uzumaki Naruto._

"_I'm not," replied the lazy ninja, Nara Shikamaru. He was lying on his back watching the clouds go by._

"_Hn…I am," the two…serious ninjas, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji said._

_They had all become friends over time. Naruto and Sasuke were already friends and Naruto made friends with Shikamaru and Neji at the Chuunin exams. Sasuke made friends with Neji. Then they eventually formed a bigger group. Now they were inseparable. You could see them everywhere together._

"_Let's go to that clearing where the lake is," exclaimed Naruto loudly._

"_Let's be quiet for a change and just talk," suggested Shikamaru in a sarcastic voice._

"_Ok," Naruto replied. Shikamaru was the only one who could get Naruto to be quiet. That was the reason Sasuke liked him._

"_Hey, I got an idea since you wanna talk, let's talk about…" he stopped, thinking. Then he got a foxy grin on his face. "…Girls."_

_That one simple word made the boys interested. Shikamaru appeared to be thinking about something or someone with a small smile on his face. Sasuke actually got attentive and looked at Naruto with curious onyx eyes and then tried to play it off. Neji managed to actually get a small blush on his face._

"_Well…" Naruto said annoyed._

"_Wellll…nothing. It's none of your business," said Sasuke. Naruto frowned. _Baka,_ he thought._

"_Fine…I know who you like anyway," he said with a smirk._

"_Hn…no you don't. You're bluffing," said Neji._

"_Whatever," Naruto said while he grinned. "By the way, I saw Tenten the other day. She looked really nice and I think I'll ask her out. Oh yeah, I saw Sakura too. She was kissing Fuzzy-Eyebrows."_

"_Hn…wait, WHAT!" Sasuke and Neji exclaimed._

"_You are not going to ask Tenten out because she wouldn't go out with someone like you. She would like someone like…"_

"_Like who?" Sasuke smirked._

"_Like maybe you Neji?" Naruto grinned._

"_Naruto got you good, Neji," Shikamaru said as he laughed._

"_Fine, I like Tenten. There, happy?" he said exasperated._

"_But anyway, Naruto, did you reeeally see Fuzz-I mean Lee kissing Saku…" he trailed off as he saw Naruto's foxy grin. _Oh god! I cannot believe Naruto tricked me. I hate that grin,_ he thought as he slapped himself._

"_I cannot believe you just got tricked like that, Sasuke. I no longer know you," Shikamaru joked. Then after some thought, "Well, since you tried sooo hard to find out, I'll tell you. I like…Ino."_

"_Oh, I didn't know about you, but thanks," Naruto said happily._

"_Wait, who do you like, Naruto?" they all asked at the same time._

"_Oh, I like Hinata," he said without a care in the world._

_The three other boys fell down anime style._

"_You don't care if we know?" Shikamaru asked._

"_No, not especially," he said. "You guys are my best friends, so why would I? Oh my god, I got a great idea," he exclaimed. "Well, don't you guys wanna hear it?_

"_Not especially," said Shikamaru. "Plus I'm sure you'll tell us anyway."_

"_No," Neji replied._

"_Hn…" Sasuke said._

_Naruto growled. "FINE." After a few seconds he said, " let's go spy on the girls."_

_The three boys perked up._

"_Well?"_

"_Alright."_

"_Sure"_

"_Hn"_

_They all had a sly smile on their faces as they stalked away._

End Flashback

And that is how our four boys ended up behind the bushes.

**Back to the girls**

The three girls got quiet. They were very surprised. Finally, Sakura spoke.

"Well, you guys actually make a good couple. It was just that I was surprised."

"Hey I got an idea," Ino said proudly.

"Congratulations," Sakura said simply. Tenten started to smile while Hinata giggled quietly.

"Ahem, I said I have an idea," Ino said ignoring Sakura.

"Once again, congratulations," said Sakura now holding back a laugh. Tenten snickered.

"I said I-"

"Congratulations, you want a dollar?" Sakura asked sarcastically, cutting off Ino. They all started laughing hysterically. By the time they were done, Sakura and Tenten had tears in their eyes and Hinata's stomach hurt from laughing so much.

Ino's eyebrow twitched with anger.

"Ok, what's your idea Ino?" asked Sakura still laughing.

Ino just stared past Sakura.

"Are you trying to sulk," Tenten asked laughing at the face she was making. "Ino, you know you can't sulk for nothing."

"Ino, go ahead and tell us before our eyes burn from the sight of your horrible sulking," Sakura said serious now. Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, go ahead," Hinata complained.

Ino smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sakura. "Alright, I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted-" she looked at Sakura who stifled a laugh. "-That we should play truth or dare."

"Ok," the three answered.

"Yay, I'll go first. The order will be me, Hinata, Tenten, and then Sakura. Ok? Ok," she said without waiting for an answer.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Um," Hinata looked at Ino's face. "Dare."

"Man, the one time I think ahead, you pick the opposite."

Ino thought about what she could do. Then she smiled her evil smile.

"Fine, I dare you to tell me who you love," she said as she crossed her arms satisfactorily.

"…" Hinata was thinking. Suddenly she smiled.

"I love…a boy!"

"Hinata, not you too," Ino groaned.

"Fine, I love…Naruto," Hinata blushed.

"Aww," Sakura and Ino said together. "You make a cute couple."

"Ooh, Sakura, come here so I can braid your hair," Ino suddenly said at random.

"Alright."

The girls sat there for a few minutes.

"You know, we should call you Baby-Sakura. You kind of act like one sometimes," Ino said completely out of nowhere.

"Do not."

"Uh-huh."

"Uh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Guys, can we please play-"

"How do I act like a baby," Sakura said as she yawned.

"Well, you yawn and get tired really fast, you cry more than us, and when you get mad it reminds me of a kid throwing a temper tantrum."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest.

"And when you don't think someone is right, you get upset and say something that sounds kiddy…ish," she said really fast before Sakura could say anything.

"Can we please play the game now?" Hinata said impatiently.

"Oh, go ahead."

"Alright, Tenten, I dare you to…um…take your hair out," she said.

"Why, never mind," she said. She took out her hair for one second and then put it back.

"I couldn't even see anything."

"Oh well. Too bad."

**In the bushes**

"Me neither. That should have been longer," said Neji as he stared at her. He smiled anyway as he started daydreaming about her.

Naruto imitated Neji, staring stupidly in Tenten's direction. Sasuke and Shikamaru snickered.

"What's so funny," Neji asked.

"Nothing."

**Back to the girls**

Tenten thought for a minute. She smiled wickedly.

She looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked up, noticing Tenten looking at her.

"Well…are you going to go or what, Tenten," she complained. "I'm tired."

Sakura yawned.

"Ok, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…act like a baby," she said barely able to keep back the laugh.

"Hey, Tenten that's not fair. I want a real dare. You can't give a stupid one like that just because Ino called me Baby-Sakura," Sakura whined.

"Good job, you can stop your dare now," Tenten said, now laughing. She was lying on her back and clutching her stomach. Ino started laughing uncontrollably now. She was rolling on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, that's not funny, guys. Stop laughing. It's not fair. That wasn't even a real dare," she whined even more. At this Ino started laughing more.

"Stop. Stop. I'm going to die from not being able to breath," she gasped.

"Hmpf."

After a few minutes of laughing…

"Oh, Sakura another reason is that you can actually sulk too," Ino said as she smiled down on her. She had started doing Sakura's hair again. Sakura still didn't answer. Hinata and Tenten looked at her.

"Aw, is little Baby-Sakura upset," Tenten asked like a mother talking to a baby.

"She is. I think it's time for a nappy. She's all tired out," Hinata said to Sakura in the same voice.

"Ok Sakura you can give me your dare," suggested Ino since she was done Sakura's hair.

After a while, Sakura said, "I dare you to um…I dare you to…um…

And then Sakura fell asleep. Her head landed on Ino's lap.

"Oh my god, her head is humongous and heavy. Now, I have to wait till she wakes up," Ino complained.

**(A/N- Well, that's the first Chap. If it's not that good…what do you expect? It's my first one. Anyway, keep reading it gets better. Anyway, I think so.)**


	2. Meeting the Senseis

**(A/N- Well…yeah, just read.)** Chapter 2- Meeting with the Senseis 

When Sakura woke up, her head was still on Ino's lap. "About time, Baby-Sakura," teased Ino.

"What'd I miss?" Sakura asked. She yawned.

"Nothing much," said Ino. "Actually nothing at all."

"Well, now that I'm awake, we can talk."

"Fine, you know, Shikamaru is always calling me troublesome. It's getting on my nerves," Ino said before she launched into an hour-long complaint about Shikamaru. When she was done, Sakura was tired all over again.

"You know, you complain about Shikamaru more than you talk about Sasuke," Sakura joked.

"Oh, I'm over Sasuke. I only liked him for his looks. I stopped since before the Chuunin Exams. It was actually only a crush. There's nothing else to like about him anyway. I just didn't want to be the first one to stop liking him," Ino explained. Sakura's mouth was open, very surprised.

"I think a certain blond-haired kunoichi loves a certain lazy ninja," she said, smirking.

"W-What, I d-do not," Ino exclaimed a little unconvincing. She looked down at the ground, biting her lip. Sakura noticed this.

"I think you do,"

"Do not," Ino said nervously. She refused to look at Sakura.

"Do too," she said and smirked even more.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do NOT," she said loudly, getting mad that Sakura almost found out.

"Ooh, let me do your hair now Ino," Sakura said, hastily trying to change the subject.

"Ok," Ino said happily, forgetting about what Sakura had said.

Sakura took Ino's hair out of the ponytail and put it into two loose braids.

Ino's stomach growled loud enough to put Naruto's to shame.

"Let's go to the Ichiraku shack. I'm sure the boys are there. Plus, I'm starving," Ino jumped up and started to walk away.

"Ino, wait up!! We know you're hungry but can't you wait."

**Bushes**

"Well, that's our cue to leave. Thank god Sakura stopped Ino. We'd be dead right now," stated Sasuke.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's run," exclaimed Naruto. He ran ahead.

"For once, I like that idea," Shikamaru lazily added and ran after Naruto.

Neji and Sasuke simply walked away.

**In Town**

"Ok, hurry up and order something to eat, Naruto so we can act like we've been here," ordered Shikamaru.

"Alright, what kind of ramen do you guys want?"

"Chicken"

"Beef"

"Pork"

"Ok, old man, two orders of pork, one chicken, and one beef ramen. STAT," said Naruto, excited.

"It's not that big of a deal, Naruto. The girls won't be here for five minutes, probably," said Neji.

"I'm not worried about the _girls_, this is RAMEN we're talking about," exclaimed Naruto.

"You're so troublesome," scoffed Shikamaru.

"Here's your four orders."

The boys all sat down and ate some of their ramen, acting as though they've been talking. Soon the girls came.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hn"

The boys stood up to talk to the girls.

"Hey I like your hair, Ino."

Ino ran over to Shikamaru and hugged him.

"Thanks for noticing," she said happily. Then she saw Sakura smirking. She let go.

"Ahem, so what are you guys doing here," she asked, changing the subject.

"Ramen," Naruto said noisily as he looked up from his bowl of ramen. He had already sat down again. "Isn't that what you girls came for."

He slurped up a big noodle and it slapped him in the face. Hinata giggled while the others just rolled their eyes.

"C'mon Hinata, aren't you going to eat?" he asked her. He patted a seat next to him for her to sit down. Hinata blushed.

Hinata and Naruto were eating, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino were all talking about something, and Tenten was telling Neji about her new weapons.

After a while, there was a puff of smoke and the rookie nine senseis and Gai-sensei appeared. Kakashi-sensei had his head in his book. Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei were standing behind him shaking their heads, annoyed. Gai-sensei was standing next to them, looking excited.

The kids looked at them, expectantly. Kurenai smacked Kakashi in the back of the head and told him to tell the kids. He looked up from his favorite book.

"Oh, sorry, I got lost reading about the road of life," he said at which Naruto and Sakura shouted "LIAR". "After much thinking, we came up with an idea."

Flashback

_The senseis were sitting in their little office/hangout._

"_You know, I'm bored. There's no love, no bf/gf, no kissing, not even hugs between the kids. There's no drama," Kakashi exclaimed._

"_We should make them stay somewhere together for a time," Kurenai started thoughtfully._

"_And we could make them do things that have something to do with emotions," Asuma finished._

"_What do you say?"_

"_Well, I'm bored anyway, so ok. Let's play with some emotions," said Kakashi._

"_Excellent idea! It will show off their youthful spirit," exclaimed Gai, stupidly._

"_Well, let's tell them the details on Saturday, depending on what day it is. It would have to be the day after we told them to report back," Kakashi suggested._

"_It's Friday, stupid," Kurenai scoffed._

"_We'll just tell them to meet us on Saturday if they want to do it," said Kakashi, ignoring Kurenai. "Now that that's settled, let me get back to my book."_

_The senseis groaned. Kurenai took the book, hit Kakashi upside the head with it, and threw it out the window._

"_Stop reading that perverted book around me," she yelled at the retreating back of Kakashi who had jumped out the window after the book._

"_My book," he cried as he grabbed it. "Thank Kami, I caught you."_

_He climbed back into the window._

"_Ok, let's go, what are we waiting for?"_

_Kakashi took the lead with the others following him, Kurenai looking mad and Asuma rolling his eyes._

End Flashback

"What kind of idea?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well, we'll explain more on Saturday if you decide you want to hear more," explained Asuma.

"All we'll say is that you will have mini-tasks that you must do somewhere. They might be as hard as B-rank missions for you," Kurenai said mysteriously.

"Ok, you guys sleep on it and report back on Saturday, same time, same place," Kakashi said.

"And don't forget! Youth-"

"Ok, that's enough," Kurenai said as she dragged Gai away. The others followed.

(A/N- Wow, I just now noticed this is sort of a cliff hanger. I hate cliff hangers and I just made one. I'm a…(gasp) hypocrite.)


	3. Sleepover

**(Helloooooooooo peoples. I'm back!)** Chapter 3- Sleepover 

The girls went back to the clearing where they were before.

"Ok, let's finish playing truth or dare," Ino said.

"Alright, I dare you to say you love Shikamaru," Sakura said satisfactorily. She stuck her tongue out at Ino. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"I lo-love…Shika-Shikamaru," she finished quietly. Sakura smirked.

"You do? Why didn't you tell me sooner," Sakura said as if Ino was telling the truth.

"Sakura, why did you make me do that!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because… it's the truth," she finished, getting loud too.

"Well it's not," Ino said defensively.

"Fine. That's good."

"What's good?"

"Oh, nothing." She turned to Hinata and whispered in her ear.

"He came over to your house and you kissed him," Hinata gasped faking, like she was told to do.

"You did WHAT?" Ino lunged at Sakura, rage in her eyes. Tenten held her back.

Suddenly Sakura smirked. "No, I didn't. I lied. Why would you care anyway, Ino?"

Ino stopped struggling and looked down. Tenten let go of her.

"Well...ummm…ya see…" she tried to start.

"Yeah…?" they said. They all waited for Ino to say what she really wanted to say.

"Fine…I love Shikamaru," she said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I love Shikamaru," she mumbled.

"Can't hear you," Tenten said smiling.

"I said I love Shikamaru," she said quite loud enough.

"What'd you say?" giggled Hinata.

"I-love-Shikamaru," she said.

"You what?" asked Sakura.

"Love Shikamaru"

"Who?"

"Shikamaru."

"What about him?"

"I LOVE HIM! I LOVE SHIKAMARU, OK! I LOVE HOW HE'S SO LAZY AND CAREFREE ABOUT EVERYTHING. I LOVE HOW CUTE HE LOOKS WHEN HE'S LYING DOWN AND LOOKING AT THE CLOUDS. AND I LOVE HOW HE CALLS ME 'TROUBLESOME GIRL'!" she yelled. She looked at the ground.

Tenten and Hinata smiled. Sakura smirked.

**In the Bushes**

"Hey, Shikamaru-" Naruto started.

"Hey Naruto, do me a favor and be quiet. Don't ruin my moment," he said.

Naruto just smiled.

**Back to the Girls**

_It's quiet. _Too_ quiet,_ thought Sakura.

"Oh, Ino, you don't have to be so quiet," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Tenten, bored. _I think I'll go back to thinking about Neji,_ she thought happily. She lied down again. She was lying on her back with a dazed expression on her face.

Ino decided to do the same and laid down on her stomach staring at nothing in particular.

"Well, Hinata since these two lazy bums won't talk, let's ignore them," Sakura said.

"Yes, let's talk about a…party. Ooh, let's have a sleepover. We'll invite Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and…oh yeah, _Neji_ and _Shikamaru_," she said.

"We should have more girls but seeming as how they're too _lazy_ to do anything, they can lay there all night for all I care."

Tenten looked up, looking annoyed. _They interrupted my daydreaming._ "Did you say something," she asked them. "You interrupted my daydreaming."

They looked mad. Ino snapped back into reality and looked at them.

"Can you guys keep it down? I was thinking about Shikamaru and how he calls me troublesome."

Sakura growled. "We were talking about a party, but we just won't invite you."

The girls paid attention then.

"Oh, good you'll listen now. Well, it'll be at my house. Tenten, you pick the games. Ino, you pick the guests and movies. Hinata and I will take care of the food."

"Alright, the guests will be Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Ami, and Chidori. And of course us." **(A/N- Okay, Ami is Sakura's little sis, and Chidori is Naruto's little bro. They'll come in later chapters.)**

**In the Bushes**

"Yes, Chidori's coming!"

"That's going to be great!"

"I know."

"Naruto's little brother is the best."

**Back to the Girls**

"We should probably leave now," Ino said, wanting to see Shikamaru again.

The boys had left and the girls went to find everything/one.

**At Sakura's House**

"Alright guys, here we are," Sakura said happily. She and everyone else were at her house. She unlocked the door and they all went in.

"Naruto, you have to call your house and ask Yukito if Chidori can spend the night. He and Ami are over there I think. Also, Sasuke you have to call Itachi."

"Hey guys, I can sleep over. I was going to anyway. Won't this be fun Ami," Chidori said excitedly as he and Ami came down the steps. Chidori looked like Naruto except his hair didn't stick up as much and it was the color of Tsunade's little brother's hair. He wore blue pants and a white shirt with the Konoha symbol in the same blue. Ami had pink hair like her sister except hers was a little longer. She wore black shorts and a dark pink jacket with short sleeves over a white shirt with long sleeves with a pink Konoha symbol. They were best friends.

"Hey, Naruto, why are you wearing your old clothes?" Chidori asked suddenly.

"Hm, what's that?" Naruto asked snapping out of his thoughts about Hinata. He looked down. "Oh, I don't know. Yukito didn't wash my clothes today so I had to wear this. He must be mad that I ate his dinner last night." **(A/N- Yukito is Naruto's older cousin. He won't be shown. He'll just be referenced to in this fic.)**

Their looks had changed a little. Naruto wore black pants. He had a white t-shirt underneath a jacket that was orange with the sleeves and top of the jacket black. The white t-shirt had an orange swirl on the front. Sasuke wore tan shorts with a black shirt. On the back was the Uchiha symbol. Neji wore a tan shirt and black shorts. Shikamaru wore the same things, probably too lazy to change his look. Kiba wore a black hoodie over a tan t-shirt. He had long black shorts on. All of their hairstyles were the same, except Naruto's and Hinata's. Naruto had grown it a little longer. Hinata's was past her shoulders. **(A/N- How she looks after the time skip. Look on if you don't read the manga).**

"I'm about to go change because he finally washed them. Sakura, can I use your bathroom to change?" he asked Sakura.

"Yeah, go ahead."

When Naruto came back, they decided to play games so they decided to have a vote. Ino and Sakura wanted to play 'Truth or Dare'. Kiba and Sasuke wanted to play 'Twisted Simon Says'. Everyone else wanted to play "20 Questions". They decided to play 'Twisted Simon Says' later. They all sat in a circle.

"How about we ask 6 questions instead. It'll be too long and troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Ok, I'll go first. I'll spin my kunai to pick someone," Tenten said. She spun it and it landed on Shikamaru. She smiled evilly at Ino. _What is she going to do,_ thought Ino. She looked down as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"First question, do you like someone?" she asked innocently, ignoring the fact that Ino was glaring at her.

"Y-yes," he said nervously. Ino stopped glaring and looked at him.

"Second, do I know her?"

"Yes"

"Third, am I friends with her?"

"Yes"

"Fourth, are you friends with her?"

"Yes"

"Fifth, how long have you liked her?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Yes. That was your sixth question. Now, for your fifth question, I liked her since the Chuunin Exams," Shikamaru said, satisfied that he had outsmarted her.

"That's not fair."

"Yes, it is, you asked me six questions that I answered."

"Oh fine," she said, defeated. Ino breathed a sigh of relief. She threw a glare at Tenten when she smirked at how nervous Ino was.

"Now, it's my turn," Ino said, slightly mad. She spun the kunai. It landed on Neji. Tenten gulped as Ino grinned evilly. She winked at Tenten. _Oh no,_ was all she thought.

"Ok Neji. First, who do you like," Ino asked as she looked at Tenten. She blushed.

"A…girl"

"Fine. Second, do I know her," she said.

"Yes"

"Third, am I friends with her"

"Yes"

"Fourth, is she pretty?"

"Yeah," he said like he was dazed. Ino looked directly at Tenten and smirked.

"Fifth, is she in this room," she asked evilly. Tenten groaned. _Why did she say that,_ she thought to herself.

"Yes," he mumbled nervously. He glanced at Tenten.

"Sixth…are you hungry?" Ino asked suddenly. She smirked as Tenten breathed a sigh of relief.

Neji was surprised but answered anyway. "Yes."

"My turn," yelled Naruto. He spun the kunai. It landed on Hinata.

"First, are you hungry." Everyone groaned. They could tell he wasn't going to ask good questions.

"No"

"Second, am I your friend?"

"Of course."

"Third, do you like ramen?"

"Y…yes."

"Fourth, what's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue"

"Fifth, what's your favorite animal?"

"Rabbits."

"Sixth, do you think I'm cute?"

Hinata blushed. "Yes"

"Yay, Hinata thinks I'm cute," he sang as he got up and did a stupid little dance.

"Ok, my turn," Kiba exclaimed. He spun. It landed on Tenten.

"First, do you like someone?"

"Y-Yes," she said nervously. She blushed as she looked down. The girls smiled.

"Second, do I know him?"

"Yes"

"Third, is he your friend?"

"Yes"

"Fourth, is he my friend?"

"Yes"

"Fifth, is he strong?"

"Yes"

"Sixth," Kiba said dramatically as he grinned. "What's his name?" He had learned from everyone else's mistakes.

All four girls gasped. Tenten got really nervous now. "H-h-he's…h-his name i-is N-n-," she stammered nervously. She glanced at Ino and Sakura, begging for help.

"This is getting boring. Everyone's asking the same questions and I'm getting hungry. Let's order something to eat," Sakura said as if she didn't care.

"Alright," said all the boys, including Kiba, blinded by their hunger.

They ordered food from the Ichiraku shack. After they were done they decided to play 'Twisted Simon Says'. Ami and Chidori were the Simons. The boys listened to Chidori and the girls, Ami. That was bad because they knew who had crushes on who and told each other everything. They sat in two rows facing each other. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other.

"The rules are if you're out, go sit on the couch behind the girls' row."

"Alright," Ami said as she grinned at Chidori. "Simon Says, Ino has to kiss Shikamaru."

Ino glared at Ami who just started giggling. Ino kissed Shikamaru. Everyone was surprised that she didn't put up a fight. As they kissed, everything else seemed to just melt away. It lasted for about a minute until Ino finally heard Ami shouting.

"…ong with you? Are you deaf?" she was shouting at them. Ino reluctantly broke apart from Shikamaru. She blushed fiercely. The girls smirked.

"Alright, Simon Says Kiba, act like a cat," said Chidori.

Kiba did his dare but not before glaring at Chidori. He laughed at the sight of Kiba.

"Simon Says Tenten, say 'I love you' to Neji and then sit on his lap until it's my turn again."

Tenten did her dare. Chidori decided to get someone out.

"Naruto, say you love ramen."

Of course, Naruto said it. He got out. He crawled over to the couch. Ami decided to follow Chidori's lead.

"Sakura, kiss Sasuke."

Sakura closed her eyes as she kissed him. When she realized her mistake, she opened her eyes in surprise. She was about to stop when Sasuke leaned in more so she didn't.

"Haha, I got you out, Sakura," Ami said happily. Sakura broke apart from Sasuke.

As she crawled past Ino to the couch, Ino whispered jokingly, "You wanted to kiss him so bad, you forgot it was 'Simon Says'.

"I know," she whispered back. Ino grinned. After a while, everyone got out.

"Alright, you can tell us to do something now."

The other nine whispered about what they should do. Finally, Sakura and Ino stepped forward.

"Simon says, kiss each other," she said maliciously.

As they shrugged, Ino added, "until we say stop."

Ami and Chidori looked at each other and blushed. They fake gagged.

"Pleeease," begged Chidori.

"Ok, go ahead and kiss if you want to so bad," Sakura said as she grinned. Ino smirked.

"That's not what he meant," Ami whined.

"Aw, you make a good couple. You know what the other one means when they didn't even say it yet." Chidori and Ami just did the dare to avoid anymore teasing.

After that, they decided to watch High School Musical. Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata sat on the couch facing the TV. Sasuke and Chidori sat on a two-seat chair opposite of where Sakura and Ami sat in an identical one. They refused to look at each other and whenever their eyes met, they would quickly look away and blush. There was a table in between the three seats. Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba sat in front of the TV on the floor leaning on the table. After two hours of that, it was ten o'clock.

"Let's go to bed," Chidori and Ami said as they yawned.

"It's not even late yet," Ino and Naruto exclaimed. "This is a sleepover which means we're supposed to play games all night."

"Let's play twister for an hour," Sakura suggested. "I have three mats. We can have four on two of them and three on the other. The order will be me, Ami, Naruto, Chidori, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and then Shikamaru. Who wants to spin?"

"I'll do it," Kiba said. "I'm not that good at twister, you have to stay still for too long. Sakura, right hand green and left foot yellow."

They played that for about an hour and _surprisingly_ Ino won. Her strategy: Push all remaining players who just won't give up, into other unfortunate ones.

They all got their pajamas on and got in their sleeping bags. The girls were on one side and the boys on the other. They didn't feel like sleeping yet and sat up to talk.

"What do you guys think about the tasks we'll have to do?" Sakura asked.

"What tasks?" questioned Chidori and Ami.

"Oh, yeah. They probably didn't tell you guys. We'll ask if you guys can come when we meet them tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Well, I'm definitely going to do it," Naruto exclaimed.

"I agree with Naruto. It'll be a piece of cake," Kiba said. (He had heard about it at a different time.)

"Yeah, but what about what Kurenai-sensei said," Hinata cautioned.

"Hinata's right. She said some would be as hard as A-rank missions for some of us," Tenten agreed.

"Well, we went on some A-rank missions before. Besides, they might not be the dangerous kinds of tasks," Neji said. Tenten looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"I mean they might not just be hard for us physically, but instead mentally or _emotionally_." At this a few of them blushed. "They might have something to do with figuring out some sort of puzzle or a task that plays with our emotions," he continued.

It got quiet as they thought about the sort of tasks they might have to do. They got a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs as they imagined all sorts of things.

After a while, Sakura spoke. "Let's sleep on it and decide in the morning."

"Good idea," they said, relieved that they didn't have to think about the kinds of tasks they would have to do.

"Goodnight Sakura," Hinata said.

"Goodnight Hinata. G'night Ino," Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura. 'Night Tenten," Ino said.

"'Night Ino. G'night- Wait a minute, this will take forever," Tenten said.

"I'll say," Neji said.

"Goodnight everyone," she said.

"Goodnight everyone," the rest said. They all went to sleep.

**(A/N- This chappie was a little longer. Hope it was good. Leave Reviews.)**


	4. The Decisions

**(A/N- Yosh! Here's Chapter 4 hope you like it! Leave Reviews.)** Chapter 4- The Decision 

The next morning, Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Kiba cooked a huge meal for everyone. They got dressed and just sat around. When it was almost time to meet the senseis, they left. They started to walk when Naruto stopped them.

"Let's have a race, guys!" he said. "We can use our techniques to try and win."

"That's actually not a bad idea," agreed Sasuke.

"Alright, we have to stay on the roofs and can't go any lower than second story windows. That'll be a little challenging," Naruto said, now excited.

They lined up.

"On your mark…get set…GO!"

Sakura, Kiba, and Tenten were tied ahead because they could control their chakra the best and channeled it to their feet. Sasuke was in second, followed by Neji and Hinata. Ino, Ami, Chidori, Shikamaru, and Naruto were all grouped together behind the others. Everyone was pretty close though.

_I've had enough of this,_ Naruto thought.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he yelled. Naruto clones held the others back while he raced away. _I should have known,_ they all thought.

Shikamaru broke free and used his shadow jutsu and held them all back. Once he got in front of them, he walked backwards so they would walk backwards the opposite way. He let go of them and sped away. Chidori had had enough. He transformed into a bird and flew as fast as he could.

"So that's why you named him Chidori," Neji said to Naruto. They had now caught up with him and Shikamaru.

"Yup. He was sort of floating when he was born. Also, birds would always come near him for no reason. They seemed to be talking to him. Yukito and I always thought that they were just baby noises, but Chidori was actually speaking to them. Or so he says. Well see ya," Naruto said suddenly as he transformed into a fox.

"Naruto!" they all yelled as the fox ran away and jumped a little higher out of their reach.

"Akamaru," Kiba said. The dog stuck his head out of Kiba's hoodie. Akamaru was a little bigger now. He was stronger and faster too. "Go get Naruto. He's the red fox on that roof."

Akamaru bounded off after Naruto. He got distracted enough so that Kiba and a few others got ahead of him. Akamaru then ran back to Kiba and got in his hoodie.

Naruto jumped nimbly up higher where it was easier to run. He took a shortcut through an alleyway and jumped from a pipe to a clothesline to the main street again. He looked back and could see the rest of the kids a little farther back.

He had now caught up with Chidori. They raced neck and neck, beak and…er… snout/nose. They saw the Ichiraku Shack up ahead and surged forward. It was a tie. The other kids came to a stop when they saw that Chidori and Naruto had won.

They all sat down and waited for the senseis. They talked and ate. Finally the senseis came.

"Well, we will tell you more about the tasks now," Kakashi said as they all sat down.

"Just as I said, the tasks will be as hard as A-rank missions. They will deal with your strength, your emotions, and your mind," Kurenai said.

Asuma continued, "You will be in a building. There will be sleeping quarters, a room for eating, rooms for just hanging out or doing certain tasks, a courtyard outside with outside training grounds, a fountain, trees, and gardens. Oh yeah and there will also be-"

"A gym and workout room for training indoors and to show off your youthful spirit," Gai interrupted with a ping of his teeth and thumbs up.

"Last, you will stay in the whole area for three to four weeks," Kakashi concluded. "Any questions?"

"What are these tasks testing us for?" Neji and Sasuke asked together.

"You guys are so specific. Everything must have a reason to it with you guys. The whole thing is just to have fun. For goodness sakes! But, if you need a reason, the test is to…promote togetherness and bonding…or…er, something like that. There, is that a good enough reason for you guys?" he asked. The boys opened their mouths to speak. "Good," Kakashi said without waiting for an answer. Kurenai rolled her eyes. She cut in before anything stupid happened.

"Whoever wants to do the tests, raise your hand," she said taking charge. Everyone raised their hands.

"Fine, Chidori and Ami can come too since they raised their hands."

"Ok, you are dismissed," Kakashi said completely forgetting to mention when the tasks were to be done. He started to walk away. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"And, since Kakashi forgot, meet us on Monday to start the tests."

As they turned to leave, Gai yelled enthusiastically, "And don't forget, youthful spirit!"

"Oh, let's go train," Naruto and Sasuke said together. The others groaned.

"How about…no! Let's go relax at the park," Ino said.

"Yeah, we could just go talk," Tenten said.

"Going to the park to relax is fun to me. It feels good to just sit down for a while," Hinata added.

"Ok! Let's go to the park then," Naruto suddenly said. The boys rolled their eyes at how quick Naruto changed his mind just because of Hinata.

They walked down a couple of blocks and finally came to Konoha Park. They went over to their favorite spot in a small field of tall grass. It had some trees and wild flowers everywhere.

Chidori and Naruto climbed up a tree. They were lying on their stomachs on two low branches. Naruto folded his arms and rested his head on them. Chidori's arms were hanging over the sides. Both their legs were hanging down. Ami was just sitting on a branch across from Chidori. Sasuke sat and leaned on a tree. Neji was sitting opposite him in the same position. Tenten came to sit next to him and she blushed as her arm brushed against his. Neji looked at her.

"Sorry," she said softly, embarrassed.

"That's okay," he said. He moved over so Tenten could sit against the tree.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino sat in the grass. Shikamaru simply laid down on his back next to Ino.

Ino started talking about when they were kids and she and Sakura ended up singing a song that Iruka-sensei taught them that they only remembered. They all ended up falling asleep.

2 hours later

They woke up and it was getting dark.

"We better get home," Tenten said.

"I'll walk you home," Neji said simply and quietly.

"Alright," she said as though she didn't care. _Yes, yes, YES!_ She thought.

They got up and walked out the exit. They all walked a few blocks until the road split three ways. Sakura, Ino, Ami, and Shikamaru turned left. Tenten, Neji, and Hinata walked straight since Neji lived with Hinata and her family. Naruto, Sasuke, Chidori, and Kiba turned right. They all lived relatively close.

(A/N- Alright, well this is the last chapter I'll put in today. I have to get up tomorrow and go to school. Sorry if you're upset that there's no Lee and Gaara. I promise to put them in my next one I make. It's might be called 'The True Konoha Leaf High' or something like that. I know it's going to be about a school.)


	5. Tenten's Chaos

**(A/N- This has a few little Neji Ten moments. And I know you're all wondering when they'll get the tasks. But don't worry, it's coming soon.)** Chapter 5- Chaos a Day Before the Tests 

The next day after lunch at one o'clock, they all met each other at the park. They went to the same place they were yesterday. They just sat there. They didn't say much. They were too anxious about tomorrow. Suddenly Naruto sat up.

"What's the matter, Naruto?"

"I thought I heard the ice cream truck," he said. He listened for a second before he laid back down, kind of disappointed.

"Shut up," Ino said. She hit him. Naruto didn't know why she hit him so when he heard the ice cream truck again he jumped up and pointed to it.

"There it is," he cried. Tenten and he ran after it.

"Nooo, come back," Ino said, panicked. The others looked at her wondering what was so bad about going to get ice cream.

"Come back," she yelled. "Tenten, please don't."

When she said Tenten's name, Hinata and Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"What's wrong," Shikamaru asked.

"Tenten's going to get ice cream," Hinata said, not taking her eyes off of Tenten.

"So?"

Hinata looked at him. "It has sugar. She'll get really hyper."

"How hyper?" Sasuke asked.

"_Really_ hyper," Hinata said with a meaningful look on her face.

"She's a sugarholic!" Sakura exclaimed. The boys looked at her. "She always wants more if she eats a lot at one time. She starts acting really different."

"Different?" Neji questioned.

"You know how Tenten's the mature one except when she's joking or laughing at something?" Sakura asked. The boys nodded. "Well, she acts really hyper like a little kid and starts acting really girly. More than Ino and me. She starts giggling a lot more for no reason. Also…she gets really fast. She starts running around a lot. It's…kind of scary," she finished with a shudder. She remembered last time.

"What's so scary about that," Neji tried to wave it off. Deep down he was kind of scared if Tenten's best friends were scared of her eating sugar.

"There are two moods when Tenten gets sugar. She always gets hyper, and sometimes she'll act extremely girly and kiddyish. The other is…" Hinata trailed off.

The boys gulped. "Well?"

"She runs really fast. She seems to disappear sometimes, she runs so fast. Then she starts throwing kunais like a psychopath," Ino exclaimed. "She eventually falls asleep from the sugar rush, but it could last for hours depending on how much sugar she had. Basically, its worse than when Lee gets alcohol."

"Hey guys, we're back," Naruto said. They all turned their heads slowly, scared of what might happen. Tenten had a weird look on her face. They breathed a sigh of relief. They relaxed and continued what they were doing before.

"Thank goodness," Ino said.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"You didn't get any ice cream," Ino explained.

"Yeah, I did."

Their heads snapped around to look at Tenten.

"I had three," she said. They gasped.

"What were they called?"

"I had Shots, a Bomb Pop, and a…" she trailed off and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, what was the third one?"

_Please be sugar-free. Please be sugar-free,_ they all begged.

"It was a Firecracker." Those three ice creams had the most sugar. They looked back to where Tenten was. She was gone. They suddenly looked very scared.

"Oh no," Sakura whispered. She turned around to look for Tenten.

She screamed. Tenten was staring back at her.

"Oh my gosh. You scared me half to death!" Sakura exclaimed. Tenten started giggling. She ran around in a circle.

"This is fun!"

They all looked on in horror. She got dizzy and fell on Neji's lap. He blushed. She laughed.

"You're getting pink Neji," she said as she poked his cheek. He blushed some more but she didn't move.

"Hey guys," she said looking at them as if they had just got there.

"Hi," they said uncertainly.

"Sakura," she called.

"Yeah."

"Nothing. Ino," she said.

"Yeah,"

"I don't know. Hey, let's train!" she exclaimed as she got up. They all just sat there, petrified at the thought of what Tenten might do. Suddenly, she disappeared again. A kunai landed an inch above Neji's head a second later. He looked up and gulped. Even his Byakuugan couldn't see that coming. Everyone gasped.

Tenten started running again. When her back was turned, they all climbed up a tree, hoping she was too delirious to notice them.

"Where are you guys?" she asked.

"Maybe we should try and stop her, for the safety of the other people," Neji whispered.

"No. She doesn't attack them or act real hyper around other people. She's only that way with friends and will only attack us," Sakura explained as she whispered back. "She thinks she's training."

"Lucky us," Shikamaru whispered. They stayed in the tree for about an hour. They all climbed down carefully and quietly. Suddenly Tenten jumped out from behind a tree. She pounced on Neji, knocking him down. She sat on his stomach.

"Gotcha Neji," she said teasingly. She smiled.

"Can you kindly get up now?" he asked.

"Nope," Tenten said.

"Pleeease," he begged.

"Nope. I got you and I'm not get-" she started snoring softly. She fell on top of Neji.

"Help," he said weakly.

"No, you're okay," Sasuke said. He smirked down at Neji.

"Guys," he pleaded.

"Alright."

They lifted Tenten off of Neji. Sakura and Ino laid her down under a tree. She smiled as she was set down.

"Goodnight," she whispered softly.

"How can a girl that hyper sleep so peaceful?" Sakura asked.

"I know what you mean," Ino said. "You'd think she'd be thrashing in her sleep." They shrugged as they all sat down again.

When Tenten woke up, they all walked home. Tenten, Neji, and Hinata walked home together again.

"Tenten, how come you get that hyper? How come you can't control yourself and just sit or lay down?" Neji asked.

"What are you talking about? I fell asleep right after I ate my ice cream."

Neji looked at Hinata.

"You were running around like a lunatic and acting all giggly and hyper before you finally fell asleep!!"

"No I didn't."

"Then how'd you end up under the tree?"

"Naruto must've carried me back."

"No, you ran-" Neji started. Hinata cut in.

"It's no use. When she gets really hyper, she never remembers what she did. She never believes us either."

"Whatever. Hey, Tenten do you want to come over and have dinner with us?" Neji asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, yeah sure."

When they got there, Hinata's sister, Hanabi was home.

"Hey, dad's not here. He's on a mission for a week. Can you cook dinner, Onee-chan or Onii-san?"

"Yeah, fine," Neji said. "What meat do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know. Beef," she said.

"Alright fine."

Hinata told Hanabi to go upstairs and then came back to spy on them. She sat on the top stairs, looking down on them. Tenten watched as Neji cooked. After a while, Neji turned around and looked at her. She looked away and blushed.

"So, what do you think about the tasks? What do you think they'll give you?" he asked suddenly. Tenten looked up at him. She frowned and tilted her head as she thought about it. Neji looked at her. _She looks cute when she thinks,_ he thought as he smiled. She looked up again. She got a confused look on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked curiously. Neji returned from his thoughts.

"N-no reason," he said quickly.

"Tell me," Tenten said.

"I-it's nothing," he said.

"Teeell me," she whined as she pouted. Neji sighed. He could never resist her pout.

"I was just thinking about how you look when you think," he said. She frowned.

"What about it," she asked, confused.

"Nothing, it's just that…" he didn't finish his sentence. He hoped Tenten wouldn't press further.

"Just that what," she insisted.

_Why is she so persistent?_ He thought as he sighed. "I just thought that…" Again he stopped.

"Thought that what…" she pouted even more.

"I just thought that…you look…cute…when you think," he said nervously. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Tenten looked up at him, but Neji refused to look at her.

"Oh," she said as a faint blush spread across her face. She looked to the side.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"You're welcome," he said, quite embarrassed.

Silence…Hinata decided to help her poor cousin. She came downstairs.

"Come on Tenten, let's go wait in my room until dinner's done," She grabbed Tenten's wrist and started pulling her. Tenten allowed herself to be dragged away as she glanced back at Neji. While Hinata was dragging Tenten away, she winked at Neji. He mouthed a 'thank you'. _Thank goodness Hinata came here,_ he thought as he leaned on the counter.

A little while later, Hinata, Hanabi and Tenten came downstairs. After they ate, Neji walked Tenten home. They didn't really talk and looked anywhere except each other.

"So…you never answered my question, Tenten," Neji said after a while. She looked at him but he still didn't look her in the eye.

"That's because we got distracted when I asked you what you were smiling about and you said I…" she didn't continue. _This is…awkward,_ she thought.

Silence. Finally Neji cleared his throat. "Yeah, so what do you think they'll give you."

She started to think. She frowned and tilted her head. Neji looked away and smiled.

"They'll probably make me wear make-up or keep my hair down for a day. That would be kind of bad," she said as she thought about what that would be like. She shuddered.

They got to her house. "Well, goodnight Tenten."

"Goodnight, Neji."

He went back home.

(A/N- Yeah…that's the next Chap. Hope you didn't think it dragged on too much. Please review!)


	6. First Day

**(A/N- This is a warning. This Chapter is the longest so far. While everything was about five pages, this one is 12.)** Chapter 6- First Day of the Tasks 

The next morning, Sakura came over Tenten's house. She had her bags full of cloths.

"Hey, Tenten. How many things are you packing?"

"Hi, Sakura. I don't know. They said we could be there for a month or three weeks. I guess I'll bring most of my clothes."

"Well, bring at least one dress. Kurenai told me last night."

"Oh, alright. That's going to be bad for me," she stopped as she contemplated about it. "Oh, yeah! You'll never guess what happened!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Then there's no use in trying," Sakura said. Tenten blinked before looking confusedly at Sakura.

"You act too funny all the time. Just guess."

"Alright. Hm, you-" Sakura started to guess.

"Neji said I look cute when I think," she said excitedly.

"You didn't even wait for me to guess," Sakura complained.

"Well, I reeeally wanted to tell you."

"Whatever. So, why'd he say that?"

"Well, he asked me a question and I started to think. You know how I think and I tilt my head and frown?" Here Tenten stopped. Sakura nodded. "Well, then I looked up and saw him smiling. I asked him what he was smiling about and he didn't want to tell me. So then I had to pout and he couldn't resist it. Actually no one can," she said as she grinned. "So then he got nervous and kept stopping what he was trying to say. Finally he told me I looked cute," she finished happily.

"Wow, you couldn't just say that he asked you something so you started to think and then he said you were cute. It took you a really, really, long time just to say that little bit."

"Sakura," Tenten whined. "You are supposed to say something like 'Aww, that's so sweet' or 'that's nice' or-or-or something!" she finished. She crossed her arms and turned her back on Sakura.

"Oh, fine if you reeeally want me to. Congratulations, Tenten. Hoo-ray, Neji said that you were cute. Woo-hoo," she said saying each syllable like a robot.

"Hmph," Tenten still didn't turn around.

"Oh, Tenten. Stop acting like a baby. That's mine," Sakura said as she smiled. Tenten turned around and grinned at her. "Let's go get Neji and Hinata and then meet the others."

She helped Tenten pack her bags and then went to Hinata and Neji's house. They knocked on the door and Neji let them in. They sat on the couch while Hinata and Neji packed. Finally, they got done and they left the house. When they got to the intersection, they saw Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Chidori walking past their street.

"Hey, Naruto. Wait up," Hinata called. They turned around.

"Hey, Hinata," he practically exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "Come on. We got to get the others before they leave us."

They met the others right when they were turning into the park. They went to the other side of the park.

"Let's go-" Sakura started. Suddenly Kakashi and Kurenai were in front of them. The kids looked at them expectantly. Kurenai looked at Kakashi and saw he was reading the book again.

"I told you to stop reading that perverted book around me! Now tell the kids before I shred it," she yelled threateningly.

"Well, it's not that important kids. We just came to tell you to come meet us at around 5."

"What!!" they all exclaimed. "I just finished packing. I was rushing and it's only 1 o'clock now."

"And I just got up around 3 hours ago and I stayed up late last night. I'm going back to bed," the boys said.

"Also," Kakashi continued as if he didn't hear them. "We will take you to get some food for your trouble in an hour."

They went to get some food and ordered. The boys were really hungry. They waited for a long time but the food still wasn't there.

"That's it," Naruto suddenly said. "I'm going back there to see what's taking those bakas so long. If they're not done, I'm beating someone up."

"Naruto, sit down," Tenten said, exasperated.

"Good, Sasuke's stopping him," Sakura said as Sasuke got up.

"I'm with Naruto. I'm starving!!" he said. He activated his sharingan. Kakashi grabbed them by the collars and sat them back down.

"If you don't sit down, I'll turn you over to Kurenai," Kakashi threatened. Naruto and Sasuke shuddered as they looked over at Kurenai. They knew how she could be. They sat down. "Good," Kakashi said. "I was not going to be sued for the death of two boys."

Finally they got their food. After around one hour of eating and another of talking, Kakashi said that they should probably leave. (This is at 4:00)

"What should we do while we wait?" Kiba complained when they got to the park. He didn't like waiting.

"I don't know…kiss each other," Kakashi said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. A deep red blush spread across their faces.

"Kakashi, leave the kids alone. How about, I take the girls and you take the guys," Kurenai said.

She took the girls a little ways away.

"So, who do you girls like?" she asked. "I know it's somebody or else you wouldn't have blushed when Kakashi said that. If you don't tell me, I'll guess and it's more embarrassing when someone guesses."

The girls sighed in defeat. No one said anything though. Nobody wanted to be the first to say it.

"Fine, I'll pick someone to go first. She looked at them all in turn. They refused to make eye contact with her. "Alright, I'll pick…Ino"

Ino looked shocked. She looked up and bit her lip, afraid to say who she liked. The other girls looked at her. Ino looked really nervous and looked down again.

"Why does this have to happen to me first? I was just embarrassed when the girls asked me," she mumbled. Sakura heard and felt sorry for her.

"I'll tell you first, Kurenai-sensei," she volunteered.

"Alright, fine. Ino, you're second," Kurenai warned her. Ino groaned.

"Alright, I like Sasuke," Sakura said. "Although, it's been kind of obvious."

"Well actually, it is a surprise. I thought you kind of got over him," Kurenai said.

"Well, I did. He was too quiet, but once we all started hanging out, I started liking him again. It was all because the others came real late this one time, so me and him ended up talking alone. And that's when I started liking him again."

"Okay, Ino. It's your turn. Who do you like? It's not like I'm going to tell him. Plus, I'm a girl just like you."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. I like…Shikamaru," she said.

"You do?! Wow. It's about time. You make a good couple," she said. "Oh, Hinata, I already know who you like. I think he likes you too."

At this, Hinata smiled. Kurenai looked at Tenten who was at the time thinking about Neji and how he said she was cute. She had a dazed look on her face.

"Looks like Tenten is having a good time thinking about him," Kurenai joked. Tenten snapped out of her thoughts and blushed.

"Yeah, she does that often. You think about N- him everyday," Sakura said.

"So…" she said uncertainly.

"Okay, so who do you like," Kurenai asked.

"I like…" she stopped.

"Well, you like…" Kurenai urged her on.

"Neji," Tenten mumbled quietly but Kurenai heard her.

"Oh, well isn't that nice?" she said sweetly. The girls glared at her. She laughed. "I'm not going to tell them you like them okay?" she said as she raised her hands in mock surrender. She laughed some more.

**Boys**

"So?" Kakashi said.

"So, what," Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "So, who do you like?"

"It's none of your business," they said quickly.

"Just tell me. It's not like I'll tell them," Kakashi promised.

"Okay, before Naruto blurts it out anyway, I like Sakura."

"Ino."

"Hinata."

"Tenten."

"We don't like anyone," Kiba and Chidori said.

"Dang, we still got about an hour left. Let's train or something," Kiba complained.

"I'm with him," Naruto said. They ran to where the girls were.

"Let's go train, girls," they both yelled at the same time. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Naruto, why don't you just lay down or something," Sakura and Ino complained.

"Yeah, stop being so loud and excited," Tenten said.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just lie down by Hinata because I like her the best. She's not mean and bossy know-it-alls like the rest of you," Naruto said, jokingly. He stuck his tongue out at them. They smiled as Naruto lay on his stomach next to Hinata who was already lying down. She blushed as he grinned at her.

"Naruto, come on and train," Kiba whined. Naruto looked up at him.

"Oh…I completely forgot about you. I think I'll just lay next to Hinata," he said happily. Kiba fell over, anime-style.

The others came over. Kakashi looked at Kurenai expectantly who nodded. He nodded back. The kids did not seem to notice.

The senseis had got the information from them.

Flashback

_In the senseis office/hangout_

"_Are you sure we should do this to the kids?" Asuma asked uncertainly._

"_Of course. They might not like the tasks at the moment we give them, but they'll thank us later. Trust me, we're doing the right thing by finding out who they like and using it against them. Plus, it'll be amusing and I'm bored. We're just helping them get together," Kakashi said with fake certainty._

"_Is that what you really think?" Kurenai asked incredulously as she looked over at him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

"_Of course I think it's right," Kakashi said. "And if you don't think it's right, why are you letting me go through with it? And why are you helping?"_

"_Oh, because if they get mad, I'll blame it on you," she said simply. "It was your idea anyway."_

"_What!" he exclaimed. He cleared his throat. "Well, they won't get mad…At least, not that mad."_

End Flashback

After about an hour, Kurenai and Kakashi led them to the place. There was a gateway that guarded the entrance. The kids looked through the bars at the house in amazement. It was huge.

"Before you guys enter," Kakashi started. "We need to tell you something."

"You can't quit once you enter the area through this gate," Kurenai said. The kids looked at them.

"Why didn't you tell us this on Saturday?" Sakura and Ino demanded.

"Well, so you wouldn't be as worried or scared," Kakashi explained.

"We're not scared," they said defensively.

"Whatever, you also can't leave the area unless we take you somewhere," Kurenai said.

"We will take care of the food and stuff like that," Kakashi said. "We'll explain other things to you if you choose to go in. We'll explain it when we get to the place or thing."

"So, are you in or out? This is your real decision," Kurenai said.

They looked at each other. A silent promise seemed to pass between them all. A promise that none of them would give up because, anyway, they thought it might be fun and they didn't have anything else to do. They all nodded their heads at the same time. Kakashi and Kurenai pushed open the gate. They led them inside to the front door. Asuma and Gai were waiting for them. They pushed open the big wooden doors.

Inside there was a big hallway. It went a little ways and then turned right or left or kept going straight. They turned to the left. There were two doors on the right side and two on the left. At the end was a vending machine. The senseis stopped.

"Okay, here are your rooms where you'll be staying. The girls are on the right and boys on the left. You'll be split up into two groups. We'll pick for you," Kakashi said. "The rooms are connected by a door in the middle of the rooms so don't get all upset."

"Okay girls, let me go show you your rooms while Kakashi shows the boys theirs," Kurenai said.

She led them into the first room. It had two beds and dressers. One bed was built into the wall like a window seat, except a whole lot nicer. The other was just a regular one. The right door was the closet and the door across from it was a door connecting the room to another.

"This is Sakura and Tenten's room."

Tenten picked the bed in the wall and Sakura picked the other one. They put their bags down and went through the door to the next room. It had a bunk bed and a single bed. Hinata took the bottom bunk, Ami took the top, and Ino took the single bed. They put their bags down and left the rooms and waited for the boys out in the hallway.

In the first room, there were two beds. One was a bunk bed the second bed was a raised one. There was a ladder to get to it. There were three dressers lining the back wall. The closet was on the right side.

"This room's for Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru," Kakashi said.

Naruto took the raised bed, Neji took the bottom bunk, and Shikamaru took the top. They put their bags down and followed the others into the next room.

That room had a bunk bed and a regular bed. There was a closet in this room too. Sasuke took the bottom, Chidori took the top, and Kiba took the regular one.

They came out to the hallway. The group went back to where they had entered and went down the right hallway. It was a little longer. There were two double-doors, one on each side. Once again, they stopped.

"The door to your right is where you eat. Breakfast is 7:30am to 9:00am. Lunch is noon to 1:30pm. Dinner is 6:00pm to 7:30pm. Remember to come for dinner tonight at that time too. Also, we make announcements at breakfast, lunch, and dinner sometimes. The door to your left is-" Kakashi said before he got interrupted.

"The indoor training room. The beautiful gym where you can show off your youthful spirit," Gai said a bit too enthusiastically. They all rolled their eyes.

"Alright, let's go to the other hallway. We saved it for last because it'll take the longest," Kakashi said. They headed back and went through to the other hallway.

There were about four doors on each side. There was one door at the end of the hallway.

"The bathrooms are on your first right and left. For those who can't read," Kakashi stopped and looked at Naruto. Everyone laughed. "The boys' is on the left and the girls' is on the right."

"The second and third left and right doors are rooms for hanging out. The fourth left is a library, not that you'll probably even go in there." _But we have our plans. At least one of you couples will be locked in there for a night,_ he thought mischievously. "The fourth door on your right is a room that we will use as punishment for you for not completing your tasks, depending on how many days we give you to complete it. Think of it as a detention from your academy days."

"Now, let's go to the last door," Kurenai said.

She led them to the door at the end of the hallway. She pushed open the door and they followed her outside. There were training grounds on the right side. On the left was a fountain where little houses and a few greenhouses were. There were trees everywhere and a big garden in the middle.

"When you want shade you can go under those things over there," she said as she pointed to buildings with only two walls and a roof. "There are also mini greenhouses with a few trees and plants. They have controlled temperature so if it gets too hot but you want to be outside, you can go in there." _Plus, a couple of you will be locked in there together for a day,_ she thought as she smiled.

"Well, that's about it. So do whatever you want. The tasks don't start until tomorrow. We'll put one under your pillow or somewhere where you'll find it immediately," Kakashi said as he and the other senseis turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you guys going to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll be…somewhere," Kakashi said. "If you really need us, there's a door on the far side of the gym when you enter it. When you go out that door, there will be five rooms in the hallway that's there. We'll have nameplates outside four rooms, so just knock on whichever sensei's door you want to talk to. The fifth one, you will knock on if we're not in the others. Ok? Ok."

"Now, you are dismissed," Kurenai said. The kids just stood there. "Oh, you guys are so annoying. You need something to do and you're unsure because you just got here, right?" They nodded. "Well, go to your rooms then. Bye," she said as the senseis disappeared before they could ask anything else.

"Well, I guess we're on our own," Sakura said. "What do you guys want to do?"

They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay. Well, bye. I'm going to my room," Tenten and Ino said. They turned to leave. Sakura grabbed them by the collars.

"Hold it," she said. "Why do you want to go to your rooms already?"

"To think."

"About what?" Sakura said innocently. She glanced at Shikamaru and Neji.

"Nothing," they said uneasily.

"It's got to be about _something_. It couldn't be about nothing. Perhaps it's about a certain person, maybe S-" she started.

"Alright, we'll stay," Ino said as she covered Sakura's mouth.

"Yeah, fine," Tenten said. "I knew I shouldn't have told them," she said under her breath. Sakura smiled.

"You will? Well, isn't that just great Hinata?" she turned to Hinata.

"Yeah, sure," she giggled. Ino and Tenten glared at Sakura. They crossed their arms and turned their backs to her.

"Oh girls, are you thinking about N-" she started. Tenten rushed over and covered her mouth again.

"You know what, I'm going to talk to Sakura in private for a few minutes," she said as she pulled Sakura away, her hand still over her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?" Tenten whispered furiously. She glanced at Neji.

"Oh, nothing much," Sakura answered simply.

"What!! Ok, stop doing that or else they'll find out that we like them."

"Oh, fine."

"Fine, let's go."

When Sakura and Tenten came back, the others told them that they were going to go in the greenhouses.

They picked one of the big ones and sat down inside.

"I'm bored. Let's play the quiet game," Hinata said.

"It's too quiet. That's no fun."

"No, because it's funny to see people trying not to laugh when someone does something on purpose to get a person out. So what do you guys say?"

"Alright."

"Rules; you can't laugh, talk, sing, or whisper. People can try to get other people out. Let's make it harder; you can't mouth words to people either. To do time out, make a 'T' with your hands."

"Ready…set…go."

10 seconds later…

Everyone was out except for Neji and Hinata. Then Neji got out because he knew they'd be there all night if it continued on. He also wanted an excuse to talk to Tenten.

"I'm bored. This wasn't fun. What do you want to do, Tenten?"

"Oh, me?" she asked, surprised that he asked her. She blushed. "I don't know. Why don't we just go to our rooms or something?"

"Fine with me. Anybody got anything better? Good."

They went back inside. They went to their rooms and waited for dinner.

**At Dinner**

When they got there, they all looked around. The food hall wasn't that big but it was bigger than a regular room. It had a bar where the food was served. In the middle of the lunchroom where about 5 small tables that were pushed together in a line so they could sit together. There was another table towards the front where the senseis were sitting. It was a nicer table and a little bigger too.

The kids walked towards the table where the senseis were.

"Hey kids. We have come to a decision about the tasks. There will be two to three tasks a week. Also, sometimes there will be something on the bottom of the paper that says not to tell certain people. You can't write a note or mouth it, or anything else to the person about the task. You'll get detention. The people that you can tell can't tell the people that you can't tell either. You will both get detention. Any questions?"

"No."

"Oh yeah. Also, there will be a time limit on the paper somewhere. Any _other_ questions?"

"No. We never had any in the first place."

"Alright, you can go ahead and get in line for your dinner. Oh yeah, there will be a menu outside the cafeteria for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

The kids got in line. Once they got their food, they all sat down to eat.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Tenten said. "But I am kind of worried about the kind of tasks they'll give us," she added as she glanced at Neji.

"It's not that big of a deal. We can handle it," Naruto, as usual, yelled as he jumped up.

"Yeah, sure Naruto. We'll complete all the tasks," Tenten said.

After they ate, they went back to their rooms.

"Goodnight."

That Night

Asuma went and woke Kiba, Chidori, and Ami. He took them into the gym.

"Okay, now that you guys are here, we'll tell you what this is about," Kakashi said.

"That'd be a great idea," Chidori said sarcastically. He folded his arms behind his head. Ami giggled. Kurenai rolled her eyes. _He's just like Naruto sometimes,_ she thought.

"Chidori, cut the smart-aleck crap and listen," Kurenai snapped. He turned his head to the side as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"All right, the real reason you three are here is to spy on the others," Kakashi said.

The three were all wondering why the senseis would possibly need them to spy on the others.

"For what reason?" Chidori voiced their thoughts.

"Well, when we were bored, we came up with this idea. We decided to try and get the other kids together. We had nothing else to do and thought it would be a challenge," Kakashi.

"The first task will be very easy. The second will be hard and something they don't want to do. Two times a week for the following weeks will be about their emotions. It will be embarrassing things sometimes. If we have a third task, it won't be as big as the other tasks," Kurenai explained.

"Also, about your tasks, you will only be given the first task. The other ones, you have to lie about. Say that you're not allowed to tell them about them. We brought you here because we thought that you'd be bored too and would think this would be fun. You're going to be teasing the others every chance you get about kissing, how they make a good couple, etc. This'll be whenever you see them alone together. Also, it would be less suspicious," Kakashi said. He looked at each of them in the eye. "Will you help us?"

"I'm in," Chidori said.

"Me too," Kiba said. The two looked over at Ami who seemed to be hesitating.

"I don't know. It seems kind of wrong," she said.

"Oh, come on Ami," Chidori said. "It'll be like old times. Remember when we would tease the others and pull pranks."

"Okay," Ami agreed as she remembered the times when Chidori and her used to get into all sorts of trouble with the older kids. _Those were good times,_ she thought as she smiled to herself.

"Alright. This should be interesting," Chidori said as he smiled mischievously.

They went back to bed.

(A/N- Well…there it is. It gets a lot better later. I bet you're wondering how I know it's going to get better later. Even if you're not, I'll tell you anyway. It's because I'm about two chapters ahead. I don't want to make you guys wait for a long time so I always stay two chapters ahead.)


	7. First Week it's torture

**(A/N- Okay, well I decided to put the story on wordpad instead of microsoft. What can I say? I felt really sorry for all you faithful readers out there. Keep Hope Alive! Peace. (put's up peace sign.))**

Chapter 7- The First Week

(This day is Tuesday.) The next morning at 7 o'clock, they all woke up, excited about the tasks. They were all hanging above their beds so when they sat up, the notes were right in front of them.

When they saw their tasks, they were very surprised.

Sakura asked Tenten what her task was. Tenten's was to hit a target from only 3 feet away. Sakura's was to do her hair. Everyone went out into the hallway, still in their pajamas, to compare the tasks. Ino's was to put her hair into a ponytail. Hinata's was to eat something with sugar. Sasuke's was to train with shuriken, Naruto's was to summon a fox, Shikamaru's was to take a nap, Kiba's was to feed Akamaru, and Neji's was to use his Byakugan to find a bird. Chidori's was to summon a bird and Ami's was to throw a kunai at a tree.

"What's going on? These tasks are super easy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's right. Kurenai-sensei said that some would be as hard as A-rank missions." Kiba complained.

"Something is wrong," Tenten said, thinking. "That's kind of weird. Maybe there's a trick or something at the place we're going to do the tasks."

"You might be right," Sasuke said after some thought. "Let's do our tasks and then meet at the food hall. I don't know about you guys, but I can finish my tasks in less than a half hour."

They went and did their tasks in less than fifteen minutes and then met at the food hall.

At breakfast, they all sat down.

"So did anyone get a surprise while they were doing their tasks?" Tenten whispered as she glanced uneasily at the senseis.

"No."

"Yeah, me neither."

**With Senseis**

"They think we're up to something," Kurenai observed.

"Yeah, I know. They keep glancing over here and they're whispering. Let's act as though nothing's wrong and like we don't notice them whispering," he replied. "We'll lure them into false security and then we'll…attack!" he exclaimed, jumping up.

"Calm down. It's not all that exciting," Kurenai snapped as she pushed him back in his seat. Then she added, "But I got to admit, it is kind of fun knowing what's going to happen on the days of the _other_ tasks."

**Kids**

"Well, maybe it was just for the first day," Naruto suggested. He was really hoping for something challenging. "It better be challenging. It'll help me so that I can become the next Hokage!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know about your little "quest" to become Hokage," Sakura said, using air quotes.

"You use "air quotes"?" Ino and Naruto asked, smirking while imitating her.

"You guys used them too," she said.

"I don't know about Ino, but I was just making fun of you," Naruto shrugged and started eating again. Ino rolled her eyes as she punched Naruto on his head.

"What was that for?" he asked. He rubbed his head.

"You baka, I was copying off of her too," Ino said. "I wouldn't use air quotes. They're stupid," she said.

"Well. You still didn't have to hit me," Naruto complained. "That hurt."

"Aww, poor baby," Ino said sarcastically. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Um…yes!" he said like Nemo. (You know that part when Marlin asked if he wanted the anemone to sting him…Yeah, I don't know why I put that in there. Oh well, on with the story!) He bent his head towards her and pointed to a spot on it. "Right there."

"Eww, no way," Ino said, pushing his head away. "Anyway…" she stopped as she looked over at Hinata. "That's Hinata's job," she said as she smirked. Hinata glared at Ino.

"Why?" he asked, acting clueless. "Because she's nice? Is that why?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, that's why," Sakura answered before Ino could. Hinata sighed.

"Well anyway," Sasuke said. "Hurry up and eat, because Neji, Shikamaru, K- well everyone else is done eating except you three," he said to Naruto, Ino, and Sakura.

"Oh, shut up and stop being annoying," Naruto said.

"How about…no. You're being annoying, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Teme!"

"Both of you shut up," Neji said. "You're both annoying."

"Well, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Naruto said as they walked outside.

"Let's play house," Tenten said with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay," Sakura, Ino, and Naruto said, excitingly.

"Naruto," Neji said. "Tenten was joking. And anyway, why would you want to?"

"I was joking too."

"No you weren't," Shikamaru said, looking over at Naruto. "You were dead serious."

"You're an embarrassment to all boys," Kiba said. They all shook their heads sadly.

"Well," Sakura said. "Let's play anyway."

"The day I play house will be the day we see a fox fly," Sasuke said.

"Please, Sasuke," Sakura looked at Sasuke with her big shining jade green eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sasuke said as a fox flew by. He was sitting with his arms crossed on the floor acting like he was playing with toys. Naruto was sitting next to him, actually having fun. The others that had _sense_ were standing over them, wondering when they would stop. _Why _am_ I doing this,_ he asked himself. _It's all because of her stupid eyes. Her stupid, cute, shining, jade-green eyes…Wait! What am I saying? Get a hold of yourself,_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, you are the youngest and you're only 7 months old. You know you can't talk," Sakura said.

"Can't I be the dad," Sasuke complained. "I don't know how to act like a baby. You, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba are good at that. Wait, what am I saying? I didn't even want to play."

Sasuke slapped himself on the forehead.

"How about we just not play at all," Tenten said hopefully. "Agreed? Agreed."

She and the boys (except Naruto) walked away. The others followed sadly.

At lunch, they talked about what they should do with the rest of the day.

"How about we go look at the different rooms. Kakashi-sensei never actually showed us the inside," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those rooms. I'll go. What about you guys?" Tenten said.

"I'll go," Neji said, looking at Tenten. _As long as Tenten's going,_ he thought happily.

The others decided to go. The second room to their right had a TV. The second one on the left had a Gamecube, Playstation 2, Xbox 360, and a computer. **(A/N- The first two rooms were bathrooms remember?)**

"How could they afford all this?" Naruto asked in amazement.

The third room to their right just had two big couches and a shelf against the wall. There was also a table that could seat about 6 people. On the shelf, there were a bunch of games that had to do with dares and questions and stuff like that. A real Truth or Dare game was there with a box of questions and dares such as 'Kiss the person sitting next to you'.

"We'll have to play this sometime," Ino said, sneaking a glance at Shikamaru.

**(A/N- We're going to refer to the rooms as the 'TV room', 'video game room', 'game room', the er…'couch room', 'library', and 'detention room'.)**

The third room to the left just had couches and beanbag chairs everywhere.

"What, do they think we're little kids? No one would sit in those things," Tenten said, pointing to the beanbag chairs. Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Chidori, Ami, and Kiba all ran past them and jumped onto the beanbags.

"I stand corrected," she said. "Well, apparently, we're not too old. Who knew?" she added as she sat down in one. "These things are actually comfortable."

"Which room are we going to go to?" Kiba asked.

"Let's go to the room with the games," Tenten said.

"Okay," Ino said overly excited as she looked over at Shikamaru once again.

"Why?" Sakura asked innocently. The two suspected something in her voice. "Could it be that you guys are thinking about playing the games to ki-"

"You know, that is getting to be very annoying," Tenten said as she glared.

"Yeah, it really is," Ino said.

"Whatever, so back to my original question. Why?"

"Um…maybe because we were really plotting on getting you and-"

"Okay, okay," Sakura said quickly. "I get it. Are you guys coming?"

They went into the game room. They decided to play 20 questions again.

"But this time, no asking who you like. You can guess about the person, but you can't ask their name. And you can't ask two-part questions," Sakura said.

"Aww, but those are my favorite kind," Ino whined.

"That's why I said it," She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, I'll go first," Neji said. _Time to get Ino back,_ he thought.

He spun a kunai. It landed on Ino. She seemed a bit nervous, knowing that he would probably try and embarrass her. He seemed like he was thinking about something evil. Tenten could tell Neji was going to get Ino back. She knew him well and that he was the kind of person that didn't like to get embarrassed. _Part of me feels sorry for Ino…but that part's only about 5. The other 95 wants to see her get humiliated by what Neji will say,_ Tenten thought happily as she smiled at Neji and then Ino.

"Hey Neji, did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?" Ino said, panic in her voice. Tenten smirked.

Neji looked up. "Nope. You never did."

"Well, you are. Give me a hug," she said with fake excitement. She hugged him. (She was sitting next to him.) He just sat there and tried to think of it as Tenten, but it was no use. It just wasn't the same. After a while, he pried her off of him.

"First question, do you like someone?" he said simply. Tenten looked very happy. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Y-Yes," Ino said.

"Second, do you think he's cute?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling. She blushed.

"Third, what color is his hair?" Neji asked.

"Dark brown."

"Fourth, what style is it in?"

"A pony-tail," Ino said as she gulped. She glared at Tenten who tried to maintain a straight face and failed miserably.

"Fifth, is the pony-tail spiky?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Sixth, is he _lazy_?" Neji asked, emphasizing on the lazy. Tenten practically jumped up. She looked back in forth from Ino to Neji.

Ino looked at Neji, almost begging to ask a different question. He ignored the look on her face. She glanced at Shikamaru to see if he was paying attention, but he was. Ino tried to think of a way out, but could find none. "Yes," she sighed quietly. Neji smirked.

"Now it's my turn," Ino said, trying to get the attention off of her. She spun and it landed on Sakura.

"First, why is your hair pink?" she said.

"I was born like that," Sakura growled.

"Second, do you think I'm the most beautiful person you ever met?" Ino asked.

"Of course. Out of all the pigs, you are the most beautiful," Sakura said simply. Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Chidori, and Ami burst out laughing. Hinata giggled, while Shikamaru held back a laugh and just smiled.

"I said person," Ino growled.

"What, pigs are people too," Sakura said innocently. Even Sasuke and Neji laughed.

"Whatever. Third, if you had to pick between Sasuke or Kiba to kiss, who would you pick?"

Upon hearing his name, Sasuke looked up nervously. When his eyes met with Sakura's, he looked away and blushed faintly.

"Oh, Ino," Sakura groaned. "I don't know, probably Sasuke. No offense Kiba."

"None taken," Kiba said.

"Fourth, why?" Ino asked devilishly.

Sakura thought. "Um…because Kiba is like a brother to me and Sasuke's…a friend that…" she trailed off thinking. "is more like just a close friend?" she said more like a question.

"Um, yeah…right. So fifth, do you think Sasuke's cute?"

"That was the stupidest question. I mean it's not proving any information like if I like him. Of course I think Sasuke's cute. I mean, I could think a lot of people are cute, but it doesn't mean I like them," Sakura said very fast and nervously. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sakura, I never said you liked him. Anyway, sixth, would you go out with Sasuke if he asked you?"

"…"

"Well," Ino said, getting annoyed.

"I don't know," Sakura said. She looked down thinking. "Maybe."

"You're no fun," Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura. She just spun the kunai. It landed on Naruto.

"First, how long could you go without ramen," Sakura asked. The others paid attention. They had actually wondered the same thing. Naruto laughed for about five minutes.

"That's so funny! As if I actually tried. But really Sakura, what's the question?" Naruto said as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"That _was_ the real question. I'll just take it as a 'don't know'," Sakura said. She rolled her eyes. Naruto could be a baka sometimes. "Second, who would you rather kiss, Ino or Hinata?"

Hinata and Naruto started to blush while Ino just looked at her like she was a crazy person running butt-naked down the street. Like Naruto would pick her.

"I'd pick Hinata," Naruto said as Hinata smiled.

"Third, why?"

"Because, for one thing, Ino-please don't kill me Ino-is mean to me sometimes even though she's my friend. She's too crazy. I would never kiss her for fear of her punching me in the mouth," he said. "Plus, I like Hinata better anyway."

"Fourth-shut up Ino," the pink-haired kunoichi turned to her best friend. The said girl was, a moment before, muttering to whoever was listening (which was no one) about how Naruto was a baka and blah blah blah…you get it, she was angry. She now looked back at the pink-haired girl with a glare that would put Sasuke's to shame. "Thank you," Sakura said sweetly.

"Anyway, fourth, who's your best girl friend?"

"Umm…hard to say. I would pick Hinata because she's the nicest, but you all have different personalities…some of them scarier than others at times," Naruto added with a shudder. "Well, I guess you're all pretty much my best girl friends."

"Fifth, who do you think Ino makes a good couple with?" she said casually, ignoring the fact that Ino was sending death glares her way.

"Oh, well Shikamaru," Naruto said dumbly, falling into Sakura's trap. She wanted Naruto to embarrass Ino. Ino would get mad and wouldn't come after her. What she didn't know was that Shikamaru would be mad too. They were both blushing but glaring at Naruto too. Inside Ino was very happy because even his friends thought the two made a good couple, but she was also mad because they might tease her about liking him.

"Sixth, what was the longest time you have liked any girl?"

"About…I don't know. I probably liked the girl longer than when I first realized it."

"Oh Naruto, you're almost as bad as Sakura is. Whatever, this is starting to get boring. It's getting time for dinner. Come on."

They ate dinner and then went to bed.

**Different Day**

_Ino and Shikamaru were sitting together under the stars. Suddenly, Shikamaru turned to Ino. She looked over at him and he said, "Ino, I lov-"_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Ino woke up. "Right when he was about to tell me he loved me. You just couldn't let me have my moment."

She slammed the door open and stomped into Sakura and Tenten's room. Tenten was sitting up in her bed with her mouth open. Ino went over to her bed and crossed her arms.

"What is wrong with you," she said quietly. She looked very calm. That was a bad sign when Ino was being patient first. It meant she saved her anger for later. Tenten didn't answer. She didn't even look at Ino. Ino dropped her arms and clenched her fists. Her face was turning red as her expression changed entirely. She took Tenten by the shoulders and shook her furiously.

"I said, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled in Tenten's ear. She finally looked at Ino. "I WAS HAVING A DREAM ABOUT SHI-"

Suddenly Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji opened the door and curiously looked in.

"What's going on in here?" Shikamaru asked. "First, we heard a scream and then Ino starts yelling like a maniac."

Sakura giggled. Everyone looked over at her. She had been sitting up for some time now, watching the hilarious scene unfold before her eyes.

"What happened was: Tenten screamed after she saw what she had to do today and woke Ino up. Ino came in here yelling, mad that Tenten interrupted her dream and woke her up before Shi-" she explained.

"Okay, okay, that's not important. What's important is WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU YELLING ABOUT TENTEN?" Ino cut in, still upset.

They all looked at her. She still had her mouth open. She closed it and swallowed. She turned to them and said, "They…told me…t-to-to…wear a…dress and put my hair down."

They all sweat dropped. Ino looked ready to kill. She looked over at Tenten very slowly and then lunged at her, trying to strangle her. Neji held her back. She started kicking and screaming. Shikamaru had to help.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she screeched. "YOU WOKE US UP BECAUSE YOU HAD TO WEAR A STUPID DRESS AND WEAR YOUR HAIR DOWN FOR ONE DAY!!!! I OUGHT'TA …"

They took her back in her room where they could still here her screaming. Then they went back to their own rooms.

"Well, that was…interesting," Sakura said after some time. "You know, you still didn't have to scream like that Ten-"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" for the second time in less than five minutes, another scream came. Except this time it was five people, specifically Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I'm not allowed to talk the whole day, starting at breakfast," she said. Her eyes widened as the whole realization hit her. "I can't talk at ALL for the whole day!! Oh my god!!! I can't even ask for something as little as the salt."

**Ino/Ami/Hinata's Room**

"What's wrong, Ino?" Hinata asked worriedly. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm not allowed to talk the whole day, starting at breakfast." Ino said shakily. "What's your task?"

"Mine is to…hurt Naruto," Hinata finished quietly. "What's yours, Ami?"

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone," she lied.

"This is going to be a loooong day," Ino said.

**Naruto/Shika/Neji's Room**

"NNOOO!! I'm not allowed to talk the whole day, starting at breakfast except when I use a jutsu," Naruto exclaimed. "That's practically IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Please, it's too early Naruto." Neji said. "I can't believe I have to stutter in front of Tenten."

"What's the big deal about that?" Naruto asked, distracted for the time being.

"The Hyuuga clan does not stutter in front of girls. We're very cool and collected. We're too proud for that. At least…I am," Neji said sternly.

"Mine is to…train against Naruto," Shikamaru said. "That's horrible. That'll be for hours. How troublesome."

"Why didn't you yell if it was that bad?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's too troublesome to yell."

**Sasuke/Kiba/Chidori's Room**

"What are you yellin' about?" Chidori asked groggily. Kiba woke up too.

Sasuke's left eye was twitching as he dropped the paper. "I h-have t-to actually answer people with…words. Each of my answers has to be at least five words. I'll have to use… gasp…complete sentences. What's yours?"

"I'm not allowed to tell," Chidori lied.

"Neither am I."

**Breakfast**

"Oi, Sakura who is my friend. Can you pass the salt and pepper?" Sasuke asked. She nodded as she gave it to him. "Thank you…for giving it to me," he said as he counted on his fingers. His left eye twitched again.

Tenten came in a little late. She had tried to decide whether to even go out today.

Flashback

_Tenten got dressed and took her hair buns out. She looked in the mirror and shuddered._

"_There's no way I can do this," she said to no one in particular. "But I have to."_

"_I'm not going out like this," she said stubbornly as she looked away from her reflection. _I can't believe I just did that as if I was talking to a real person, _she thought._ _"But I have to or I'll get 'detention'," she said._

"_Maybe if I just stay in my room all day," Tenten reasoned. "Tenten, you're a genius."_

_Just then her stomach growled. "Oh, I forgot about you. I have to eat," she said as she patted her stomach. " I guess I have to go out like this. I guess you were right after all. I have no choice."_

"_Of course I'm right."_

"_Wait why am I talking to myself. Remind me never to talk to the mirror again."_

"_Alright. WAIT stop! I can't believe I'm talking to myself like this. STOP. All right, thanks. Ugh, I did it again!!"_

_She left her room, shaking her head at her craziness._

End Flashback

When Tenten came in, everyone's mouth hung open. They never knew it was so long. Her hair went to the middle of her back. As she sat down, Neji continued to stare at her. She blushed.

"Do I look that bad, Neji?" she asked shyly, for once. Tenten wasn't shy and didn't like it when she acted that way in front of Neji.

"N-no, I-I-I'm just um…I…" he looked down. Sasuke and Shikamaru looked over at him.

"Wow, he's pretty good at acting," Sasuke said as he took a bite out of his rice ball.

"Something tells me Neji's not pretending," Shikamaru replied, still watching Neji and Tenten.

"Hey, Naruto, can you pass the salt," Hinata said. _I still don't know how I'm going to hurt Naruto. I really don't want to._

He passed it. "Thanks," she said. He didn't answer

She looked up at him. He wasn't exactly looking at her. "Naruto, why won't you answer me?"

He still didn't answer her and was looking somewhere else. She kicked his leg under the table to try and get his attention. He opened his mouth to scream, but quickly closed it as he tightly closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh, I see. You're not allowed to talk just like Ino and Sakura," Hinata said after a while. "Did I hurt you?"

He nodded. "Gomen." _Wait, I hurt Naruto,_ she thought. "Yes, I hurt Naruto…I mean, 'no, I hurt Naruto," she added as Naruto looked at her incredulously.

The only happy ones were Kiba, Chidori, and Ami who sat and watched everyone else suffer. Every so often Sasuke's eye would twitch because of having to actually speak. Neji would stutter in front of Tenten and she would start blushing even though she didn't want to. Ino, Sakura, and Naruto would make a sound, starting to talk but would cover it up with a cough or sneeze.

Later, Shikamaru and Naruto started to train. I could tell you about the fight between them, but instead I'll be lazy and just tell you the last bit.

Shikamaru was holding Naruto with his Shadow Bind technique when suddenly two kunais were thrown from somewhere in the trees. He managed to dodge one but the other grazed his shoulder. The Naruto he was holding disappeared into a puff of smoke. It was just a clone. Shikamaru was quick and threw a shuriken at a string of a trap he had prepared earlier. A set of kunais and shuriken flew off into one whole side of the training grounds. He saw a big puff of smoke as a bunch of clones disappeared. Shikamaru jumped up into a tree as Naruto broke through the ground in the place where Shikamaru was standing just a second ago.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," Naruto yelled as he did some quick hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. There was a puff of smoke as a fox emerged. It wasn't really big, just big enough to carry a small two-year-old. It was red-orange with a yellow streak running down its back. It had three tails, each with a yellow tip. It looked over his shoulder to look at Naruto.

"Oh, hey Naruto. I thought it was someone else who summoned me. Didn't think you would be in a tight enough situation to summon me. So far, you're the only one to summon foxes since the Fourth," the fox said casually.

Naruto only nodded. "He's not allowed to talk, fox," Shikamaru called.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto's friend, Shikamaru."

"Well, what are you talking about?"

"It's too troublesome to explain, but I will tell you about why you're here. Naruto is helping me train until one of us is unable to fight. It's my task to fight him. It's not a life or death situation."

"Well, why can't he talk?"

_I'm not allowed to talk because that was the task I was given._

**_How are you talking to me in our minds, kit? _**the fox asked curiously.

_I don't know. I just discovered it. I guess you can do that with summoned animals. Or it might be my own ability since you're a fox. Or it might just be Kyuubi helping._ Naruto answered.

_**Hm, whatever. So what is this task you said something about? That lazy guy said something about tasks too.**_

_My friends and me were chosen to stay in this one area. Each week we have to do tasks that challenge us physically, mentally, or emotionally. We can't leave the area for four weeks and we have nothing better to do anyway so I guess it's kind of fun. I don't know what happens at the end of the whole thing though. _Naruto explained.

**_Oh, that's nice. Is that girl, Hinata here? _**The fox asked slyly as he started laughing.

_How do you know about Hinata? _Naruto asked, outraged.

_**Oh, Kyuubi told me. Before you could talk to me, Kyuubi and I used to chat about your personal life sometimes.**_

_What? KYUUBI? WHERE ARE YOU? _Naruto yelled.

**_What do you want, Kit? _**Kyuubi asked as he yawned.

_I thought you weren't evil anymore. _Naruto said.

**_Oh, be quiet. It's not that serious. And I'm not evil anymore. You know that. _**Oh yeah. Kyuubi isn't evil any more. I just decided that so it's not on 'things you should know'. I might put in how he's not evil later in the story. I MIGHT.

**_But, back to the other issue, we talk about you sometimes. How you're getting stronger and how you're growing and…your love life. _**He added quietly.

_WHAT. _Naruto screamed.

**_Shouldn't we get back to your fight or whatever it is? _**The fox asked in a bored tone.

_Oh yeah. Bye Kyuubi._

**_I'll talk to you later, Kit._**

Naruto zoned back into his fight. He had been sitting down. In front of him, the fox was sitting too. He came back to attention and stood up.

"It's about time. You two have been sitting like that for about fifteen minutes now," Shikamaru said. They looked over to see him leaning against a tree lazily.

"Shikamaru, you bum. Get up," the fox said for Naruto. "He told me to say this."

Naruto threw a kunai at Shikamaru who deflected it with his own.

"Well, I'm running low on chakra and you will be too since you summoned that fox. I'd say we have about thirty minutes left, give or take," Shikamaru calculated.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Better make this fast," the fox said for Naruto again as they got into a fighting stance.

Naruto and the fox used a technique to make two people, both half foxes. They attacked Shikamaru from both sides.

After a while, Naruto and Shikamaru both lay on the ground, exhausted. The fox had long gone.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Shikamaru said sarcastically. "Just in time for lunch."

"Oi," Ino yelled from the door. "Shika! Naruto! Hurry up. It's time for lunch."

"That's easy for her to say," Shikamaru grumbled. "She didn't just train against Naruto…And since when does she call me 'Shika'?"

They walked over to her. "Since when do you call me 'Shika'?"

"Since now, Shika. Now, come on," Ino said as she grabbed their wrists and pulled them in the door.

"Oh my god, Shika. What happened to your shoulder? Are you hurt? Do you need Sakura to heal it? Let me put a bandage on it," she said, panicking as she pulled him into her room forgetting about Naruto. She put a bandage on it.

"Thanks, but I was fine. It's just a small cut."

"Well, I was worried."

"Troublesome girl."

"Shut up," Ino said as she smiled.

"Why are you talking anyway, Ino?"

"Because they're not going to catch me out here. It doesn't matter."

**At Lunch**

"I really don't like today," Sasuke grumbled, still counting on his fingers.

"Yeah, you're right," Neji said. He turned to Tenten. She smiled at him.

"Hey, you never answered my question, Neji. How do I look?"

He looked at her and suddenly got nervous. He looked at his food. "Um, you l-l-look uh…v-v-very nice," he said, not looking at her.

"You're not even looking at me," she said crossing her arms. Neji sighed and looked up at her.

"Y-you l-l-look nice," he said.

"Nice how?" she asked. He groaned.

"You l-l-look…b-b-beautiful I mean-uh…cute and…umm, uh…both," he said.

"Oh, you really think so? Thanks, Neji," Tenten said as she hugged him. He stood there stunned for a moment and then hugged her back. When she let go and looked at him, he had a goofy grin on his face.

"You're welcome," Neji said quietly. He turned back to the boys who he noticed were all smirking at him. "Oh, shut up!"

"Okay, if you say so _lover_ boy," Sasuke said. Neji looked very angry which made him smirk even more.

"C'mon, leave Neji alone," Shikamaru said. Right when Neji was about to thank him, he continued. "You know he keeps his _romantic_ life to himself."

Neji glared at the both of them.

"What do you girls want to do?" he asked as he turned to them.

"Let's decide when we get there since those three can't talk," Hinata said as she nodded to them.

"Well, let's go," Sasuke said. They decided to go to the TV room.

"What do you want to watch?" Tenten asked.

"Card Captor Sakura is what Sakura wants to watch," Hinata said as she looked at Sakura mouthing words to her.

"Uh, Sakura? Isn't that show a little too young for you?" Tenten asked.

"It's a girl show anyway," Shikamaru said.

"She probably likes it just because the girl has the same name as her," Tenten said.

"Wow. Well, we're not watching that," Neji said.

"Even I agree with that," Ino said.

"Let's watch Pokemon!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I haven't watched that show in years," Sasuke said.

"Even I used to watch that," Tenten said.

"Yeah, that was a boys _and_ girls show. I'll watch it," Shikamaru said.

"It'll bring back memories," Neji said. "Wait, you're not supposed to be talking, Naruto."

"Well, if Ino can get away with it, so can I."

They all sat down and watched Pokemon for four hours. (Wow, They have no lives today. Oh well, I guess they were bored.)

**At Dinner**

"This day is almost over!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I'm about to go to bed early just so I can say 'Hn' again."

"I'm with you. This is annoying," Neji complained. "And I wasn't even doing it on purpose all the time."

"Well, my task is already over, so I don't really care. The people that have to still suffer unless they go to bed early are Neji, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto. Although I am still sore. That fox Naruto summoned was strong. I guess I'll go to bed early too. It depends."

After dinner, they decided to go to bed because they just couldn't take the torture any longer.

**(A/N- Oh yeah, thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I love you peoples. (Hugs air as if it was you.)**


	8. And they lie

**(A/N- Here's Chap 8.)**

Chapter 8- Lying and Crying

(This is Monday Morning.) The senseis were in their usual meeting place, the room at the end of the hallway.

"The kids are in for it now," Kurenai said evilly. She was really getting into the whole get-the-kids-together-by-making-them-do-embarrassing-things-that-have-something-to-do-with-their-crushes scheme. The senseis mostly left her alone when she said something like that. They knew she would get all excited and start suggesting crazy things. Even Kakashi was scared when she got into her little evil moods.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see their tasks," she said as she cackled maniacally.

"And that's our cue to leave," Kakashi whispered to Asuma and Gai. They nodded their heads and the three snuck out of the room and into Kakashi's bedroom to have a meeting.

"That woman's crazy!" Asuma exclaimed. "I need a cigarette."

"Not in my room!" Kakashi said as Asuma lifted a lighter to the cigarette.

"Well, maybe we should ask her for ideas and then she'll stop acting all obsessed with it. She probably just wants to take place in the humiliating. Maybe she'll act less crazy."

"Alright, we'll give it a shot."

**With Girls**

"Mine says to cry," Sakura said confusedly.

"Mine too," said the others, just as confused as her. (Except Ami who decided to go along with it.)

"I can't just cry out of nowhere," Tenten complained.

"Neither can I. I have to have a reason," Hinata said.

"Me neither. I _don't_ cry," Ino said determinedly.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about you Ino. You just do not like to cry," Sakura said shaking her head.

"Got that right. It's a sign of weakness. I will not cry," Ino replied.

"It's not a sign of weakness," Hinata said. "It's called a way of showing your emotions. Are you going to say that laughing is a sign of weakness? Because laughing is the same thing as crying except one is for happiness and the other's sadness."

"Well, I guess you're right," Ino said. "Nah, you're not. I still don't like crying."

**With Boys**

"So, let me get this straight," Sasuke said. "We're all supposed to hurt the girls we like emotionally."

"Except me," Chidori lied. "I just have to hurt Ami and I don't like her. At least, not that way."

"And me," Kiba lied with him. "I just have to climb a tree without using chakra or my nails. I also can't jump from branch to branch. That's virtually impossible."

"The bad thing is the fact that they told us exactly what to do to hurt them," Neji said.

"And we all get three days to do it. Half of us need help from the rest of us just to hurt them too. You can tell that it would probably work," Shikamaru analyzed.

"Well, who wants to do theirs first?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"You know, I think Neji should go first," Shikamaru said. "I mean think about it. His is the most elaborate and serious so if we do his last, the girls probably wouldn't fall for it," Shikamaru added when Neji glared at him.

"Hm, you're right," Sasuke said. He turned to Naruto. "What do you think?"

"Sorry Neji, but you should probably go first," Naruto said.

"I just can't do it. I really don't want to hurt Tenten like that. What I have to do is so wrong," Neji groaned.

"We'll help you Neji. It'll be okay…I hope," he added in an undertone as he looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru.

**After Lunch**

Shikamaru ran to get Tenten from the gym. She knew something was wrong because he was running and that wasn't normal for Shikamaru. She looked at him expectantly.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"N-Neji…gasp…Neji is really hurt…pant…and he might d-," Tenten was already running towards the door. He followed after her.

"Tenten, wait! Before you see him, let me tell-," Shikamaru called too late.

Tenten gasped when she saw him. Neji was lying near the training grounds, his eyes looking towards the sky. He had a huge gash in his stomach. He also had a cut in his arm that was bleeding dangerously. Naruto and Sasuke were standing over him. They looked up as Tenten came closer but didn't say anything.

She stood there looking at him for a moment and then started to smile.

"Neji, don't kid like that. You almost had me worried there for a second," she said as she laughed. He didn't look at her. "Neji! Neji?"

She moved a little closer and was about to nudge Neji with her foot when Naruto got in front of her. He pushed her back a little bit.

"Tenten," he said carefully as he looked her in the eye. She looked at him. "I d-don't know how I'm going to put this b-but…Neji…he's…d-dead," he finished quietly. She looked at him for a second until a tear fell from her eye.

"He is not, Naruto. You shouldn't kid like that," Tenten suddenly looked upset. "Don't say things like that. Neji, stop playing and get up."

"Tenten, you're in denial. He's dead," Naruto said quietly, no longer looking at her but at the ground.

"Shut up, Naruto," She said as she was about to push him away. Tenten found that she couldn't move. Sasuke was holding her from the back. She hadn't even noticed him there.

"Tenten, please stop. Neji…is…Neji, he's…dead," he said in her ear. And then the tears really came. She slid down to a sitting position.

"Please, please don't die, Neji," she whispered as tears slid down her face. Naruto gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten," he said sincerely. She sat there, stunned while Naruto tried to comfort her.

As more tears streamed down her face, Neji suddenly sat up. She looked over and her eyes grew wide. She pushed Naruto off of her and hugged Neji tightly.

"Oh my god, Neji. I was so worried. I thought you were dead.

"Tenten, it was a joke. I made the others do it."

She looked at him with her mouth open as she let her arms fall away from him. She couldn't believe what he had just said. At first, she was happy but then she suddenly looked very angry. "I-I can't believe you just did that Neji. I'm going to my room and **don't** come in," she said sharply as she glared at Neji. He sighed as she walked away.

"I knew something like that would happen." He dispelled the genjutsu.

"Yeah, even I kind of thought it was real," Shikamaru said, shaken by the whole thing. "That was really intense."

"He's right," Naruto, still quiet. "Even though you said it was a joke, Tenten's probably crying in her room right now. I really didn't want to do that."

**Tenten's Room**

When Tenten went into her room, Sakura looked up from a book she was reading. Tenten looked sad.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" she asked. Tenten looked over at her and then went to her bed and put her face in her pillow.

Sakura went over to Tenten's bed and knelt down beside it. Tenten turned her head to face Sakura. She sniffed. "Tell me what happened, Tenten."

"Neji died," Tenten stopped and looked at Sakura. Sakura gasped. "See, I bet you thought I was serious, but I wasn't. That's what they did to me and when I started to cry, Neji sat up and just said it was a joke."

Sakura stood there, not knowing what to say. "Well, why are you crying still?"

"Two reasons. First, I keep thinking about if that really did happen and what I'd do if it did. Second, Neji definitely doesn't think of me as anything more than just a friend if he did that to me."

Tenten just lay there on her bed looking at nothing in particular. Tears were silently rolling down her face.

"Tenten, are you just going to lie here for the rest of the day?" Sakura asked her friend. She nodded her head.

"You're not even going to eat dinner?"

Tenten shook her head.

"Well, I'll bring you some dinner later, okay?" Sakura said. _Wow, she really seems sad. I really can't do anything for her though._

She nodded her head again. "Do you want to be left alone now?"

"Yeah," Tenten said sadly, barely above a whisper.

"Alright, call me if you need something," Sakura said as she went into Ino's room.

"Ino, Hinata, don't bother Tenten. She's in our room and she wants to be alone. She won't be at dinner either," Sakura said as she went into their room.

Hinata and Ino looked up from their game of cards. "Why?"

"Well," Sakura said as she sat down on the floor next to them. "Neji pretended like he had died and the boys helped him and made it seem real. So when Tenten started crying, Neji sat up and suddenly just said he was kidding."

"Are you serious? I'm going to kill them," Ino said.

"Tenten's still crying," Sakura said sadly.

"Aww, I feel bad for her," Hinata said.

**At Dinner**

Neji noticed Tenten wasn't at dinner. Now he really felt bad.

_She must be really upset if she's not coming to dinner,_ he thought.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are to do that to Tenten?" Ino said as she approached Neji.

"Ino, please just leave me alone," he said tiredly.

"No! Tell me why you did it," she yelled.

"Ino, please," he said desperately. "I just want to be left alone."

He seemed pretty sad himself. She looked at him considering how sorry he looked.

"Alright," she said as she went back to her seat next to Sakura.

**With Senseis**

"Hm, it seems that Neji did his task first today," Kakashi observed.

"I guess they are smart after all. They figured out that if Neji went last, nobody would've believed it," Kurenai said. "I wonder how hurt Tenten is."

"Well, I hope they didn't hurt our Flower of Konoha too bad. She might lose her youthful power," Gai said.

"You know Tenten would probably hurt you if you said that in front of her. But anyway, I wonder how bad they hurt her. I never actually saw her cry."

It was very quiet that dinner.

**Tenten/Sakura's Room**

"Here's your dinner, Tenten," Sakura said quietly. "Are you going to be okay?"

Tenten sat up as she took the food from Sakura. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Your welcome," Sakura gave her a hug.

A little while later, everyone went to sleep.

**Next Day (Tuesday)**

"Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted even though two of the boys were in his room.

"Must you yell?" Neji asked, aggravated.

"What got you in a bad mood today?" Sasuke looked at him as he came in.

"Nothing," Neji huffed as he averted his eyes to the wall.

"Whatever, what did you want, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who's going to make the girls sad today?" Naruto asked as he sat back down on his bed. The other two looked at one another uneasily. (Remember Neji already hurt Tenten.)

"Well, you can do it after breakfast today, Naruto," Sasuke said quickly. "And Shikamaru can do it after lunch. And I'll do it tomorrow," he finished.

"Oh, fine," Naruto grumbled as he crossed his arms. "But why can't Shikamaru do it first?"

"Just do it Naruto" Sasuke said.

**Breakfast**

"Is Tenten coming to breakfast?" Hinata asked, a little worried.

"She's coming to eat late so mostly everyone will be gone," Sakura said.

"Wow, I never knew Tenten was this emotional," Naruto said quietly to Neji.

"Hn."

"Well, aren't you in a bad mood today," Sasuke observed.

"No, I'm in a good mood Sasuke. I always look like this when I'm happy," Neji said sarcastically.

"You do? Why?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!" Neji growled threateningly which Sasuke chose to ignore.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

Neji didn't reply but instead gripped the table as he stared in a straight line in front of him. His Byakugan was activating as veins slowly appeared on his face. Sasuke failed to notice but Naruto did.

"Sasuke, switch spots with me so I can talk to Neji," Naruto said, thinking fast. He really didn't want the two number one rookies fighting.

"Better listen, Uchiha," Neji sounded deadly. He was still gripping the table and staring straight ahead.

Sasuke knew he was mad now. Neji hadn't called him Uchiha since the start of the Chuunin Exams. Also, the two only called the other by their last name when they were joking an argument. And Sasuke was pretty sure they weren't joking.

You see, serious people like those two can be best friends or worst enemies depending on how they act around each other. For example, if Sasuke and Neji respected each other's quietness and could sit in the same room without really getting excited or loud, they could probably end up being good friends, simply because they were alike and knew when the other wanted to be quiet or talk. But if Sasuke and Neji were to annoy the other by actually talking when the other doesn't want to talk (like Sasuke was doing now) or was upset, the result would be very…let's just say, 'not pleasant'.

So Sasuke-yes the great Uchiha Sasuke-actually switched seats with Naruto and _didn't_ take the challenge Neji had given him. It wasn't that he was afraid, it was just that he wasn't about to put an end to their friendship over a girl, especially over one that both of them didn't even like.

"Neji? Earth to Neji," Naruto said, waving his hand in front of Neji's face. Neji looked over at him as the veins started to disappear.

"Think happy thoughts Neji. Just think about…how Tenten looked when she had that dress on."

Neji calmed down. He looked towards the door and then Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, is Tenten going to actually talk to us today? Is she going to be with us or in her room?" he asked.

"Well, she'll talk to us. I don't know about you. And she will be with us. She'll probably just be a little quiet."

"Oh."

**After Breakfast**

Somehow Hinata and Naruto ended up alone near the front gate. Well, not really alone, Hinata realized. They were really just a little ahead of the others. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were in the very back. Tenten had actually come out with them but she didn't really talk, only when asked a question. They avoided Neji and the boys who were in the middle. Chidori and Ami were somewhere else. They were all just walking around from lack of anything better to do. Hinata decided to try and start a conversation with Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-" she called right before he pushed her out of the way. She couldn't catch her balance and fell.

"Get out of the way, Hinata!" he said as he ran towards the front gate. There was a girl who was walking past it. "Wait!" he yelled. The girl stopped. She had orange hair and she wore dark clothes. She looked over and smiled as she saw who it was. Naruto smiled and greeted her. They seemed to be talking about something. Hinata looked on in utter confusion as the girl leaned forward and kissed Naruto. Anger and jealousy welled up inside her but underneath it all was sadness. She balled up a fist and punched the closest thing next to her, which happened to be Neji.

"Ow, Hinata. What the heck was that for?" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"Sorry," she monotonously, still looking at the couple near the gate. "Didn't mean to."

"Hinata, are you okay?" Neji asked.

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Neji. "Huh? Oh yeah…I'm fine," she said, her voice sounding hollow.

"You sure?" Neji said.

"I'm fine," Hinata said coldly as she walked towards the door.

"Oi, Hinata," Ino called. "Aren't you going to stay outside?"

Hinata looked over at Ino for a brief second and then went inside.

"You know, I think something happened with Naruto," Sakura said after thinking.

"But N- oh yeah, you're right. Naruto's talking to that girl over there," Ino said as she pointed over to the girl and Naruto.

"She looks strangely familiar," Sakura said, thinking hard. "Where have I seen her before? Sasame!" she suddenly shouted. "That's Sasame from the Sound Country. We met her there. She's part of the…something clan. I forgot."

"Oh, I see. Naruto probably kissed her or something like that. So, Hinata got hurt too."

"And then there were two," Sakura said quietly.

"Ha, that's kind of funny," Ino said. "Oh, sorry," she said as Tenten looked at her strangely.

She was crying softly on her bed. Hinata just couldn't believe Naruto was with another girl. That girl had kissed Naruto. _Her _Naruto. Well, technically, he wasn't _hers_. But it didn't matter, she told herself. Hinata was still very upset about how Naruto just pushed her out of the way like she was nothing more than a useless pile of nothingness, ready to be tossed aside like an old toy. Okay, now she was being dramatic, but she was still mad. Too bad she didn't know one of Naruto's clones had transformed into the girl.

She told herself not to think about him, that she was too good for him anyway, but of course it didn't work. So now, Hinata was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had decided that she wasn't going to cry for an hour just so that she could get a headache and skip lunch and dinner. She was going to lunch and she would not show sadness to Naruto, maybe anger, but not sadness.

**At Lunch**

Hinata had already told the girls what happened and they all felt sorry for her. She was quiet too so only Sakura and Ino were talking. Every so often Tenten or Hinata would answer a question with a 'Hm' or a shrug or an 'Idanno' which I _think_ was supposed to mean 'I don't know.' Naruto and Neji looked sad, Sasuke wasn't helping, Shikamaru was telling Kiba how troublesome it all was, and Chidori and Ami were sitting together watching everything.

**After Lunch**

They were all in the TV room, just flipping channels for they had nothing else to do. Well actually Sasuke was flipping channels, Sakura and Ino were yelling at him to stop, Shikamaru and Tenten remained indifferent, Neji and Naruto were wrapped up in their own thoughts about the girls, Hinata was busy brooding, Ami and Chidori were having a conversation, and Kiba was...somewhere. Probably trying to climb a tree.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru said quietly. She turned to him and instantly forgot about Sasuke. "Um…can I talk to you?"

"Um…yeah. Go ahead," Ino said.

"I mean, in private. You know, outside," he said, motioning towards the door.

"Oh."

They went outside and Shikamaru turned to face her.

"Okay, well um, we've been friends for a long time, right?" he said looking at her.

"Yeah, Shika. Why?"

"Almost best friends I'd say, wouldn't you?" he said looking at the ground and scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, you're one of my best friends. You know that, Shika."

"Okay, so we're close enough so that when one tells the other something but that person doesn't feel the same way, that person won't laugh at what the other told them?"

_What is he getting at? He seems really nervous. Is he trying to say that he…loves me? Oh my god, I really hope he is,_ she thought, getting all excited.

**_Maybe if you actually listen, you'll find out. Isn't that a great idea?_** Inner Ino said sarcastically.

_Oh, shut up!_ Ino said, arguing with herself.

**_Why don't you? Your little Shika is starting to talk again._**

"Ino?" Shikamaru called.

"Oh, sorry. I was…thinking," Ino said.

**_More like fantasizing,_** her Inner Self teased.

_Shut up! Aren't you supposed to be me? Aren't you supposed to help me or give me advice? Because I would never give myself a hard time,_ Ino thought.

**_Yeah, well you see, I'm your…conscience in a way. No, that's not right. I'm your…your Inner Self. I'm the voice you argue with until you realize I was right the whole time. I'm the little voice when you're in denial sometimes and I eventually make you see the truth. Remember, I was that little voice you sat up all night arguing with when you weren't sure about your feelings toward_** **Shika_? So for your information, I _do_ help you. I just have to tease you or argue with you before you finally get it._**

_Yeah, whatever you say. I'm going back to Shika._

"Where were we? Oh yeah, I remember. I say 'yes' to your question."

"Okay, do you feel that I have a chance at going out with…" he stopped.

"Yeah?" she said leaning in closer.

"Do you think I have a chance with going out with…Temari?" he finished. He felt awful because he knew that Ino didn't like Temari especially and he knew it would hurt her more than if it was a different girl he liked.

She stood there speechless for a moment. A rush of a hundred different emotions swirled inside of Ino, but the one that stood out most was anger. Oh, how she hated Temari a thousand times more now. Fire raged in her eyes as she looked over to the boy who was the cause for this. Shikamaru was scared. He would be murdered at age 15. And while it wasn't a short life, it sure as heck wasn't a long one either. He edged back a little. She still didn't say anything but just glared at Shikamaru.

"I-Ino," he actually dared to call her name.

It took her a while but "Yeah" she answered.

"Um…you never answered my question. D-do you think th-that I have a chance with her?" Oh, he was really being brave now, or maybe just reeeally stupid. Yes, probably just stupid.

"I think you might have a chance," Ino said in a very cold voice. She was no longer looking at him, but at the ground. Shikamaru shivered. "But, why?"

"Excuse me."

"I said, why? Why do you like her?"

"Oh, because, she did save me that one time. And I think she's nice. She just acts tough all the time."

"Well, what about girls in Konoha?" she said in a pleading voice. She said it as if she was begging him to change his mind.

"Well, there are no _pretty_ girls in Konoha," he seemed to emphasize on the 'pretty'. "Plus, she's actually _strong_ and _smart_."

Shikamaru inwardly cringed. The senseis had said that if she happened to ask him that question, than to give Ino that answer. _Why did they have to tell me to say that? How did they know she was going to ask me,_ he thought.

**_The same way you did. You knew she was going to ask you too. You know how stubborn she is. I mean she is Ino and you know her very well,_** the nasty little voice in his mind said.

_Who asked you?_ He snapped.

**_Actually, you did,_** the voice replied.

_Both of those questions were rhetorical._

_**Whatever.**_

"Oh," Ino said. "W-well okay. I'm j-just going to go to my room," she was no longer looking up but had her head down so he couldn't see the tears running down her cheek.

"Ino? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, concerned. **_Of course she's not okay,_** his inner voice said. **_I mean, you did just tell her that you liked someone else. And you basically said to her that she's not pretty, smart, or a good ninja._**

_Thank you once again for your two-sense. But I can really do without._

**_All right. Bye and have fun. And by the way, it's two-_cents_, not two-sense._**

Shikamaru was left in a huff about Ino and the fact that his Inner Self was smarter than him. He went back into the room in slow steps.

"Troublesome," he muttered and it couldn't be truer.

Sakura looked up as he came in.

"Where's Ino?"

"She left after I told her something. She said she was going to her room," Shikamaru said.

The girls exchanged nervous glances.

"And then there was one. We know," Tenten said rather annoyed as Sakura opened her mouth.

They went to Ino's room, but she wasn't there. They decided to leave her alone, wherever she was.

**With Ino**

Ino was sitting on a big, flat rock on the edge of a stream, in one of the gardens. She was just staring into the water, making a list of one hundred ways to kill Temari. She was currently up to 89 and she promised herself that she wouldn't stop until she reached 100. Sure, it wasn't a healthy hobby, but it made her feel slightly better and that's all that mattered, right? Right.

_Let's see, I could steal her fan and then push her off a cliff so she couldn't get back up. It'd have to be a reeeally spiky, narrow cliff so she would have no chance of surviving._

_**Ooh, you could also use a genjutsu to look like Shikamaru so she would trust you and then you can stab her in the back, literally.**_

_Yeah, that's a good idea. I thought you weren't nice, Inner Self._

_**I am nice when you really need me to be. Plus, I am you so I hate Temari just as much.**_

_You know, that means a lot to me._

_**Yeah, so you have 91 deaths now. There're only 9 more.** _**(A/N-Sorry if you're a Temari fan.)**

_Well, that was fun, _Ino thought after she finished._ I guess I should try something more calming and relaxing to get my mind off of Shikamaru lo-lo- and Temari, _she said giving up on trying to say Shikamaru loved Temari.

_**Why not try cloud gazing?**_

_That's not a bad idea. Kind of ironic, really. Doing what Shikamaru does all the time to forget about Shikamaru._

So Ino laid back on the rock, looking at the sky. Luckily it was windy today so the clouds were actually captivating to Ino, swirling, changing, never in one shape for more than a second. She soon became very relaxed. It helped her think more clearly. Maybe, Shikamaru was lying. She ran all the possibilities of him lying, but there wasn't that many. She didn't seem to take in account the fact that they were all doing tasks and that that might very well be a task of Shikamaru's. But that would mean Shikamaru really did love Ino and that he blahblahblah… Her brain just couldn't go that far. She couldn't seem to think beyond one reason. If there were a chain of reasons, she would just get confused in her current state of calmness. But Ino wanted to remain relaxed so she pushed all thoughts from her head, went back to the clouds, and slipped into her previous state of half-consciousness. She was so calm that she didn't notice Sakura standing next to her, even when she started talking. Ino didn't see her until Sakura leaned over her face, blocking her view of the clouds. Sakura stepped back as Ino sat up.

"Can I help you?" Ino snapped. Sakura jumped at the sudden change in her friend. One minute Ino was lying down, looking dazed and the next, she just starts snapping at you like you did something wrong. She raised an eyebrow in question and her friend immediately looked sorry.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Ino tried to sound apologetic. Sakura smiled warmly.

"It's okay. You wanna tell me what happened?"

Ino sighed. "Shikamaru told me that he liked Temari. So I came out here to think. Me and my inner self ended up thinking of one hundred ways to kill Temari."

Sakura cringed. "Is this what you thought about me when I broke our friendship?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. Ino didn't like talking about that.

"No, I still liked you even though you got mad at me. I always thought you'd forgive me one day," Ino said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her legs, looking at the ground, which was really the rock she was sitting on. Sakura winced when Ino said that. She really felt bad about hurting Ino like that. When she thought about it, Sakura couldn't believe she stopped being friends with her just because they both had a crush on Sasuke. And she was supposed to be _smart_ as a kid! She was really overreacting. Sakura remembered Ino was hurt even worse when she gave the ribbon back.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. Ino looked over at Sakura. "There was no reason to break our friendship over. You didn't do anything wrong in the first place."

"It's okay. Come sit down," she said as she moved over. The rock was kind of big.

"So what'd you do after you er…killed Temari?" Sakura asked.

"I decided to watch the clouds."

"And?"

"And…nothing. I'm not really upset anymore. I mean I am mad at Shika…maru and I hate Temari a thousand times worse, but I'm fine."

"…" Sakura just gave her a crazy look.

"What?"

"It's just that…you can't really be fine if you're mad at Shikamaru when there's no reason to be."

"Oh, there's a reason. I asked him why he liked her and he said because she's nice. When I asked about Konoha girls, he said none of them were pretty or smart or strong," she finished bitterly. "That's going to be my excuse for why I'm mad if he asks."

"Yeah, um…good plan," Sakura said, a little worried about Ino. "So…did you cry?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh, well you're not going to be depressed tomorrow, are you?"

"Nope."

"Um…Ino, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just try and ignore it. He'll probably think something's wrong when I call him 'Shikamaru' instead of 'Shika'. Oh well."

"C'mon Ino, let's go inside. It's almost time for dinner and the others are worried about you."

"Alright."

They went inside to eat. Sakura told Hinata and Tenten what happened.

"Don't worry. You'll get over it," Tenten assured her. "I'm not sad anymore even though I'm still mad at him. If he talks to you, just answer shortly and don't look at him when you do. Then, chances are, he'll leave you alone."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ino said.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence, except for Chidori and Ami.

**Next Day (Wednesday)**

Sasuke had woken up earlier than everyone else that morning. He had to hurt Sakura today and the guys were helping, in a way. After everyone had eaten, they had decided to look for him. Neji told Sakura to look for him in the rooms while everyone went outside to look for him. When she went to the last room, she saw him.

"Hi Sasuke," she greeted him warmly. He winced as what he was about to do flashed through his mind.

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Can you please just STOP? Quit bothering me!! You're always bothering me and acting stupid and weak and I don't even like you the way you like me."

"W-what are you talking about?" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"YOU! You're always following me so you can talk to me and you're always hugging me. It's always: 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that'. You're so annoying!!"

"First of all, I don't follow you around and I hug everyone if you hadn't noticed!" Sakura yelled as the tears streamed down her face. "And I don't even LIKE YOU like that either. You are such a baka."

Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that. She turned around and was about to leave before she faced him once more.

"You know, I thought we were at least friends, but I see I was wrong. I don't know why I ever thought an ice-cold teme like you could ever be a friend. You're just a CONCEITED, EGOTISTICAL, JERK."

And with that said, Sakura walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke standing quite still.

A moment later everyone walked in, a questioning look on the girls' faces.

"She's in her room," Sasuke said monotonously. The girls left.

"I feel like I've been slapped in the face…hard," Sasuke finally said. "And like I lost all my fan-girls."

Naruto inhaled…

"Shut up Naruto."

And exhaled.

"So…are you just going to stay here or…" Shikamaru trailed off.

"I don't know. I'll just go wherever you guys go."

"I think I'm going to my room," Neji said.

"I'm going with Neji," Naruto said.

"Whatever, I'll go."

**Girls**

Sakura was the last tie the girls had with the boys. Now that it was broken, it would be very quiet between the two.

"You know what that means." Ino said after Sakura had stopped crying.

"What?" Sakura said.

"It means that we probably won't be hanging out with the boys anymore. It'll just be the girls for a while," Ino explained. She was sitting on Sakura's bed.

"So, are you going to be okay?" Ami asked, slightly worried. She and Hinata were sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay Ami. You're lucky that you don't like any boys. Or do you?"

"No, I don't."

"You don't like Chidori?" Tenten asked, lying on her bed.

"No. Why does everyone expect me to like him," Ami said.

"Well," Sakura started as if it was obvious. "He _is_ your best friend _and_ he's cute, smart, strong, and sweet."

"Well, then you go out with him."

"Um, no thanks."

"Then I don't have to either. Now leave it alone."

"What Sakura forgot to mention was that you make the cutest couple. And he would make a good boyfriend for you," Ino said. They had completely forgotten about Sasuke and the other boys. "Chidori is starting to get a lot of fan girls if you hadn't noticed."

"Well, they can have him. He's just a friend."

"Just a friend?"

"Well, you know a close friend."

"It's only a matter of time before you like him," Hinata said.

"What, so now you can see people's future too?"

"No, I'm just saying. Everyone can see that you'll end up together."

"Yeah…right. Hey can I sit on your bed. Tenten's mean."

"I am not. I-"

"Yeah sure," Sakura said, cutting off Tenten.

"Wait! Guys I-"

"Thank you. At least someone's not always lying down, hogging her bed for herself…_Tenten_," Ami said as she looked over at the said girl.

"Hey, you have your own bed. Plus you didn't ask."

"Well, Hinata did and you said no."

"I was just kidding and when I told her I was, she was already sitting on the floor and didn't feel like getting up."

"Yeah, whatever. Ino?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm braiding your hair. Now sit still."

"Maybe I don't want my hair braided."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then be quiet."

It was quiet for a while and then "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Ino asked.

"We could go swimming," Sakura suggested.

"Are you on crack!" Tenten exclaimed. "It's 70 degrees outside and you know water is 15 degrees lower than outside temperature." **(A/N- I just guessed.)**

"So?"

"_So_, it'll be 55 degrees in the water! It'll be too cold."

"Oh…yeah. I forgot," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"We could play truth or dare," Hinata said.

"It's not as fun without the boys. We already know each others' secrets," Ino said. "All done!"

"Done what?"

"Ami's hair. What do you want to do, Ami?"

"Oh, I got a great idea," Ami exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sakura and Ino asked.

"Oh gosh, you know she was just kidding right?" Tenten asked as she rolled her eyes.

"She was not. What's your great idea, Ami?"

Tenten sweatdropped.

"Let's go…" Ami started.

"What?"

"Go…"

"What!"

"Eat lunch!" Ami said happily. Ino and Sakura fell down, anime style.

"Ami!"

"That's my name," she said giggling.

"Well, it is time for lunch so it wasn't such a bad idea. And I told you so!"

They went to lunch and then went back to their previous positions, this time Hinata on Tenten's bed.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"We could…clean," Sakura said.

"I ask you once again, what are we going to do?" Ino said, looking at everyone except Sakura. "'Cause we are **not** doing that."

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Because I clean when I don't have something fun to do."

"No wonder your room is always so neat," Ino teased.

"Shut up!"

"Well, anyway. We still don't have anything to do," Tenten said.

"Well, I'm cleaning. Call me when you have something better to do."

"You're really weird."

Sakura got a vacuum from out of nowhere.

_Funny, I don't remember her leaving to find a vacuum,_ Ino thought.

"Lift your feet up!"

"Ow, Sakura you didn't even give me time."

"You too."

Ami lifted her feet quickly after what happened to Ino.

The girls watched her clean even though they knew she wanted them to leave. They found her very amusing. After she was done vacuuming, Sakura decided to make the beds.

"Ino, Ami! Get off my bed," she said as she pushed them off, not even waiting for them to move.

"You know, I could've moved by myself," Ami said, rubbing her head.

"Well, you were way too slow."

"Too slow!" Ino exclaimed. "You pushed us off _while_ you were telling us to get off."

Sakura walked over to Tenten's bed and crossed her arms, looking at her expectantly. Tenten looked up.

"How do you do?" Tenten said as she saluted Sakura with a goofy expression on her face. Hinata giggled.

"Tenten."

"Yep, that's me!"

"Get-"

"You know, that's rude…" Tenten said, even though she didn't care in the least.

"Off-"

"…I just realized you never answered my question," Tenten continued as if Sakura wasn't talking.

"Right-"

"Hey, your eye is twitching. Kind of like how those people who are obsessed with something get."

"Now!"

"What?"

"Get. Off. Right-"

"No I heard you, but what!"

"You heard me!"

"No!"

"What?"

"You heard me," Tenten mocked. A vein popped up on Sakura's head. They were completely oblivious to their friends who were cracking up at the two arguing.

"Tenten!"

"Sakura!"

"Get off now!!"

"Why?"

"I'm obviously going to make your bed."

"_I'm obviously going to make your bed._ Yeah, I _know_ that already. But why?"

"Because I need to clean!"

"Well, I don't want you to clean my bed, so shoo," Tenten said as she waved her hand in a different direction. Sakura's eye twitched for a second and then…

"Aahhhh," she screamed as she pushed Tenten and Hinata off the bed. She had cleaned and made the bed before they got a chance to complain.

"Now I lost some time!"

Sakura whipped out a duster with a maniacal look on her face. Her friends looked at her in horror.

"Sakura," Ino said slowly as she approached Sakura. "Give. Me. The. Duster. Right. Now."

"Never!"

Before they could do anything, she started dusting everything so fast that there was a huge dust cloud in the room. They all retreated into Ino's room.

"Hey Ami, did Sakura ever get like this before?"

"Well, there was this one time," Ami shuddered as she remembered that time.

"What happened?"

"Well…it was in the summer about two years ago when our parents had left us home to go on a mission. It was really hot and everything electric stopped working for some reason. She didn't have anything to do so she went crazy and cleaned the whole house. She even kicked me and Chidori out of my own room and the house. It was too hot to do anything so we just sat across the street on the curb. About 4 hours later we saw her come out with a spray bottle and a rag. Guess what she did."

"What?" they all asked.

"Guess."

"Um…she decided to clean the garbage in the trash can?"

Tenten, Hinata and Ami were looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What?" Ino asked. "Shikamaru joked about how his mom would probably do that one day."

"That's what Sakura did."

It was Ino's turn to look at her.

"I'm not joking. That's what Sakura did. By then, we were too scared that she lost her sanity that we ran to his house."

"…"

"Why'd you look at me like I was crazy then?"

"Because I didn't think you'd actually guess right."

"So…do you think she'll go on to the rest of the house?"

"Probably not. She knows that it doesn't belong to her," Ami said, contemplating. "She might clean our room though."

"We got to lock the doors to this room while someone has to go out there with her until dinner so she won't go crazy with boredom," Ino said. They all looked at Tenten.

"What? Guys? What are you thinking?" Tenten said as she looked from one girl to the other. "No! Please don't make me!"

"Sorry Tenten," Ino said as they heard her pounding on the locked door. "You made a bold sacrifice, but it was for the team," she said dramatically.

"What team! You just dumped me in here with the crazy girl," her yells could be heard in between the pounding.

"You're one to talk!" Ino yelled back in defense. "You're the one who runs around like a lunatic whenever you get something sweet, you sugarholic! You should be able to handle her. You guys are two of a kind."

The pounding stopped as they heard Sakura. "So I see you've come to help me clean." She cackled evilly.

"Noooooooo!"

**At Dinner**

"Hm, that's funny," Ino said as Tenten and Sakura walked in.

"What?" Hinata and Ami looked in the same direction.

"I could have sworn Tenten was wearing a different shirt."

"Yeah I think you're right."

"Tenten, weren't you wearing a different shirt?" Ino said as Tenten sat down. She scowled.

"Yes, I was Ino," she said.

"Then why-"

"Because," Tenten said sharply, effectively cutting her off. "After the _team_ dumped me in there, Sakura thought it'd be a good idea to clean the bathroom."

"So Tenten, I got good news," Ino tried to sound cheerful.

"What?" she snapped.

"Well, after this it'll be time for bed and Sakura won't be bored because she'll be sleeping. So you won't have to help her clean like before."

"Thank you sooo much for that wonderful explanation," Tenten said sarcastically.

**(A/N- ...yeah... :P...Stay tuned.)**


	9. They're so Bored!

**(A/N- Here's one of my favorite chapters.)**

Chapter 9- Silence

(Thursday)

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are all the girls? Do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not. I just woke up like you."

"Oh yeah."

**Senseis**

"Where are the girls, I wonder?" Kakashi said from behind his book.

"Well, if you put your book down, you'll see them!" Kurenai said.

"Oh really-hey they're not here."

"No, I just wanted you to put the book down."

"Well, can you just answer my question?"

"Well, it's really a no-brainer. Since all the girls were hurt, they'll probably stay holed up in their rooms all day, feeling sad after they all talk about what they'll do or if they'll ever talk to the boys again, etc. And everybody knows that when a girl feels depressed or sad, they get a box of their favorite snacks and eat away their sorrow. So they won't be coming to any meals today."

"Is that why you gained 15 pounds over two days when your boyfriend dumped you?" Kakashi and Asuma asked, so naïve. Their eyes widened, as hers seemed to fill with fire.

"WHAT!! You bakas! Get back here NOW!!" Kurenai yelled as they ran out of the room.

"To tell you the truth, I think it's just her," Kakashi said in an undertone to Asuma.

"Look at my fellow jounin run! So full of youth!!" Gai exclaimed. "If only Lee was here. Oh LEE!"

…Silence

"It's just not the same without my cute little chuunin. Oh Lee," Gai said sadly as tears streamed down his face. **(A/N- Idiot.)**

**Boys**

The boys were back in their rooms, all just lying around.

"I wonder what the girls are doing."

"You heard Kurenai. They're all in their rooms."

"Actually, I wasn't paying attention. Tell me what she said."

"No, Naruto. It's too troublesome."

"Hey, I am reeeally bored. Let's do something."

"I don't feel like it," Neji said.

"Hn," Sasuke gave his usual answer, if you could call it one.

"Alright, fine, I'll think of something that all of you wouldn't mind doing," Naruto said, pausing to think. "Let's keep the ball in the air. Shikamaru doesn't have to do much since he's lazy, Sasuke will do it because it's challenging, at least against me and Neji, and Neji will do it for basically the same reason. There, I thought of a at least half way good game."

"Fine I'll play," Sasuke and Neji said.

"I'll just hit it to one of you when it comes near me. I am not moving from my spot on my bed," Shikamaru said lazily. He was currently lying on his back.

"You're no fun," Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out.

"And you are?"

**Girls**

Tenten had woken up late and found that Sakura wasn't in bed, so she went to Ino's room. They were all sitting around a TV on the floor that was plugged into a nearby wall.

"Sakura, where'd they get the TV?"

"We found it on top of a shelf in the closet. There's one in your room too," Hinata answered for her.

The show or movie went off and they all got up. Sakura and Hinata put the TV on a desk they found somewhere and hooked a DVD player to it, while Ino walked out the room to do something. Ami woke up and stuck her head out over the girls. She looked down and saw them.

"What's going on?"

"We found a TV and a DVD player and we're going to watch a movie since it's raining. Ino went to get some things," Sakura explained. "We all missed breakfast and we thought we'd just stay here the whole day doing nothing."

"Oh."

Ino came in a little later with three big bowls, a bag of popcorn, a bag of potato chips, and a bag of cookies. She also had a box of Cheez-its. She dumped the snacks in the bowls and sat them down.

"Hey Ino, where'd you get those snacks from?" Tenten asked.

"I got them from the kitchen behind the food hall," she replied. "Except for the Cheez-its."

"Where'd you get those?"

"Kakashi's stash in a secret room behind his closet," she said simply. The girls stared at her wide-eyed, except Tenten.

"How did you know that it was in there?"

"My nose, duh!"

"A-are you serious?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Nevermind."

**Senseis**

"Has anybody seen my Cheez-it's?" Kakashi walked into their hangout. Gai and Asuma looked up with wide eyes.

"Ino probably took them!"

"Tenten probably took them!" They said at the same time. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at them.

"She's so obsessed with them that she can smell them in a closed room," they said simultaneously.

"That must be how they found the room behind my closet."

"Did it have kunai marks?"

"No."

"Then it was Ino. Tenten will go crazy and cut an unlocked door to get to them. She's so irrational when it comes to Cheez-its."

"You know, if Tenten asks Ino for some, Ino would fight her rather than give some to her," Asuma said.

**Girls**

Ino opened the box and popped a Cheez-it in her mouth, oblivious to everyone else. Then she did something that resembled Naruto when he scored a touchdown in football.

Tenten tilted her head. "What are you doing, Ino?"

"She's doing her little Cheez-it dance. She does it whenever she first opens the box and eats the first Cheez-it," Sakura explained.

"Ino, let me have some," Tenten said as she reached towards the box when Ino had sat down. Sakura, Hinata, and Ami looked over and then went back to the movie.

The box was snatched away and she could have sworn she heard a growl. Sakura looked over again, a worried look on her face. _Oh no,_ she thought. _She's going to get all territorial now. I guess Tenten's never heard of her obsession with the things. No one has ever managed to get even one Cheez-it from Ino, not even Chouji and he's the greediest thing I ever saw!_

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Cheez-its!" Ino growled. She moved from Hinata's bed where her and Tenten were sitting to hers. She pushed Sakura off.

"What is wrong with you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino narrowed her eyes not taking them off of Tenten. "She's trying to eat my Cheez-its."

"Oh, fine." Sakura went to sit on Ino's bed with Tenten.

"Let me have some!" Tenten said.

"No," Ino turned the box around to the backside. "Read it. It says 'GET YOUR OWN BOX'. So do me a favor and GET YOUR OWN BOX!!"

"INO, GIVE ME SOME!!"

"TENTEN, NO!!"

"INO, TENTEN, SHUT UP!!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Tenten, you'll have better luck getting ramen from Naruto than you will with cheez-its and Ino. Chouji never even managed to do that. Now come on," she grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"We're going to steal more cheez-its. Pause the movie!"

Sakura and Tenten walked towards the senseis' rooms.

"Who's room should we hit first?" Tenten asked excitingly.

"Ino took some from Kakashi, we're not going to steal from Kurenai-"

"Why not?"

"Because, you never take snacks from a woman. Are you a crack actic? Now, does Gai eat them?"

"Nope."

"Fine, we'll go to Asuma and then back to Kakashi to see if he has more than one box."

They got to Asuma's room. Tenten bounced excitingly and turned to Sakura.

"Search and destroy?"

"No!!! We're just going to sneak in. Goodness Tenten, put the kunais away!! Now use your nose and find the stupid things and let's go."

"Found 'em," she said 5 seconds later.

"You found the stupid things that quick? Alright, let's go."

"Sakura!!! They're not stupid."

They went back and started the movie, the whole of which Tenten and Ino glared at each other while holding their boxes as if the other was going to steal it.

**Boys**

"I'm not playing this anymore."

The game lasted for less than a minute.

"Fine, let's think of as many insults as we can for each other."

"Whatever."

**Naruto's paper**

Shikamaru: Lazy bum, cloud-watching sloth, pineapple head

Neji: White-eyed freak, blind freak, emotionless ice-block

Sasuke: Tomato boy, ice-jerk, self-absorbed block of ice

**Shikamaru's paper**

Naruto: corn head, fox-boy, troublesome and loud

Sasuke: troublesome, egotistical ice cube, too emotionless

Neji: troublesome, egotistical ice cube, too emotionless

**Sasuke's paper**

Naruto: ramen-infested fox, hyperactive ninja, dobe

Shikamaru: lazy bum, pineapple hair

Neji: ice-cube, egotistical

**Neji's paper**

Naruto: fox-boy, ramen-obsessed ninja

Shikamaru: lazy bum, sloth

Sasuke: ice-block, egotistical

They all looked at each other's papers.

"Neji, you're not so good with insults."

"Well Naruto, you see, I have a life and don't spend it trying to think of insults for my friends."

"Whatever. Shikamaru, you put the same thing for Sasuke and Neji."

"It was too troublesome to think of two different things. They're pretty much the same anyway."

"Hey, Naruto let's talk about you. Why'd you call Sasuke 'tomato boy'? I hope it's not because of his sharingan."

"It's not. The guy's obsessed with tomatoes. I went over his house one time and he had a whole room dedicated to tomatoes. He even painted all the walls red."

"Naruto, I told you a million times, that's a guest room!!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Who decorates a guest room with photos of tomatoes?"

"…"

"He's right, Sasuke."

"And what about that poem about tomatoes that I saw?"

"That was about the sharingan. Remember it said 'as red as a tomato'."

"Well, even if it did, you only got it because it had 'tomato' in it. And anyway, it can't be a guest room because there's no bed."

"Well…"

"And, I almost forgot but you painted a picture of a tomato on the door."

"Can we-"

"And while I'm at it, you have tomatoes for breakfast all the time."

"Can we get-"

"And you also bring a whole bag of tomatoes when we go on missions longer than a day."

"Can we please get off the subject? Goodness dobe, you're so annoying!"

"Whatever, _tomato-boy_."

"I didn't think about calling _you_ 'ramen-boy'!!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're obsessed with ramen!!"

"Well, at least I'm obsessed with something good!!"

"You're arguing about what you're obsessed with. Anybody else think they need to find a new topic?" Shikamaru had a bored expression on his face.

"He's right," Neji said. "You need to get out more."

**Girls**

After the movie, the girls were trying to decide on what to do when, completely out of nowhere, a silver cat came in with four slips of paper in his mouth.

"Aww, he's so cute," Tenten picked him up and was about to hug him when…

"Don't do that!! That's Kakashi and the pervert only changes into a cat so girls will hug him."

"Acck!!"

Tenten, who was currently standing up, threw the cat down at Sakura's words. And I mean _literally_ threw. She threw him like one of her weapons and he landed flat on his face. And Tenten being, you know, the _weapons specialist_ and all, had to throw him pretty hard from only 2 feet above the ground. I think it's safe to say that it hurt

"I guess all cats don't land on their feet. Oh well, it's what you get."

Kakashi staggered to his feet slowly, fell down twice, and finally managed to stand up. Sakura picked Kakashi up, got the slips of paper from him, and proceeded to then throw him out the window. The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"He didn't even come from the window."

"So? Your point being…?"

"…"

"Whatever, here's your papers," Sakura handed the papers out. "Mine says I can't talk to Sasuke until he apologizes."

"Mine says the same thing about Shikamaru."

"Me too," Hinata said.

"Me three," Tenten said.

"This will be so boring."

**Boys**

Kakashi delivered the boys' messages to them. They all said not to cry.

"Why would we cry? Unless one of my close friends or family members suddenly died, I don't think I'll cry."

"Well, they might try to hurt us so bad that we might cry," Naruto suggested half-heartedly.

"Um…no," Sasuke said. "I doubt that."

"Maybe they mean, bored to tears. Because I'm so bored I might just cry," Shikamaru said.

"You're bored," Neji stared incredulously at Shikamaru.

"Yeah," he said, uncertain at what he was getting at.

"Why don't you just cloud watch," Naruto said.

"Well, it's raining, so the clouds won't look nice. And anyway, there are no good cloud watching places here."

"Yeah right, you're probably just too lazy to look for one."

"Whatever."

"I'll be back," Neji said as he left. He went to the game room to find Tenten already there. _Why me?_ He thought.

"Um…"

She looked at him, but didn't say anything. She turned back to the shelf, looking for a game. He walked over to the shelf and joined her.

"Um…hi Tenten."

"…"

"Tenten?"

"…"

She found a game and started to walk away, while Neji just stood there, looking like an idiot. Suddenly he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he let go of her but she didn't walk away immediately.

A blank stare was his only reply. Then she started to walk away.

When she was gone, he finally snapped back to reality.

_Okay, now I feel just like Sasuke, like I've been slapped and lost all my fan girls._

He walked back to their room and put the game on the floor.

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"What game did you get?"

"Um, I don't know. I just picked up one. I got kind of distracted."

"Distracted with what? It was a game room. It's not like they were talking to you."

"Yeah, she sure wasn't," Neji said as he laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling above him.

"She? What are you talking about?"

"Tenten wouldn't talk to me at all. When I pulled her back, she just stared blankly in my face and then left."

"So-" Sasuke started.

"Yay, Neji! You got Charades!" Naruto yelled, so blissfully ignorant to his surroundings, namely a depressed Neji. Oh well, that's Naruto for you.

"Tch…are we going to play?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hn." Sasuke er…replied.

"YES!!" Obviously that belonged to Naruto.

"Hn." Wow, everyone must be a social outcast today…

**Girls**

"What are we going to do now?" Tenten and Ino said. They glared at each other.

After the movie they had tried to play a game, but quickly finished it.

"What do you guys care? As long as you have your Cheez-its, you should be happy."

"Don't have anymore."

"Well, then we have nothing to do."

"Oh my gosh! We can go to the store-" Tenten suddenly exclaimed.

"To buy new clothes-"

"To buy more Cheez-its!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Tenten looked at Ino while Sakura fell down, anime style. "C'mon. We're going to talk to the senseis."

**Boys**

"A log!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No."

"A leaf!" Neji said, getting into the game.

"No!"

"Something dead," Sasuke tried.

"Noo!!"

"Then what are you?" Naruto and Neji finally asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke…asked.

"I'm a sloth," came Shikamaru's reply.

"A sloth! You didn't even move from the spot you were laying in the whole time! How the heck were we supposed to know?"

"A sloth hardly ever moves."

"Well, you could've moved your arms to make it look like you were hanging from a branch, you lazy bum!!!"

"Tch, troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

**Senseis**

"So please?" Tenten and Ino begged.

Kakashi and Kurenai sat in two chairs with their arms folded, Ino and Tenten bowed at their feet while Sakura, Hinata, and Ami stood in the background, shaking their heads.

"So…let me get this straight. You want us to let you go to the store to buy cheez-its?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

The girls nodded their heads quickly.

"So, you want me and Kakashi to give you permission to just leave for a box of cheez-its after everything even though your supposed to stay here for a month." Kurenai said, equally incredulous.

"Actually, it's two boxes," Ino said, holding up two fingers.

"And Cheez-its has a capital 'C'," Tenten said.

"What?"

"You said 'cheez-its', not 'Cheez-its'. See? Did you hear the difference?" Tenten said.

"No," Kurenai said while shaking her head. "All I hear are two crazy kunoichis who are obsessed with Cheez-its trying to leave this place."

"Sooo…is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Ino asked.

"It's a 'no'. Definitely a 'no'," Kakashi said.

Ino and Tenten sat there, stunned for a second and then they finally snapped **(A/N- If they already hadn't).**

"You will let us go to the store for Cheez-its, got it?" Tenten said as she and Ino grabbed Kakashi by his collar and held a kunai to his throat, maniacal looks on their faces.

"Yeah, sure," Kakashi gulped. _I never knew these girls had such problems,_ he thought. _And why didn't Gai and Asuma warn me if they were this serious?_

"You better go with them," Kurenai whispered to Sakura and Hinata after the girls were out of earshot.

**Store**

"Cheez-its, Cheez-its. Oh, here we go. Found them and the aisle, Sakura," Tenten called.

After Tenten went crazy and decided that they should just cut down the place to find the Cheez-its, Sakura had to supervise her more closely, on some occasions actually holding her hand. Really, every time Tenten spotted a red box. _And_, after Ino went crazy and decided to get pumped up with excitement from Tenten's words and follow her with her kunais at the ready, Hinata had to take Ino a different way to look for the Cheez-its away from Tenten, she too holding Ino's hand every time she saw a red box.

"Which one should I get?" They both said happily, sounding like little three-year olds, when in reality they were at least ten years older than that.

"Really, I feel like a mother," Sakura said as she crossed her arms as she and Hinata waited for the two three-year olds. "And they call _me_ Baby-Sakura."

"You're telling me," Hinata agreed.

While they were talking about how deranged their friends were, the said two girls were arguing over a box of Cheez-its.

"Why are we friends with them?" Hinata sighed.

"It's something I ask myself almost everyday," Sakura replied. "What's the problem, you two?"

"She took my box of Cheez-its." Tenten and Ino pointed at each other.

"They're the same as every other box. Just pick one," she sighed tiredly.

"They are not the same," they cried indignantly. "This one weighs the most."

"I hate this day," Sakura stated as she and Hinata moved forward to break the two apart.

"Remind me never to have kids."

**Boys**

"I am so bored," an obviously bored Naruto said to no one in particular. The others had kicked him out since he was being a loud, blissfully ig- basically himself. He was currently sitting by a small stream in one of the many gardens, scratching designs in the dirt for lack of anything better to do. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked up just in time to see a flash of white.

"Who's there?" he called. He crossed the stream and crawled under a tall bush. He looked around and was about to go back when he heard a small noise. It sounded like a whimper, but not exactly human. He turned around and saw a baby fox trying to hide itself inside a pile of leaves underneath a high root. He slowly approached, careful not to scare it away and then held out his hand. The fox sniffed it and then cautiously crept out, making sure to stay near the pile of leaves.

**_Since when are you so gentle and quiet, Kit?_** Kyuubi chuckled.

_It's a baby fox for goodness sakes. You want me to be loud and rough?_ Naruto asked sarcastically.

_**You should try speaking to it.**_

"Um…hi," Naruto tried quietly. The fox stuck its head under Naruto's hand, asking it to pet him. "You know, you're pretty cute."

The fox made a small noise that was between a growl and a yip. **(A/N-What sounds do foxes make?)**

**_Wow, you're pretty good with animals. Probably just foxes, though._**

_That reminds me. Could I talk to that fox I summoned because of you inside me or were you allowing me to with your own power._

**_Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Just like you can summon foxes, it's not exactly my power, more like yours influenced by me. Think of it as a kind of a bloodline._**

_Oh, all right._

_**See if he understands you.**_

"Hey, can you understand what I'm saying?" Naruto said, still quiet. The fox made that noise again.

_I think he can, Kyuubi._

_**Good. Now, concentrate and try and understand him.**_

"Are you all alone?"

The fox yipped. _"Yes."_

"What happened to your family?"

The fox yipped again. _"I don't know. I got lost in a rain storm."_

**_That's sad, Kit. You should keep him._**

_I was just wondering if that was okay._

"Well, do you want to stay with me?" Naruto said, back to his hyper self.

Yip! _"Yeah!"_

"Cool!"

Naruto busted into his room with his hands behind his back.

"Guys, guys!!" he exclaimed. "Guess what I got."

"A sore throat," Sasuke said, sarcastically.

"A ramen packet," Neji guessed.

"A troublesome voice," Shikamaru said.

"I'm going to ignore that since I have such great news! Sasuke, get off my bed."

"Why?"

"Because. It's important, now move!"

Sasuke sat on Neji's bed. They all looked over at Naruto expectantly who was turned the other way.

"It's alright. They won't hurt you. These guys are my friends, even if they are rude sometimes."

"Who are you talking to?"

From behind a grinning Naruto, a baby fox looked out at the three people he heard earlier. From his point of view, there was a boy who seemed quiet with black, seemingly cold eyes, a boy with long hair who looked rather serious with weird piercing white eyes, though still seemed nice. The third looked like a fruit he remembered seeing one time except it had a face and it was on top of a lazy body. His eyes seemed dark, but warm and the fox could tell that he was nice.

"That guy with the spiky dark hair is Sasuke. Even though his gaze is a little evil, he is actually nice…if you can get him to talk. The guy next to him is Neji and he's nice, but quiet, though not as quiet as Sasuke. Shikamaru is nice, but he's lazy and he's not that quiet unless he's watching clouds."

"Why did you just describe us to a fox.?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he can understand me. Any questions?"

"Yeah-"

"Not you. Him."

Yip. Yip. _"I'm staying here?"_

"Well, not really. We're actually only here for a few more days. Then I'll take you to my permanent home if you want to go. Now any questions," Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Nevermind, I know you're going to keep him now. So…what's his name?"

"Oh…I forgot all about that. What's your name?"

Yip. _"Don't know."_

"He doesn't know so I'll name him. Hm, let's see…I'll name him after Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi. Why him? Wasn't he evil?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. Not anymore. I'll tell you another time. Should I name him Kyuu or Yuubi?"

"Well…I'd say…Yuubi," Shikamaru said.

"So would I," Neji agreed.

"I don't care…he's just a stupid fox."

"WHAT!!" Naruto clapped his hands over the fox's ears. "Don't listen to him, Yuubi. You're very smart."

"Dobe! Why are you saying that as if he's a person? He's just a dumb fox and he can't understand you."

Yuubi bared his teeth and growled at Sasuke.

"Yes he can understand us. Why do you think he's growling at you? Don't worry Yuubi, I don't blame you for not liking him. I don't half the time either."

"Stop it!!"

"Whatever. I'm going to train him to fight with kunais or at least protect himself. We'll be the next Kiba and Akamaru except better."

"Oi, Naruto. What if Yukito doesn't let you keep him?" Shikamaru said, being the smart one.

"Yukito said it would be cool to have a fox and that Kiba shouldn't be the only one with an animal partner."

**Girls**

The sun was going down when Sakura and Hinata were bringing their three-year-old daughters-I mean Tenten and Ino home. Kurenai, Kakashi, and Ami sat outside, waiting for them. They took a good look at them. Sakura and Hinata had bruises and scratches on their arms and their hair was a mess but Ino and Tenten were skipping merrily along holding their boxes of Cheez-its.

"Where have you been?" Kurenai asked.

"I knew they didn't really go to get Cheez-its."

"We did."

"Well, what happened?"

"We went to go find Cheez-its and then they finally got them-" Sakura got cut off.

"Then what happened?"

"We had to separate Tenten and Ino after they were about to go on a rampage and cut the whole place down-" Hinata said.

"Well, it still wouldn't have taken that long."

"They both wanted the same box, so after three hours of arguing, they finally picked two different ones," Sakura explained as she glared at the two children busy munching happily on some Cheez-its.

"These are so goood!!"

"Tenten's not sleeping in my room tonight," Sakura said, still glaring at the oblivious kids.

"Yes she is," Kurenai said. "She's your roommate."

"I might murder her," Sakura ground out between clenched teeth. "And do you know what the news will say? They'll say 'Tenten and/or Yamanaka Ino were reported found dead, strangled to death by their former best friend Haruno Sakura. Apparently, Sakura had gone mad with rage after their other best friend Hinata and her tried to tolerate the Cheez-its obsessed girls. We are not yet sure if Hinata is connected to the crime as well but we will look into it.' That is exactly what they will say."

Kurenai and Kakashi shuddered as Hinata giggled. They were…disturbed to say the least. Tenten and Ino steal their Cheez-its, threaten their lives just to get more, and then argue in a store over the same box for over an hour just to end up picking different ones anyway. Then Sakura goes crazy and demands that Tenten sleep with Ino because she might murder her in her sleep.

"O…k. Tenten, you're sleeping in Ino's room and Hinata can sleep in Sakura's," They said at the same time, though for different reasons. Kurenai was scared Sakura would conveniently sleepwalk over to Tenten and murder her, while Kakashi was scared she would murder _him_ because they didn't switch Tenten and Hinata.

"Thank you," Sakura said sweetly.

**Boys**

Naruto jumped up when he heard a knock at the door. He looked around for Yuubi but didn't see him. He must've left while Naruto dozed off. Shikamaru was lying on his bed, probably thinking about Ino. Neji was doing the same thing. Sasuke was…somewhere. Naruto went to open the door. He opened it and saw Tenten who didn't even look in Neji's direction.

"Hey, Naruto, Shikamaru."

"Hi."

"Naruto, what is this?" Tenten asked. It was more of a demand than a question.

"Heh, I'm pretty sure that's a fox."

"Haha," she said sarcastically. "I mean, is this yours or are you just helping a hurt animal? He's pretty cute and it'd be kind of mean to abandon him."

"He's mine and his name is Yuubi. You can play with him for a little while if you want."

"Oh, okay."

She took Yuubi who didn't seem to mind at all.

An hour later, Tenten brought him back.

He started yipping happily to Naruto.

"What's he saying?"

"He said he liked Hinata and Tenten the best and why. He says he likes you and Neji the best too."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He's too evil, Yuubi says," Naruto said. "I'm hungry. Come on, I think it's time to eat."

"I'm not going. I don't feel like it," Neji said.

"Fine, Shikamaru can come," Naruto grabbed Shikamaru before he could protest.

When they got there, Chidori and Ami were just leaving. Kiba, Hinata, and Ino were sitting at the table.

"H-hi Hinata," Naruto said.

"Hey, Ino," Shikamaru said, not really expecting an answer. Good thing, because he didn't get one. They didn't even look up. The rest of the meal was spent in tension filled silence, with Kiba trying to start some conversations.

"So how's the weather?" Kiba started awkwardly.

"Look out the window. I'm sure you'll figure it out," Shikamaru grumbled.

"I think it's supposed to be a nice day tomorrow."

"I doubt it," Naruto said.

"Um…h-how was your day, Hinata?"

"Well, it was fairly well Kiba," Hinata paused.

"Oh, that's go-"

"We all sat around in our rooms, depressed all day," she said sarcastically. **(A/N- Hey, is that even possible? I guess that moment was a little OOC.)**

"Well-"

"KIBA," Ino finally yelled. "Can you just SHUT UP already!!! Gosh, you are so ANNOYING. CAN'T YOU SEE NOBODY WANTS TO TALK?"

Shikamaru and Kiba who were the closest to her, felt their ears, temporarily deafened.

"Troublesome."

"Fine, I was just trying to start a conversation! Geez Ino, don't take your anger out on me just because you're pmsing," he grumbled as he left and headed for his room. Ino looked like she was about to kill him, but somehow, Hinata restrained her.

So after a while, they left and went to their rooms, where Naruto kicked Sasuke out and went to sleep, depressed, Shikamaru soon following.

"Get out Tenten," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Hinata's sleeping in here tonight."

"Why?"

"Because you and Ino were getting on my nerves and I wanted Hinata to be here instead because when I get annoyed, I sleepwalk over to the person and hurt them...badly," she finished darkly.

"O…k."

**Next Day (Friday)**

"I'm going to train Yuubi since there's nothing else better to do," it was after lunch when Naruto said this to the others.

They didn't reply, but continued what they were doing which wasn't much. Sasuke and Neji were throwing a paper ball back and forth, while Shikamaru was batting at a foil ball he had hung from the ceiling earlier that day. So Naruto left and headed for the indoor gym because he didn't feel like going outside.

**Girls**

They were all lying around in Ino, Hinata, and Ami's room.

"So…" Sakura said from Ino's bed. "Are we gonna do anything today?"

"…Nope," the others shook their heads.

"So, you guys don't want to do _anything_?"

"…Nope," once again, they shook their heads.

"So you want to just sit around and do nothing?"

"…Yup."

"Well, that's too bad," she said finally. "Do you know what I think we should do?"

"What do you think we should do Sakura," Tenten asked, sounding bored.

"It was a rhetorical question. Anyway, let's play a game."

"So specific," Tenten said sarcastically. "What do you _want_ to play?"

"I was getting to that," Sakura snapped. "Let's play 'I Spy'."

"There's nothing better to do. We might as well," Ino said.

"Are you saying that that's not a good game?" Sakura sounded shocked.

"Kinda," Ino said.

"Well, we're playing anyway. Let's see, I spy with my little eyes, something…black."

"Hm, you're seeing Sasuke's eyes in your mind," Ino said.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed and you're not supposed to do things like that. I spy with my little eyes something that reminds me of Shikamaru," she sighed softly.

"Clouds. My turn. I spy with my little eyes something that reminds me of Neji."

"A…bird?" Hinata tried.

"Yeah."

"Wait. How'd you know Hinata?" Ino demanded.

"Well…he always reminded me and Tenten of a caged bird." Hinata explained. "You know, how the main family could basically control him with the cursed seal. Anyway, I spy with my little eyes something that reminds me of Naruto."

"The sky," Ino said bored. "And before you ask, because of his eye color. I mean, I think I would know," Ino pointed to hers. "I spy with my little eyes a VERY RETARDED GAME that I am starting TO HATE."

"Ooh, ooh, I know," Tenten said with fake excitement. "This game. I'm going to go lie back on my bed," she said bored as she left the room.

Ino, Ami and Hinata followed her example and laid down on their own beds while Sakura stared at them.

"So, what? You're just going to lie down and do nothing?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Ino said.

"Pretty much," Ami agreed.

"Fine, I'm going back to my room to go do nothing since _some_ people are being lazy."

"Okay," Ino said, uncaring.

"Bye," Hinata said.

"Oh, and close the door on your way out please," Ami said. They winced as Sakura stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. Once it was shut, the girls all turned to face the wall to do nothing. Yuubi came in and jumped on Hinata's bed, where she petted him while thinking of Naruto.

So the girls did pretty much nothing except lie in their beds thinking about the boys that were really causing the whole thing. They didn't even go to dinner that day, the little anorexic things.

**Boys**

Naruto came in the room after about 45 minutes.

"Back so soon?" Shikamaru asked sounding bored.

"Yuubi's a very fast learner," Naruto grinned.

"Speaking of that, where is the little rodent?" Sasuke asked, oblivious to Naruto's glare.

"So anyway, Shikamaru," Naruto ignored Sasuke. "I'm back so soon because he learned how to use a kunai surprisingly well in only 20 minutes. Then I had him do training with the kunai attacking the targets that were there. Now he can throw kunai and attack with them and he learned that in only 15 minutes. Then I taught him how to fight with his claws and teeth."

"Naruto, foxes already know how to fight with claws and teeth. That's why they're there," Neji said.

"No, I mean, it's actually like taijutsu. We're going to work on jutsus like Kiba's later."

"Naruto! You never answered my question!" Sasuke said, not really upset, just without anything to do.

"So? Your point being?"

"Answer it!!"

"No. Because I don't know any rodent which you speak of."

"Fine, where is Yuubi," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I don't know why you care but he's going to see Hinata or Tenten, one of them," Naruto said.

"I'm bored as heck right now," Sasuke said.

"And I like rice balls but you don't see me broadcasting it," Shikamaru said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Somebody suggest something," Sasuke said.

"Let's play…the name game," Naruto said.

"Why? That's a girls' game," Shikamaru said.

"No it's not," Naruto said.

"Yes it is. It's a hand game that you sing to."

"How would you know that?" They all looked at Shikamaru funny.

"Look, Ino used to make me play, ok! It's not like I used to play of my own will!"

"Well, whatever. I'll start," Sasuke said. "Naruto."

"Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Neji," Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke," Neji said.

"Uh…Kakashi."

"…Kurenai."

"Asuma."

"Gai."

"Shino."

"Kiba."

"Chouji."

"Lee."

"Chidori."

"Konohamaru."

"Ami."

"Hanabi."

"Tsunade."

"Jiraiya."

"Iruka."

"…Shizune."

"Sakura."

"Hinata."

"Ino."

"Tenten."

"Thanks a lot, now I'm depressed all over again," Sasuke complained. He left to go to his room where he laid down and thought of Sakura and how he hated Kakashi…with a strong passion.

"Well that ends that game," Naruto said. "I think I'll just lay down and hope to fall asleep when it's gets late."

And so they didn't do anything. Nope, you guessed it; they didn't eat either because…well I guess they wanted to be hungry. Except for Shikamaru, he's just too lazy.

**Girls and Boys**

So you get it, they were all really depressed. They missed each other. So they were lonely like Akon.

They're lonely… (So lonely)

They were so lonely… (Really lonely)

They had nobody… (Had nobody)

To call their own… (To call their own)

**(A/N- Yeah, I just had a moment. I'm going to end the chap. here.)**


	10. The Idiots Finally Get It

**(A/N- I think this is the longest chapter so far. I should've broken it into two chaps. Oh well...in other news, this has a lot of Shikaino fluff so Shikaino fans will be happy. It has a little Nejiten and Naruhina too.)**

Chapter 10- The Idiots Finally Get It

Neji woke up with a smile **(A/N- wow, a smile!)** and a look of realization on his face. Oh, he was happy. He was really happy. So happy, that he yelled out loud so that he woke up his roommates.

"Who yelled," Shikamaru asked. "That was louder than Naruto."

"I know," Naruto said. "That's kind of weird."

"I did," Neji still had the smile on his face. **(A/N- That is so ooc.)**

"You did?" Shikamaru was to say the least, surprised. He backed away slowly as Naruto started to do the same.

"I'm scared. Neji is the quietist person I know," Naruto said.

"Sasuke is," Shikamaru said.

"No, Sasuke's just a social outcast. Neji is quiet," Naruto explained. "Anyway, Neji, if that is really you, what were you screaming about?"

"I know why Tenten won't talk to me," he said, beginning to jump on his bed. **(A/N- Oh my god. He's jumping on the bed. It's the end of the world as we know it.)** Their eyes widened in shock. They seemed to know it too.

"So, we all know. It's because we made them mad," Naruto said, trying to stay calm. Neji jumping on the bed was just too much for him.

"No, I…mean I…know how… to make her…talk to me…again. I can…finally talk to…Tenten!" he said in between jumps.

"So…how are you going to do it?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know for sure," Neji said. They sweatdropped.

"Well, tell us if it works," Naruto said as Neji left.

"Hey, aren't you going to get dressed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh yeah!" Neji exclaimed.

**Girls **

"Ami, do you hear that," Hinata asked.

She and Ami were alone in their room because Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were all somewhere else. The pink-haired girl looked up from the manga she was reading. She tilted her head to the side.

"No."

"It sounds like a horse stampeding through the halls," Hinata said.

"…Oh, now I hear-" Ami was interrupted as the door busted open to reveal a slightly disheveled Neji.

"Hi-" Hinata started to say.

"Where's Tenten?" he demanded.

"Um…ok, she's in the gardens doing something," Hinata said. "Why-"

"OK, thanks!" Neji ran out the door.

Hinata looked at Ami and was about to ask her something but shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

Meanwhile, Neji was running towards the garden. He thought about where she would go and decided on the back. When he got there, he saw Tenten sitting on a bench staring at a small pond. He walked up to her and she looked up.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he said. She didn't say anything. He thought she moved over slightly but he couldn't tell. So he sat down. I mean, she didn't say no, right? She looked at him expectantly.

"Tenten…" he started. Her eyes never left his. He looked away, actually feeling nervous. What if she didn't accept his apology and they were never friends again? He clenched his fist, determined not to let that happen.

"I'm sorry," he said. She didn't say anything. She just stared at him.

"I really, really am. I am truly sorry," he said, finally turning to look at her. "But, I didn't know you would actually cry," Neji continued. When she still didn't say anything, he sighed and started to leave, feeling defeated.

"Why?" her voice broke through the silence. He turned around to face her again.

"…" He just looked at her.

"Why?" Tenten asked again.

"I-I…what do you mean?"

"I mean, why wouldn't you think I would cry?" she said, looking down.

"I…don't know," Neji said. He sat back down again and faced her. "I thought you would just start panicking or something. I guess it's because I never saw you cry before, Tenten."

"Am…I your friend?" Tenten asked. The question hung in the air and then, "Of course! Why wouldn't you be?"

"…"

"Tenten," he said sternly. She looked up and into his eyes. "Tell me." He said it so simply but it still sounded like a demand.

"…I just wondered…"

"Tenten," he said again.

"Fine…I always just thought I was your training partner or something," she said quietly, sort of embarrassed.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just did. You just never really talked to me. I mean-it's just-I don't know," she said lamely. Neji felt kind of guilty.

"Oh…well, you are my friend," he said as he stood up. He offered his hand to help her up. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," she said as she hugged him. He smiled slightly and hugged her back.

"Thanks," Neji said.

"Come on, we have to go see the others," Tenten said.

"They didn't make up yet," Neji said.

"Oh, well I'm sure Naruto will catch on if you did. We can at least talk to him and Hinata."

"Hn," Neji said, being dragged along. "Can't we just stay here for a little while longer? I don't want to leave yet."

"Fine," she said. She went back to the lake and took off her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, confused.

"I'm dipping my feet in the water. Care to join me?" she asked as she put her feet in the water.

"Hn," Neji took off his shoes and joined Tenten.

It was quiet until…

Splash

Neji opened one of his eyes and looked over at Tenten. She was splashing her feet in the water until she saw Neji staring at her. She stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. You can keep doing it," he said. She smiled as she started splashing again. Neji just sat there and watched her. He started doing the same without realizing it. She stopped and he snapped out of his daze.

"What is it?" Neji found Tenten staring at him. She giggled. His eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tenten kept giggling.

"Tenten, tell me."

"I just found it amusing that you were actually splashing around in the water. I always thought stuff like that was too kiddyish for you."

"Hn."

They started splashing again.

Meanwhile, Ami had come in Naruto's room, looking for Chidori.

"Where's Chidori?"

"I think he went to the library to see if there were mangas in there. Oi, Ami?" Naruto asked as she turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Hinata is?"

"She's in her room lying down."

"Is she okay?" Naruto immediately exclaimed.

"Yes, she's fine," she giggled. "She's just thinking about stuff or reading or something like that."

"Oh alright. Come on, Yuubi," Naruto said.

"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, teme, I'm obviously going out," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and quickly slipped through the door before he could say anything else.

Naruto and Yuubi quickly went across the hall and looked through the keyhole. Hinata wasn't in there.

"Kuso! She's not there, Yuubi," Just then his stomach growled. "Eheheh, let's go get some lunch first. We didn't get any breakfast this morning. We'll try again after we eat."

They went to lunch and saw Hinata there. They waited a little while to give her time and then went back to her room. She was in there lying on her bed.

"Oh wait, let me go get something. You stay here and I'll come back in a sec, okay?" Naruto ran off without waiting for an answer.

He came back after five minutes with a box and gave it to Yuubi.

"You go in there and give this to Hinata and sit there waiting okay?"

Yuubi gave a small yip, showing he understood and went into the room. He gave Hinata the box.

"Oh, hi Yuubi. What's this?" Hinata took the box and opened it. Inside there was a bag with three cookies in it. There was a small note attached to it. Hinata took the note and read it aloud:

_Dear Hinata,_

_I know how girls like a box of chocolates because they think it's romantic, but I got you these three cookies. I knew (hoped) they were your favorite. If they're not, give me a break, my only place to get them from was the vending machine. I hope you like them. Anyway, I got these as a part of my apology. When you're done reading this, look at the door. From, Naruto_

Hinata looked up and gasped. Naruto was standing in her room, a white flower in his hands. She wondered how he got in there without her hearing.

"Hinata," he started. "I am really, really sorry. I didn't mean to push you out the way like that. I was just excited because I saw Sasame."

"You like her don't you?" Hinata said quietly.

"Sasame, no. She's just a friend. She's the one who helped us when we were looking for info on Orochimaru."

"…Then why'd you kiss her?"

"…She kissed me."

"Well, why'd you kiss her back?"

"Because, she's a friend. If I had pulled away, she would have been hurt and would have run away. Since we can't leave the place, I couldn't go after her and explain and that would've ruined our friendship," Naruto explained. "Anyway, here."

"I guess that explains it," she said as she took the flower. "Thanks."

"So…we're friends again?"

"Yeah," Hinata said.

"Yay! Hinata's not mad at me anymore!!" Naruto had his foxy grin on his face as he pulled Hinata into a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

"So, what do you want to do? Did the others make up?"

"Um…Neji said something about knowing the answer. He probably did."

"Well, let's go find them. They're in the gardens."

"I don't want to. Let's stay here," he whined.

"Alright. Here," Hinata said.

She gave a cookie to Naruto and one to Yuubi, and kept one for herself.

"How'd you know these were my favorite?"

"Oh, because they're _my_ favorite," He grinned.

So they sat and ate their cookies, talking about whatever. After a while, they decided to go find Neji and Tenten. They walked to the gardens to find the two splashing.

Naruto tiptoed over to them with Hinata following.

"BOO!!!" They yelled. Yuubi jumped from Naruto's shoulder to Tenten's arms.

"Aw. Hi, Yuubi," she said.

"Don't even say hi to us," Naruto said.

"Hi, Naruto. Hi, Hinata. Happy?"

"No, not really."

"So, what are you doing," Hinata asked.

"Just sitting here," Neji said.

"Can we sit here?" Naruto asked.

"No-"

"Yes," Tenten said, looking at Neji. _I wonder if he really wanted to just sit with me. We weren't even doing anything. Does this mean he likes spending time with me?_

"So…what are we going to do about the others?" Naruto asked.

"We could tell them to apologize," Neji said as if it was obvious.

"But we're not going to," Tenten said. "Because then it wouldn't really be coming from them."

"But-" Naruto started.

"Shikamaru's smart. He'll figure it out," Tenten said.

"She's right, he probably has to apologize to Ino on a regular basis. She does get mad at almost everything," Hinata added.

"Well, what about Sasuke. Can we at least give him hints?" Naruto whined.

"No," Tenten said.

"But this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about. Even if he does figure it out, his apology would be horrible," Naruto argued.

"Good point. Fine, you can give him _hints_."

"Fine," Naruto said.

"But not right now," Hinata and Tenten said.

Yuubi, who had been there the whole time, got bored and decided to go find Shikamaru. Because when you're bored and don't feel like doing anything, what better thing to do than watch clouds. Exciting, no?

Anyway, Yuubi went to a spot that he and Shikamaru found recently and there he was as expected, just getting ready to lie down.

"Oh, hey Yuubi," Shikamaru greeted. He lied down in the grass and looked at the clouds. After a minute, Yuubi lied down on Shikamaru's stomach.

"You know, I really miss Ino sometimes," Shikamaru said. "I mean I was trying to think of a way to get her to talk to me again, but I couldn't find one. For a genius, I'm a pretty big idiot. Why am I even talking to you? It's not like you understand every word I'm saying."

That's what Shikamaru said, but when he looked down at Yuubi, the fox seemed to be staring at him intently. Maybe he did understand him perfectly. Shikamaru always thought he could understand a few words like dogs can, but maybe he was wrong.

"Hm…maybe you can understand me. Well, do you have any ideas on how to get Ino back?" Shikamaru looked back up at the clouds, not really expecting an answer.

Yuubi started yipping excitingly and got up. He made Shikamaru get up and start following. He stopped in front of Shikamaru and he stepped on Yuubi's tail by accident just as planned.

"Oh, sorry Yuubi," Shikamaru apologized. Yuubi started yipping and jumping around when he heard him. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realized just how much of an idiot he was. "Oh, my god! Yuubi, I love you."

Well, Shikamaru was excited to say the least as he and Yuubi ran to go find Ino, Yuubi in the lead. Suddenly, there was growling and barking heard as Yuubi ran back and climbed up to Shikamaru's shoulder. Kiba and Akamaru came into view shortly after.

"Is that your fox?" Kiba demanded. He didn't like foxes. They were too close to cats.

"No, it's Naruto's. His name is Yuubi. Why do you want to know?" Shikamaru asked. Yuubi ran back to where Naruto was.

"He hurt Akamaru," Kiba growled, getting angry even though the dog had started it.

"Yeah…well, I'm busy," Shikamaru sounded uninterested. "Naruto's in the garden, if you wanted to know. And do you know where Ino is?"

"I think she and Sakura were in the detention room. Whatever it was called. They said they were really bored and that they would make up a game in there or something like that," Kiba said.

**With Naruto **

Naruto and the others were still at the pond, talking about whatever hit their minds.

"So…why does Yuubi like Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and me the best?" Neji asked, throwing a rock into the water.

"Because you're the one he goes to when he's feeling quiet or tired and Shikamaru's the one when he's lazy. He likes Tenten because she loves animals and Hinata because she's really nice. And anyway, I'm his favorite!"

"Fine, why does he like you?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'm the one he plays and trains with and I'm the friendliest," Naruto grinned. "Hey, I bet I can make this rock skip more than yours."

"No," Neji said. "Tenten's the best. She's on my team."

"Good, I wanted Hinata on my team anyway," Naruto stuck his tongue out at Neji.

Neji made a rock skip ten times. Hinata made hers skip six times. Tenten picked up a rock and skipped it almost all the way across the pond. Naruto picked up a small, thin rock and rubbed it with his thumb. He flicked it into the water and it skipped all the way across and through the bush on the other side.

"Ha, we win," Naruto cheered. At that moment, Yuubi bolted into the clearing and into Naruto's jacket, poking his head out to look around.

"What's wrong, Yuubi?" Hinata asked.

Yuubi started yipping to Naruto. His face turned to a scowl.

"Kiba," Naruto growled. Hinata and Tenten looked worried, wondering what Yuubi had just said while Neji remained indifferent.

At that moment, Kiba appeared in the clearing.

"You rang?" Kiba said.

"What'd you do to Yuubi?"

"What'd I do? That stupid fox hurt Akamaru," Kiba said.

"Stupid? He's smarter than your dumb dog," Naruto snapped. "And anyway, Yuubi said your flea infested mutt started it."

"Akamaru doesn't have fleas. And all he did was growl and bark at that ugly _thing_. The fox actually scratched poor Akamaru's nose."

"He probably deserved it anyway," Naruto scoffed. While their owners were fighting, the two animals were growling from their jackets. "Yuubi said the dog was chasing him. He was a little ahead of Shikamaru when your ugly mutt started snapping at Yuubi. Of course he would scratch him. Next time, tell your stupid dog not to put its nose where it doesn't belong."

"Grr, Naruto. Whatever, the stupid fox still shouldn't have done it. And what do you mean, he's smarter than Akamaru?" Kiba argued.

"Duh, I obviously mean, he's smarter than your dumb dog. What, are you dumb too? Yuubi's smarter, more clever, sneakier, faster, and tougher too."

"Oh yeah, well that so called tough fox just ran away from my dog. And how is he going to be tougher when he's not even as big as Akamaru?"

"Use your brain, if you even have one. First of all, size doesn't always matter. Second, Yuubi will grow and foxes grow faster than dogs. Third, when Yuubi does grow, he'll be bigger than Akamaru is. Kakashi taught me a technique that allows me to help Yuubi make his own chakra so soon we'll be able to do jutsus like you. We'll beat you and your mutt all over again!"

"Wow, Naruto's gotten smarter," Tenten commented.

"Yeah, he's actually winning," Hinata said.

"Well, Kiba was already kind of a dumb jerk," Neji said. **(A/N- Sorry Kiba fans. I like him too, but I wanted an argument. I'll make them friends again later. Naruto will apologize first.)**

"Yeah, well we'll see about that," Kiba stomped away.

"Yeah, yeah, keep walking. Don't make me beat you up like last time," Naruto called.

**Back to Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was running to the classroom to find Ino. He really wondered what they would be doing in a classroom. He looked through the window first. Sakura and Ino were playing Hangman on the chalkboard. On the right side was a box for the letters and on the left was the man. Underneath was the message. He walked in bravely and stood right in front of Sakura and Ino.

"Can I play?"

"Um," Sakura looked from Ino, who tried to ignore him to Shikamaru who wouldn't look anywhere but her. "Yes. You two have to work together."

"Thanks," he said gratefully. Sakura put something on the board. The first word had ten letters and second had six.

"Um…'a'," Shikamaru said. Sakura put the letter 'A' on the second blank and the sixth blank of the first word and the second and sixth of the second word. She put the letter 'a' in the box.

"O," Ino said. Sakura put an o on the ninth blank on the first word and in the box.

"R," Shikamaru guessed. So they kept guessing until the message looked something like this: ardator sakra.

"Card captor Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Good," Sakura handed him the chalk.

"My word is a commonly used phrase that doesn't have to be in a sentence," Shikamaru explained. _I really wish Sakura would leave,_ he thought.

As if hearing his thoughts, Sakura stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom."

He mouthed a thank you and she nodded. Surprisingly, Ino didn't leave. She sat there waiting with a frown on her face.

"…" Shikamaru put five blanks on the board and turned around and looked at Ino expectantly.

"…R," Shikamaru put two r's on the third and fourth blanks.

"Y," Ino wasn't really into the game, so she obviously didn't use her brain on this one. I mean, who uses y on their second guess? Anyway, she got it right and Shikamaru put a y on the last blank.

"…" She still wasn't paying attention so she wasn't thinking of the obvious words. She didn't know what to guess, worried that she might get it wrong. Well, we all know what the word was…_hopefully._

"Ino," Shikamaru said. She looked at him. "You're not really into this game are you?"

She shook her head. He sighed.

"I'll just tell you. I'm sorry," he said filling in the blanks. "I had to do that task. Naruto and I had made a bet and if I lost, I had to say that to you. Everything. I know you were probably mad because I indirectly said you weren't smart, pretty, or strong."

"No, I don't love Temari," Shikamaru said as Ino opened her mouth. "Are we friends again?"

"…Yeah, I guess," Ino said. "What was the bet about?"

Shikamaru froze. "Uh…it was about if…you would…fight Tenten over Cheez-its. I bet you would."

"Oh," Ino said. "I didn't know you guys knew about that."

_That really happened_, he thought.

"Well, what would have happened if Naruto lost?"

"Uh…he had to stay off ramen for two weeks."

"Oh…I guess that's fair."

Sakura walked in the room. "Oh, you guys are friends again. That's nice. Hey, I'm going to see if Card Captor Sakura is on. Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten are at the garden."

"How do you know?"

"Kiba told me on his way in."

"Okay, I'm going with them. What about you Ino?"

"Sure."

So they went to the garden where the others were currently talking about Sasuke and Sakura.

"I see you guys are friends again too," Tenten said.

"Yup," Ino said happily as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"Ino! Jeez, get off," Shikamaru turned his head away to hide his blush. Ino saw it anyway.

"Are you blushing?" He looked down to see her sapphire eyes staring back up at him. He blushed more and looked away.

"No!! Of course not!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Troublesome."

"I think you are," Ino teased him.

"Whatever," Shikamaru sat in between Neji and Naruto hoping to avoid her, but she squeezed next to him anyway.

"Well, we were just talking about helping Sasuke apologize," Tenten said. "You know how he is."

"Tenten, can we tell him to make it good after he finally gets our hints?" Naruto asked.

"Um…yeah, I guess," Tenten said. "I wonder if he'll let Sakura hug him."

"That is, if she wants to," Neji said.

"If I hugged _you_, I'm sure she'll hug Sasuke," Tenten said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know."

"Well, anyway, while the lovers quarrel, how are we going to help Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, Tenten and Hinata and probably Ino think that if we told him, it wouldn't really be from him," Naruto rolled his eyes. "So we have to give him hints."

"Oh, I have an idea! Yuubi gave it to me before I apologized to Ino," Shikamaru said. "He made me step on his tail and when I said sorry, he started yipping and jumping around."

"Like Sasuke would apologize when he did something like that," Neji said.

"Well, you can pretend to step on my foot in front of Sasuke and when you say sorry, exaggerate," Shikamaru said.

"Hm…good enough," Neji said.

"Well, I don't want to do it right now," Shikamaru complained. "We can do it later. Let's just stay here and do…whatever."

"Let's play the name game," Naruto said.

"We already did that. It wasn't fun."

"I mean, let's do it different. The next name has to start with the last letter of the name before it," Naruto said.

"All right, but I'm lying down," Shikamaru said.

"So am I," Ino said.

The order was Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and then Ino.

"Hinata," Naruto said.

"Anko," Hinata said.

"Um…Obito," Tenten said.

"So you leave me with that o…Oukei," Neji said.

"Ino," Shikamaru said.

"Orochimaru," Ino said.

"Uh…Udon."

"Neji."

"Inari."

"Iashi."

"Isaribi."

"Uh…Inuzuka."

"Akane."

"Enma."

"Akamon."

"Naruto."

"Oomasa."

"Akame."

"Someone already did that," Tenten said

"No they said Akane. I said Akame," Ino said.

"I reeeally don't want to play anymore," Naruto whined.

"Me neither," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Well, I guess I'll go help Sasuke now," Neji said.

"I'll go with you," Tenten and Naruto said.

"Hey, Hinata, can you come too?" Naruto asked.

"Um, sure."

"I'm staying here," Shikamaru said, looking up at the clouds. He heard everyone leave but he had a feeling someone was still there. He looked to his right and there was Ino. She looked so pretty at that moment. Well, he thought she looked pretty all the time but that's not the point. She looked so calm, with the sun shining on her and that cute expression on her face. Shikamaru smiled.

"Ino," he said, still facing her.

"Hm?" Ino turned to face him, their noses less than an inch apart.

She didn't move away. He blushed. Did she realize just how close they were? She didn't notice his blush and still didn't move away. She just stared deep into his eyes, which made him blush more. He wanted to but he couldn't turn away. Her sapphire eyes were hypnotizing.

"Um…oh yeah…why are you here?"

"Well, I thought I'd just stay here with you, but since you don't want me here, I guess I'll leave," Ino said, mistaking his question.

She got up to leave but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. She stumbled and fell into his lap. They both blushed as they looked at each other. Finally, he relaxed and let her sit there.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering why. Usually, you'd tell me to stop being lazy saying that cloud watching is boring."

"Oh, well it's not so boring," she said. She got off his lap and lay down in the grass, him soon following.

"What are you singing?" he said after some time.

"Nothing," she said, embarrassed.

"No really," he said, now curious.

"I don't know what it's called," Ino said.

"Well, sing it. I might know what it's called."

"I don't sing in front of people."

"You did it just now."

"Well…that's because I wasn't paying attention."

"Please…I'll take my hair out of my ponytail."

"Hm…alright," she said a bit reluctantly.

"Well, go ahead."

"Um…Sono saki ni kimi wa nani wo…nani wo mitsumeteirun darou…nani wo mitsumeteirun darou," Ino started out a little shaky but sang the ending perfectly. **(A/N- Oh, in case you don't know…that was the end of the 7th Japanese opening of Naruto. That's my 2nd favorite Japanese song.)**

"That was really good."

"…"

"Seriously, Ino! I don't know why you were so embarrassed. Anyway, that song is called Namikaze Satellite. It's by Snorkel."

"…Thanks. Oh, take your hair out."

"Darn it, I thought you would forget," Shikamaru grumbled as he let his hair fall over his face.

He looked up and Ino gasped. It was down to his shoulders and it looked…nice. Ino couldn't say anything. She just stared and stared and…stared. He shifted under her gaze. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry," Ino said. "It's just that you look…different. You look cute."

"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"You looked cute before," she assured, blushing. "You just look…cuter now. You should wear it down more often. Will you, please?"

"…I'll think about it."

"Hey…what's your favorite song?"

"Oh, um…I guess Wind by Akeboshi." **(A/N- The first ending of Naruto.)**

"Oh, hey don't put your hair back up Shika! I like it like that," Ino said.

Shikamaru sighed but let his hands drop from his hair. They lay back down, looking at the clouds for a while until Neji, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata came back. Naruto looked at Shikamaru weirdly.

"Why is your hair down?"

"Ino wanted me to."

"She's got you whipped," Naruto snickered.

"Shut up Naruto! He wanted to hear me sing so he had to take his hair down," Ino said.

"And why are you here?" Shikamaru asked, annoyed that they interrupted his time alone with Ino. "Weren't you helping Sasuke?"

"Yes, he figured it out," Neji said.

"Well, you know, after our hints," Tenten said. "We told him to actually try and make it good."

Just then Kiba came and was about to sit down.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba said to Naruto.

"It's called sitting," Naruto snapped. "And don't ask me that when you're the one who came here. We were minding our own business when you and your smelly mutt came over."

"Smelly? You can't talk. What about the fox?"

"I give Yuubi a bath every two days. Do you even give Akamaru baths or do you count rolling in dirty water a bath?"

"Wow," Tenten said.

"I know. Fighting over their animals," Neji said. "Naruto's gotten smarter, although he acts the same. He actually wins all their fights."

"Shut up!" Kiba said.

"Oh, nice comeback," Naruto said sarcastically. "You're such a baka."

"You can't talk. You're the reason why they made dumb blond jokes!!" Kiba exclaimed.

Everyone looked over at Naruto and Ino to see their reactions. Ino had a huge vein throbbing, her hands balled into fists and her teeth clenched while Naruto's eyes were narrowed.

"Kiba!! You are such an IDIOT!!! Who is 'They'? Nobody even tells blond jokes! You're the one who made the first one up! And I'm not dumb. I'm always acting funny and goofy, but I'm not stupid," Naruto grounded out between clenched teeth.

"And Kiba, you are the only stupid person I see," Ino said. "Blonds aren't dumb. You probably made the jokes up to cover up your own stupidity!! You're such a jerk!"

Ino was still yelling, trying to pound Kiba while Shikamaru held her back. Finally, he had enough and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, sending a shiver up her spine. She immediately shut up as a blush crept up on her face. Everyone sat there, their jaws to the ground as they watched the two. Shikamaru still didn't let go. Kiba had left, grumbling to himself about how getting them together in the end wasn't worth it, but no one heard him.

_Oh my god! I love today! I can't believe I'm sitting in Shika's lap. He's so comfortable. I hope he doesn't let go, _Ino squealed.

**_Calm down. Everyone's looking at you._**

_I couldn't care less right now!! _Ino said brightly.

"So, did Sasuke and Sakura make up?" Ino said, still in Shikamaru's lap. Ino had relaxed and Shikamaru rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms still around her waist. "Or did you leave before he did it?"

"…" The others were still staring at them.

"Hello?" Ino said, as if nothing was wrong. "Can you hear me?"

"Oh my god," Hinata mumbled.

"What?" Ino said, holding back a giggle. Shikamaru couldn't care less. He closed his eyes. This was better than clouds!

"…"

"Okay," Ino said as she leaned back into Shikamaru's chest. He tightened his grip.

Tenten glanced at Neji, wanting to be doing the same thing. Similar thoughts ran through his head. Naruto glanced over at Hinata and scooted closer to her without realizing it.

"So, how long do you think they'll stay that way?" Ino murmured to Shikamaru.

"I don't care. This feels nice right now. Your hair smells good," he murmured back, his breath tickling her neck.

"Thanks," Ino blushed. They stayed quiet for a few moments, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Hey, this would be better if they weren't here. I-I mean-not like-um…you know b-b-b-because t-they're all st-staring at us," she added nervously as he looked at her. She blushed when he smirked.

"…Um," Tenten tried to start. Ino and Shikamaru looked over at her. "Nevermind."

"What she's trying to say is," Hinata said awkwardly. "Neji, you tell them."

"Um, well…Naruto you tell them," Neji said quickly.

"Okay," Naruto said enthusiastically. "What Neji is trying to say is that Hinata is trying to say that Tenten is trying to say that um…did that make sense?" Naruto scratched his head, as everyone sweatdropped.

"I'll just say it. Are you two…together?" Tenten asked nervously.

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other and then the others. They smiled as they said, "No, why would you think that?"

Everyone fell down, anime style.

"Well, you're in Shikamaru's lap, Ino," Hinata pointed out.

"I know," Ino said.

"That's why we thought you guys were together," Tenten said, a vein growing on her head.

"Why?" Ino said.

"Because you're in his lap," Neji started.

"We know," Shikamaru said.

"So that's why," Naruto said.

"Why what?" Ino said as Shikamaru just grinned.

"Why we thought you were together," Hinata said.

"Why?" Ino asked once again.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SITTING IN HIS FRICKIN LAP!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" Tenten yelled.

Tenten took deep breaths as she glared at them. Shikamaru and Ino looked at her strangely.

"Well, why didn't you just say so," Ino said and smiled brightly.

"Grr!" Neji was now holding Tenten back. Soon, he had to resort to doing the same thing Shikamaru did. Ino grinned at Shikamaru as they both took a deep breath.

"Are you guys together?" They exclaimed and ran.

"AHHHH!!! LET GO NEJI!!" Tenten elbowed Neji in the stomach and ran after them.

Ino and Shikamaru ran inside and locked their selves in Ino's room. They slid down to the floor holding their sides.

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!!" Ino exclaimed. She glanced sideways at Shikamaru. "Thanks. How'd you know I was going to do all that?"

Shikamaru looked at her for a second. "We're best friends. I know you."

"Hm," Ino trailed off, deep in thought. "So what do you want to do? Tenten is going to come after us sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know," Shikamaru, said.

"Sorry, Shika," Ino said sadly.

"What?" Shikamaru looked at her.

"You can't look at the clouds now because we can't go outside."

"Ino, you're a genius!" Shikamaru exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room.

"What are you doing? Tenten's going to catch us."

"Oh yeah," Shikamaru dropped her hand and performed hand seals. "I made a new technique. It's called Hitoshirezu Kage Jutsu."

"Hidden Shadow Jutsu? What does that do?" Ino questioned.

"It hides us and basically makes us invisible unless you come very close and look carefully. Also, it's dispelled if someone bumps into us too hard," Shikamaru explained.

"What does that have to do with shadows?"

"It covers us with shadows and certain shades to blend in, now be quiet. Tenten is coming. It's an excellent time to test it."

"You never used it," she whispered furiously.

"Nope, never got the chance," Shikamaru said. "And she can't see us so it works."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Shikamaru said as he pulled her into the gym. "See, one day I was trying to hide from Naruto because he was being especially loud that day. Neji and Sasuke were somewhere else so he settled to bother me."

In the gym, he climbed up one of the piles of mats, which was very big. He helped Ino up and then moved a smaller pile of mats out of the way. Behind the mats was an opening with stairs leading up. They went up them and ended up on the roof. The kind where there's a ledge that keeps you from falling. Ino went over to it and looked around. She could see everything. She could even see inside the garden. There was Neji, Hinata, and Chidori. Naruto and Kiba were fighting and Tenten had just gone back to sit with the others.

"This is so nice, Shika. How'd you find it?"

"Well, I was standing on top of the mats when Naruto came in and saw me. I fell backwards when he called me and knocked over the mats and saw the opening. I guess someone made it so they could escape to think or something."

"Well, how are we going to cloud watch? We're not going to just lay on cement, are we?"

"Look around Ino," she did and gasped. "There's grass everywhere. Maybe someone planted all this or used a technique, but there's even some trees."

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Tch, troublesome girl. Didn't even notice the grass," Shikamaru grumbled.

He lay down and looked towards the clouds. She turned around and lay down next to him. After a moment her hand went up, pointing toward a cloud.

"Doesn't that look like a deer?" she turned to face him.

"Yeah," He looked at the sky and pointed to another one. "And that one looks like a boar."

"Yeah, and those things around it look like…" she stopped.

"What?" Shikamaru turned to face her. Ino shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, a blush creeping up her face.

"Ino, what do they look like?" He asked, still facing her. She mumbled something. "Speak up."

"I said 'hearts'," She said quietly. She blushed more.

"Oh, yeah they do," he said simply. Ino turned to face him. Shikamaru faced her as well. Once again, coal black met sapphire. Once again, they were less than an inch apart. Once again a blush appeared on their faces. They wanted so desperately to close that gap. But they didn't. They turned back to the clouds and stayed silent for a while until Shikamaru felt Ino shiver (Their arms were touching). He looked over and saw her fold her arms.

"Ino, you're cold," he said. Ino turned to face him.

"I know," She said. She turned back to the sky. He rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he sat up. She squeaked as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. She craned her neck back to look at Shikamaru. (He's about a head taller.)

"What are you doing, Shika?" Ino said softly.

_Yes! Twice in one day!! Nothing could ruin my happiness._

"What does it look like?" he said. "I'm keeping you warm."

"Hm," she leaned back into his chest. "But now you can't look at the clouds."

"…"

"Aw, you must really love me, huh?" Ino teased. He mumbled something under his breath, probably troublesome.

"Was that an 'I love you Ino'?" she teased him more.

"Yes it was," Shikamaru said in a mocking voice, surprising her and him both.

"Oh," she said. "Well, say it louder next time!"

"Okay, Ino," Shikamaru said. "I'll do _anything _for you."

"Good," Ino giggled. He started laughing too.

"Hey Shika, are you ticklish?" she asked completely out of the blue.

"N-no," He said nervously. "W-why would you ask something like that so suddenly?"

"Oh, I don't know. But what I do know is that you are ticklish," she said.

"No I'm not," he said.

"Oh really?" Ino turned around in his lap.

"Really."

"We'll see about that," she said. Ino tackled Shikamaru to the ground and dug her fingers into his stomach. His eyes widened and he started laughing. He tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let him. Finally he decided, if you can't escape…er fight. So he tickled her on her stomach. Her hands flew to the spot to stop him. He took this to his advantage and pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her on her neck. So started the tickle fight.

**Meanwhile**

"Well, I can't find the things anywhere," Tenten grumbled, putting her kunai away.

Neji and Naruto looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Shikamaru and Ino," Tenten scowled.

"Well, just sit down and forget about them," Neji said.

"I will not! They did all that on purpose. Somehow they knew you would do that when they annoyed me so they could ask if we were together."

"I think they were just mad because we interrupted a little moment between them," Naruto said.

"You're probably right," Hinata said.

"I'm still bored," Naruto said. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Hinata and Tenten said.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Well! It's not like that's answering me!"

"I said 'I don't know'," Neji said, annoyed.

"All that came out of hn?" Tenten wondered.

"Fine, maybe we can play charades," Neji said.

"That only lasted a minute," Naruto complained.

"Well then, I got nothing," Neji said as he lay down.

"Fine," Naruto said lamely. "We'll play charades."

"Hinata and you are on a team," Tenten said quickly.

"Yay!" Naruto said. "…Okay we're ready!"

Naruto and Hinata started flopping around. The others started guessing.

"No," Naruto said tiredly after the fifteenth guess.

"A hyper bug," Neji guessed halfheartedly.

"No."

"Um…A couple of fish out of the water gasping for their last gulp of water before they die," Tenten said dramatically.

"No."

"Um…eels having seizures from an overdose of their own electricity," Neji said sarcastically.

"No! We're supposed to be graceful dolphins jumping out of the water," Hinata said.

"Not with those 'fish on crack' moves," Tenten said.

"…"

"Whatever, our turn."

**Let's switch to Shika and Ino**

"That was fun," Ino said, completely out of energy. There were still tears on her face.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said weakly.

Yes, they had been tickling each other for all that time. It had been about an hour and it was just getting dark. They were so tired that they had landed right where they were just sitting up. Which was on each other. Ino was lying on her stomach but she was on top of Shikamaru's. So yeah…that's where we find them now. Shikamaru looked up to find that it was getting kind of dark.

"Hey, Ino I think we should be going inside. It's getting pretty dark and it's time for dinner," Shikamaru said, looking at the sky.

"Hm."

"Ino. Come on. We should go inside," he told her.

"Hm," she whined.

"Ino."

"Hmidonwantu," she mumbled against his shirt.

"Like I understood a word you said," Shikamaru said as she giggled. "Now say it again."

"I said, I don't want to," Ino whined. "I'm not even hungry."

"Fine," Shikamaru gave up (Wimp). "I'm not that hungry either."

"Good, you're soo comfortable," Ino said as she dug her face into his neck.

"I am still a person," he said, blushing.

Silence

"Hey Shika," Ino said after some time. "How did you know about Tenten and my fight?"

"Um…huh?"

"How'd you know we had cheez-its when you had made me mad before I even had them," Ino said.

"Um…the bet we had was just about if you would fight her over the week. We both knew that you two were obsessed with cheez-its. Yeah…that's what happened," Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Ino yawned.

"You're getting tired. We should go inside."

"No," she whined.

"Ugh, fine."

They sat there for about 30 more minutes and the moon was coming up from behind the trees.

"Ino…I think I love you," Shikamaru said after some time.

"…"

"Ino?" He lifted her up.

He saw her face. She was breathing so softly. Ino was asleep. **(A/N- Haha, I am so wrong.)**

"Troublesome," Shikamaru picked her up and carried her down the stairs and out of the gym.

**30 minutes earlier**

It was around 9:30 because they had stayed out late. Tenten finally decided to just give up on her revenge and just go to eat with the others. Really, after Hinata and Neji dragged her back to the food hall. They promised her cheez-its. Sakura and Sasuke were there and were having a very nice conversation. I really don't feel like explaining Sasuke's apology so let's just say this. He apologized and she hugged him afterwards. After that, they had pretty much spent the rest of the day together.

So, after they ate dinner, Hinata had decided to go to bed. She came in just in time to see Shikamaru pulling the covers over Ino and kissing her on the forehead. He looked up and blushed.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

She nodded, trying not to giggle.

"Troublesome," he muttered. "Um…well bye."

Shikamaru quickly left and Hinata soon went to bed too.

**(A/N-Let's end it here. I'm reeeally sorry. This chapter is soooo long. Hopefully the next will be shorter) :D**


	11. Aww, they made up!

**(A/N- Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. I truly love you guys! (Crying in happiness).)**

Chapter 11- "Aww, They Made Up!"

So…today is Sunday after lunch. And the four couples were together again. Everyone was sitting together in the TV room. Naruto and Hinata were on the couch, Naruto's arm around Hinata's shoulders. Ino was sitting on Shikamaru's lap again in front of Naruto and Hinata. Neji was sitting on the couch next to Naruto and Tenten was sitting on the floor in between Neji's legs. Sasuke and Sakura were in a similar position to Ino and Shikamaru's except Sakura was in between Sasuke's legs.

In the middle of a show, Chidori, Ami, and Kiba walked in. They stood there, looked at the couples, what positions they were in, and then grinned at each other.

"Aww, they made up!" Chidori exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it cute?" Ami replied.

"Shut up!" they all yelled, faint blushes on their faces.

"So, how'd you all get this close?" Chidori asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ami giggled.

"The same way you two did," Neji said.

"W-what?" They stammered.

"Exactly," Sakura said.

So started the teasing. At first it wasn't that bad…that is until the day when everyone was outside and Ino tripped and landed on top of Shikamaru. They teased them even worse so everyone else tried to be careful and not do anything stupid. They were so nervous that they _did_ do something that was stupid…over and over again. We join them all on Tuesday after lunch because there's nothing to tell about the rest of Sunday and Monday.

"Thank god they're not around," Sasuke said.

"They didn't have to tease us that much," Tenten said.

"They're worse than my stalker fan girls," Neji said. She scowled.

"And my fan boys," Sakura and Ino said, to which Sasuke and Shikamaru scowled.

"They're more than annoying they're…" Hinata started.

"They're just so-so…" Naruto trailed off.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru offered.

"Exactly," everyone said.

As if on cue, Chidori and Ami came in, followed by Kiba. Everyone groaned.

"Speak of the devil," Neji muttered.

"Or devils," Naruto continued.

"And they come," Tenten finished.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Chidori exclaimed brightly…too brightly.

"Nothing," they chorused uneasily.

"Having fun?" Ami asked sweetly…_too_ sweetly.

"Yeah," they were getting suspicious now.

"We hope you are because we have something for you," Kiba said innocently…**_too_ **innocently.

"Okay, on the count of three…run. Pass it on," Naruto whispered.

When Neji who was on the end nodded to him, Naruto nodded back.

"THREE!!" And boy did they run! They locked themselves in their rooms.

"You know what I _just_ remembered," Tenten said, a hand on her chin.

"What?" Sakura said worriedly.

"Ami has a key to their room."

"Oh," she relaxed. "Oh!"

Soon they heard pounding, but then it stopped.

"Sakura, Tenten it's okay. They just gave us our tasks and then left!" Ino said relieved.

Too bad she didn't read the paper. Poor Ino, she was always leaping before she looked. One day the ledge would actually be big. Unfortunately, today was that day!

Sakura opened her door and Ami shoved two pieces of paper in her hand and then left as quickly as she had came. The same thing happened with the boys.

"Hm, I wonder what it says," Sakura said.

"Open it and maybe you'll find out!" Tenten said with fake excitement.

"Okay!" Sakura exclaimed, not catching it at all.

Tenten rolled her eyes. Sakura gasped and dropped the paper. Tenten quickly opened hers.

"Are you serious?" Tenten exclaimed to no one in particular.

"This sucks," Hinata and Ino came into their room.

"I just had to do this. I couldn't just sit at home, eating my beautiful cheez-its in peace could I?" Tenten sniffed.

"I know! That's exactly what I should have done," Ino said regretfully. "I need a hug."

Hinata and Sakura rolled their eyes as tears streamed down their two friends' faces. Suddenly…they hugged in a very warm, youthful embrace as-not a sunset, but a rainbow!-came into the background.

"Why? Why did we do this," Ino wailed.

"Ino-"

"Why couldn't we just be with our cheez-its? They would never harm us!" Tenten joined her.

"Ten-"

"Oh why? Why, oh why, oh-"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!" Sakura screamed. They looked at her. "Look at yourselves! You've gone and turned into a couple of girl versions of Gai and Lee!! Is that what you want?" Sakura exclaimed, now crying herself, just because she's on crack too. "Huh? Is that what you want, to end up as two crazy girls who d-defy all nature and time and-and reality as we know it and start making rainbows appear even though we're indoors!!!" Sakura exclaimed, now sobbing. "…And it wasn't even raining!"

Hinata tried to comfort her while Tenten and Ino looked guilty.

"We're sorry Sakura. We didn't mean to make you upset," Tenten said. "We got a little carried away when we thought of cheez-its."

"Yeah we're-hey did we really make a rainbow appear?" Ino is on crack also. Oh wait, we already knew that or how else would she act like Gai. Yup, crack can do that to you.

Ino shut up as Tenten and Hinata glared at her.

"You know, the task isn't even that bad, getting back to the matters at hand," Hinata, being the only sane one left.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Weren't you just on the floor, sobbing?" Tenten asked. She saw no tear stains on her cheek or anything for that matter.

"Yeah, but that was like five seconds ago!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, anyway…we can't just go up to them and give them a kiss," Ino said. **(A/N- Oh yeah, I never told you the task did I. Silly, silly me.)**

"…"

"I mean- hey look, it says '…and before you go all crazy, you can tell them about it. It's not that big of a deal, right?'"

"That's all it says?"

"Oh and under that it says 'signed Kakashi'. Well…"

"I feel slightly better," Tenten said.

"Oh wait! It does say more!" Ino said, earning glares.

"Well…go ahead and read it!"

"Okay, it says 'you have to do it in front of the senseis and Chidori," she said.

"Okay so-"

"Oh, wait! There's more! It says 'and Ami and Kiba'," Ino was just stacking up those glares, wasn't she?

"Anything else?" Tenten was annoyed.

"Heh heh, yeah," Ino scratched the back of her head.

"...Well?"

"'…And Chidori and Ami have to give each other a kiss too.' Well, that's not bad at all!" Ino was relieved.

"Oh...we-"

"Oh wait! It says one more thing!" Ino exclaimed. More glares.

"Jeez, I was just kidding," she tried to laugh but failed.

"…"

"Let's go," Tenten walked out the room.

"Wait up! Goodness, you're in such a hurry to kiss Neji!" Sakura yelled as Ino and Hinata snickered.

"C'mon, I'm waiting," Tenten growled. She was standing in the hall, her arms crossed.

"Alright, Tenny!" Ino exclaimed. She knew how much Tenten hated that name. She twitched involuntarily.

"Don't call me that," she muttered and walked on.

"What? What'd Tenny say, Sakura?" Ino said, rewarded with the image of Tenten twitching again.

"I don't know," Sakura said, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Sasa, Hina, and…um No-no?" Tenten scratched her head and just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh wait…piglet! C'mon guys!"

"Grr," Ino glared.

"Where'd you get Sasa from? I kind of like it!" Sakura said.

"I got it from the idea of a baby nickname," Tenten stifled her laugh.

"Oh," Sakura mumbled, disappointed.

"Well, I like mine!" Hinata said happily. Ino and Sakura just kept walking.

"Oh, just come on. We might as well get this over with," they grumbled.

When they got to the TV room, everyone was waiting.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road! I got things to do!" Tenten said, acting as though she didn't care.

"Hn," Neji remained indifferent.

"Well Tenten, since you're so enthusiastic, you can go first!" Kakashi said happily.

"Wha? Wait a minute! I didn't-" Tenten protested.

"Now, now," Kakashi cut her off. "I insist. If you want to give Neji a kiss, by all means, give him one."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten had a faint blush on her face. She turned to face Neji, who had his arms crossed.

"…"

"Well, 'get the show on the road' as you said," Kakashi waved his hand to go on.

Tenten leaned in quickly and placed her lips on Neji's. Just as quickly as they went on, they were off. Tenten looked away as Neji stood there, stunned. He didn't even get a chance to feel her lips.

"Ok-"

"OH, THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!! THE FIRE AND PASSION OF YOUTHFUL YOUTHFULNESS IS BURNING!! MY YOUNG PRODIGY AND OUR SWEET KONOHA FLOWER ARE GROWING UP! IF ONLY LEE WAS HERE TO SEE HIS WONDERFUL TEAMATES!!" Gai shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"…" Neji glared while Tenten glowered, a kunai in her hand.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME YOUR FRICKIN' FLOWER," Tenten screamed. Gai cowered into a corner behind Kakashi.

"Oh, save me, my young and hip rival!" he cried. His 'young and hip rival' did no such thing as he drew a bulls-eye on Gai's forehead and stepped away.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Tenten smiled sweetly.

"Any time! Who's next," Kakashi said happily.

"Um…Chidori and Ami?" Ino suggested.

"You said Shikamaru and Ino? Okay! Step right up!" Kakashi said.

"But-"

"Oh, no need to be modest. Just go right up and smack a big one on Shikamaru!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"B-but, I said Chidori and Ami!" Ino screamed as she turned bright red.

"They're going last. It's your turn," Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"Ugh! Fine," Ino turned and kissed Shikamaru but ended it as quickly as Tenten.

"THE BURNING POWER OF YOUTH!! IT IS-" Gai immediately shut up as a kunai mysteriously appeared above his head. Tenten was whistling nonchantly.

"Well, we'll go next!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

He took Hinata by the shoulders but kissed her very quickly as he felt a glare from a certain Hyuuga burning into the back of his head. Hinata turned red and fainted. Psyche! She's only partially shy in my story. If she fainted just because of that, she would be shy to the extent that it would be called a social disorder. Fainting because of coming into physical contact with a person. Psh-shah! Lol

"U-um-"

"You got that right! Sasuke and Sakura are next!" Kakashi said enthusiastically.

Everyone sweatdropped. How did he get all that out of 'u-um'? The world may never know.

"…O-okay," Sakura said nervously. She turned to Sasuke and…stuffed popcorn in his mouth!! No, I'm just kidding. She kissed him like the others did, very quickly.

"Now, Ami, give Chidori a kiss," Kakashi turned to the two younger ninjas, no longer excited.

"Alright, here ya go!" Ami handed Chidori a chocolate kiss.

"Thanks, I got you the cookie dough one!" Chidori said.

"Thanks, you're the best!"

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Well, not everyone just…Naruto, Neji, Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sakura. Kiba was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Dur…"

"Wha?"

"Are you serious?"

"Troublesome."

"WTH?"

"GRR,"

"AHH!"

"LALALALALALALA, I CAN'T HERE YOU!" Everyone looked at Naruto confusedly.

"What? You guys took all the good exclamations," Naruto whined.

"Well, anyway," Sasuke turned back to the smirking senseis. Except Gai, he looked like some deranged, psychopathic, lunatic with a creepy smile because he couldn't smirk.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT???" Tenten and Ino screamed.

"What?" Kurenai spoke for the first time.

"How come we had to kiss each other?" Neji asked.

"And all they had to do was give each other a freaking piece of candy?" Sakura exclaimed.

"We never said you had to kiss," Asuma said.

"But you said-" Hinata started.

"We said to give each other a kiss. You could interpret it anyway you wanted to," Kurenai explained.

"Wait a min-" Ino started.

"No, Ino…they're right," Shikamaru said.

"But Shika-"

"No. I know it's troublesome, but that is what happened. We were too worried to think of a loop hole," Shikamaru said.

"Oh don't get technical with it!" Chidori said.

"Yeah, you know you wanted to kiss!" said Ami.

"Your hormones wouldn't let you think straight," Kiba teased.

"Shut up!" They all yelled.

"Don't be embarrassed now," Chidori said. "We know you love each other."

They all stomped away to their rooms. Their stomachs growled though a second later so they stomped to the food hall.

"What's for dinner, I wonder," Tenten wondered aloud.

"I HOPE IT'S RAMEN!!" Naruto grinned as he got his chopsticks ready.

"Dobe, we have to get in line," Sasuke muttered. "This isn't the Ichiraku Shack."

"Oh yeah," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I sort of got into the ramen-eating mood."

"Well, come on. You still have to get up," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Itadakimasu!" They said when they got their food. **(A/N- That's something you say before a meal in Japan.)**

It was silent for a few minutes while everyone ate their food.

"Soo…what do you want to do tomorrow?" Tenten asked no one in particular.

"…"

"Yeah, that seems like fun," she said sarcastically.

"I don't know," they all said.

"I'm bored," Naruto said.

"Noo, you're excited!" Ino said sarcastically.

"Tch, troublesome."

"What'd you say?" Ino demanded.

"Nothing…troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Oh just shut up!" Sakura yelled as Ino opened her mouth.

"We need something to do," Sasuke stated.

"And the sky is blue but you don't see me broadcasting it," Neji said. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. Tenten started cracking up.

"That is so funny!" she said.

"Can we please go somewhere after dinner?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto said. "I'm done."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Me-"

"Okay, just shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Oh, I know what we can do tomorrow!" Naruto said.

"What can we do tomorrow?" Neji asked, bored.

"Sit and lie around in the grass and do nothing except talk about whatever comes to our minds!"

"So basically," Sakura started.

"You want us to act like," Hinata continued.

"Lazy bum Shikamaru," Ino finished.

"Yup, pretty much!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Well, what are we going to do right now?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go in the couch room," Neji said.

"Cool! I have this game we can play in there!" Sakura said.

"Well, what is it," They had got there.

"Oh…I don't know."

"What!!!"

"I was just kidding about the whole thing."

"You suck."

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"How about you make me, forehead-girl!"

"Grr, come over here and I will!"

When the others had finally pulled them off of each other, the two girls' hair was a mess and they had cuts and scratches on their arms.

"Well…" Neji started.

"I'm going to bed," Shikamaru left the room.

"Same here," Naruto walked out.

"Me too," Hinata left.

"Me three," Sakura smacked Ino upside the head and ran out the room.

"Me four," Ino ran after her.

"Me five," Tenten followed to stop them.

"Me-"

"SHUT UP!!! THAT IS SO ANNOYING!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"So you wait till number six to say something. Wow, smart one," Neji left.

"Argh," Sasuke stomped away last.

Next Day

It's after breakfast and the young ninjas are going outside to do exactly what Naruto said: to sit and lie around in the tall grass and talk about whatever pops into interest. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata near a rock that Ino was lying on her stomach on. Shikamaru was lying down next to the rock. Neji was next to him, Tenten was next to him, Sasuke was next to her, and then Sakura was lying in between Sasuke and Hinata.

They weren't really doing anything. Sasuke was staring off somewhere, Neji was watching a bird in a tree, and Tenten was absentmindedly cleaning her weapons. Naruto was scratching designs into the dirt with a kunai while Hinata petted Yuubi. Sakura was just…whatever. Shikamaru was obviously looking at the clouds. Ino was watching Shikamaru watch the clouds, occasionally dozing off.

"Hey Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata," Ino called.

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you wearing your regular clothes," Ino asked.

Naruto had a pair of baggy orange shorts on and a black shirt with it. Hinata just had some dark clothes on. Tenten didn't have any of her Chinese styled clothes. She simply had a big red t-shirt and some baggy black cargo pants on.

"It's going to rain," They answered simply.

"So? You're supposed to leave when that happens," Sakura said as if they were slow.

"Hm…" was all they said as they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Yeah…right so…whatever," Ino gave up on the conversation. She started braiding some strands of grass. She gave up on that too and threw it at Sakura's face, not caring in the least if it hit or not.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. She had been surprised.

"Sakura," Ino sounded bored.

"Ino!"

"Sakura."

"Ino!"

"Sakura."

"Ino!"

"Tenten?"

Everyone looked over at her. She frowned and pouted cutely.

"What? I got tired of hearing you two saying each other's names so I said mine," Tenten mumbled. "I need some cheez-its. Ino!"

"Hm?" Ino raised her head sleepily.

"Join me as I raid Kakashi or Asuma's closet!"

"Hm…alright," Ino got up sleepily and left with Tenten.

"5…4…3…2…1," Sakura said, counting her fingers.

"WHERE ARE ALL THE CHEEZ-ITS??" A scream was heard from the building.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

"They never bought any more than the two boxes. They'll have to settle for chips or cookies."

"…Or both," Hinata said as they came back holding two bags.

"Why's everyone lookin' at us?" Tenten asked.

"No special reason," Sakura mumbled.

"I'm bored," Naruto whined. He took out a shuriken and started sharpening it.

"Aren't we all?" Neji said…bored.

"Nope!" Tenten was happily munching on some chips.

"Here," Neji er…asked.

Tenten handed him some. Shikamaru took some out of the bag too. Neji gave it back to Tenten.

"Give me some," Sakura didn't wait for an answer and snatched the bag out of Tenten's hand.

"No," Tenten snatched the bag back and popped a chip in her mouth.

"Yes!" Sakura reached for it again, but Tenten threw it to Naruto. Surprisingly, chips didn't fall out.

Naruto caught it, took some out, and offered some to Hinata. After she took some, he threw it to Neji. Neji took some and gave it back to Tenten.

"Fine, be that way, uglies!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"That's not a word," Tenten said, sounding uninterested. She liked fighting with Sakura.

"Oh shut up," Sakura said.

"Now Sasa, what did we say about saying the 's' word? You know you're too young to say it," Tenten scolded.

"Sasa?" Naruto started cracking up.

"Shut up! Tenten, don't call me that!"

"Why ever not? You don't like your nickname, Sasa?"

"Evidently not!"

"Well I do, so there!" Tenten stuck out her tongue at Sakura.

"I hate you," Sakura turned away from her.

"I love you too," Tenten said. **(A/N- No, they're not gay. That's what best friends do sometimes. Get your head out of the gutter!!)**

"Hmpf."

"Anyway, Ino. Give Sasa some cookies," Tenten said. "She's on time out so she can't have chips."

"Alright," Ino said. "Here ya go, Sasa!"

"Stop it!" Sakura reached for the cookie.

"Okay," Ino took the cookie back and put it in her mouth.

"Ino," Sakura whined, which was what they were hoping for all along.

"Aw, what's wrong Baby-Sakura," Ino said.

"I want a coo-hey stop calling me that!"

"It's not grammatically correct to stop in the middle of a sentence," Tenten said plainly. She looked over to see Sakura and grinned as she saw her glaring. "And it's not politely polite to glare."

"I hate you," Sakura said again.

"I love you too!" Tenten and Ino chorused happily.

"Grr!"

They were completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was now rolling around in laughter.

"JUST GIVE ME A FRICKIN' COOKIE!!"

"Sasa/Baby-Sakura! I am shocked and appalled. There will be no such language in this er…field that we are sitting in," Tenten faltered.

"And you don't raise your voice at your mom and aunt like that!" Ino scolded.

"Who's my mom?" Sakura said suddenly.

"Tenten." Ino said. "Yay! Since we're going to play house, Sasuke you're her big brother. Hinata and Neji can be the twins who live across the street, which is the rock. Shika can be my husband and Naruto can be our son!"

"…"

"Well, how come I don't have a husband?" Tenten said, while everyone else sat there…eating chips and cookies.

"You're a single mother of two kids! Except Sakura's adopted because we don't know WHERE she got THAT pink hair from!" Ino explained/exclaimed.

"Ino-pig!"

"No talking to your aunt like that!" Tenten scolded.

"I hate-"

"We love-"

"This DAY!" Sakura said instead.

"Aw man…oh wait, the day loves you too!" Tenten said happily.

"Why me?" Sasa groaned. "MY NAME'S SAKURA!! YOU BETTER WRITE IT THE RIGHT WAY!! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FRICKIN' AUTHOR DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T COME OVER THERE."

I mean 'Sakura groaned'.

"Well, let's start playing," Ino said.

"No."

"Don't think so."

"Don't want to."

"Troublesome."

"Really don't want to."

"Grr."

"It's time for lunch anyway," Naruto jumped up and ran with the others following, kind of scared of Ino.

"You better run!" Ino followed, dragging Tenten and Sakura -still arguing- with her.

At lunch, they -cough Ino cough- decided they were going to play house.

"Alright let's go!" said Ino, happily skipping ahead.

"Aw man."

"How troublesome."

"This sucks."

"I don't wanna."

"Hn…stupid."

"Did you say something," Ino turned around and smiled sweetly…too sweetly.

"Um…nothing. Nothing at all," Naruto stammered. "Did you hear something Sasuke? I didn't hear something."

"Nope, didn't hear anything. You, Neji?" Sasuke turned to Neji.

"Nope, must've been the wind. Yup, the wind," Neji hid behind Hinata.

"Oh…okay!" Ino turned around and started skipping again but then stopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "Of course."

"Yeah, because we didn't say anything," Hinata said.

"Alright let's go!"

This time there were no exclamations/running away/complaints/any talking at all. They all knew how Ino could get sometimes.

…

"Oi, Sasuke nii-chan!"

"What Sakura? I'm busy training," Sasuke said, very annoyed. Who knows if he was acting or not?

"I need your help. Mommy said to get the house ready because Ino-" Sakura was interrupted by Ino clearing her throat. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"…Because _Aunt_ Ino, Uncle Shika and Naruto are coming down for a little while," Sakura corrected herself. "And mommy wants the house to look extra nice!"

"Well Sakura, if you hadn't asked who your _mommy_ was in the first place, _Aunt Ino_ wouldn't be our aunt and we WOULDN'T BE PLAYING HOUSE!!" Sasuke shouted, losing all his composure.

"Hi, Sakura and Sasuke," Hinata and Neji walked up, looking equally annoyed. "Need help?"

"Yeah, thanks Hinata and Neji-kun!" Sakura hugged Neji, both of them twitching. _This is so wrong. Ino will die!_

"N-no problem Sakura…" Neji said.

"Ahem," Ino glared at him.

"Sakura…chan," he muttered. _Why me?_

"Okay, put more feeling into it next time," Ino said.

"Next time! There is no FRICKIN 'NEXT TIME'!!! THIS ISN'T A FRICKIN' MOVIE, THIS IS 'HOUSE' AND YOUR NOT THE FRICKIN' DIRECTOR!!!!!!" Neji also lost his composure.

"Did you say something?" Ino said looking up from the design she drew in the dirt.

"Why do I like her again?" Shikamaru whispered.

"It's beyond me," Naruto whispered back.

"I hate my life," Neji said.

"Ohayo, Neji and Hinata! You're so cute! Did you come to help Sakura and Sasuke?" Tenten asked, looking down on them with a grin on her face. **(A/N- They're on their knees because they're supposed to be little.)** Neji looked up and smiled sweetly.

"No, we're here to cut your heads off," Neji said, the smile still on his face.

"Oh, that's nice!" Tenten never faltered and she still had the grin on her face. "Would you like a kunai to do it?"

"Sure! Thanks Ms. Blahblah," Neji said. Ino glared at them but they ignored her.

"No problem. Make sure not to do it on my carpet though. I just got it," Tenten answered. Ino started twitching while everyone watching started laughing.

"Alright. Would you like us to kill your sister, nephew, and brother-in-law too?"

"Well sure. That'd be nice and I'm sure they'd appreciate it," Tenten said happily. "They'd be so happy to be murdered by a couple of 7-year-olds! Oh look at me, I'm tearing up," Tenten sniffed.

"You know what-" Ino was about to start yelling at them, but the rain saved them. There was a loud crack of thunder and a flash of lightning and then it started pouring.

"My hair!!" Neji, Sasuke, and Ino shouted. "My beautiful hair!"

Everyone ran inside except Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

"What's up with them?" Tenten asked, confused.

"I think it's the rain," Naruto said.

"What about it?" Hinata asked, equally confused.

"Maybe they don't like it?" Naruto sort of asked.

"Hm…well I love it!" Tenten said.

"Me too!!" Hinata and Naruto yelled.

Naruto got up and started splashing in the puddles like a little kid.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Splashing! It doesn't rain much in Konoha so I'm going to make the best out of it!" He said as he started spinning around.

"You're just like a 5-year-old," Tenten shook her head.

"Do I have to remind you of the cheez-it incident?" Hinata said teasingly.

"C'mon Hinata!" Naruto grabbed her hands and spun Hinata around, who blushed.

"Hey! You guys want to play a game I just now invented off the top of my head?" Tenten asked.

"Sure!" Hinata said, getting dizzy.

"Alright, it's called…leapfrog in the rain!!" Tenten said.

"Are you se-"

"Yay!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

They started playing leapfrog…in the rain.

**Meanwhile**

The others were inside the game room sitting at the table. Sasuke and Neji were playing paper football, while the others played 'I Declare War'.

"Hey…where are Tenten, Naruto and Hinata?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Who cares," Shikamaru said lazily.

"I do obviously," Ino said.

"They're probably playing in the rain," Sakura said.

"Yeah, Tenten loves the rain," Neji said. "She can stay out there for about three hours before she gets sick."

"She can last that long?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup."

**Back to Others**

Naruto had gotten tired of Leapfrog and tried thinking of different games.

"Well…?"

"I don't know yet!"

"Well…hurry it up then!!"

"Shut up then!!!"

"You-"

"Both of you just think of a game!" Hinata shouted, losing all her patience.

"Alright…I got it!"

"What?"

"Oh no…I lost it," Naruto said sadly.

"…" Tenten just stood there glaring daggers at the oblivious blond.

"Let's play follow the leader," Hinata said.

"You mean Simon Says?"

"No…follow the leader is doing everything without ever getting out."

"Oh…I'm le-"

"No you're not," Tenten cut him off. "You're too hyper. I'll be leader."

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Actually…I don't feel like it. You can be the leader," Tenten said after some time.

"Yay!! Follow me!"

Naruto started splashing around in a few puddles, the others following. Then he climbed up and slid down a slide that just magically appeared for this part of the story. He then started doing a few cartwheels but then went back to spinning in circles, his arms up. This is apparently his newfound favorite pastime.

"You know what I just remembered?" Naruto asked, jumping over a log.

"What?" They asked, still following.

"How in the movies they always have the guy jump on a lamp post and sing that song."

"What song?"

"I'll show you," Naruto said. "Tenten, you're the lamppost."

"Hmpf," Tenten held out her hand so Naruto could hold on.

"Alright…Raindrops keep falling on my head!" Naruto sang. "And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed, nothing seems to fit. Those, raindrops are falling on my head… they keep falling! So I just did me some talking to the sun, and I said I didn't like the way he got things done, sleeping on the job. Those, raindrops are falling on my head they keep falling! But there's one thing I know. The blues they sent to meet me won't defeat me. It won't be long 'till happiness steps up to greet me! Raindrops keep falling on my head! But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red. Crying's not for me, cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining! Because I'm free. Nothing's worrying me. It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me. Raindrops keep falling on my head but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red. Crying's not for me cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complaining. Because I'm free. Nothing's worrying me."

**(A/N- I suggest you listen to this at the same time. It's funnier. And I copied and pasted this. If I remembered this whole song, I'd have no life.)**

"…"

"So?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"…Wow," Tenten said after some time while Hinata just laughed.

"Well…I thought it was pretty good," Naruto pouted.

"Well…you sang pretty good… at least better than I thought you would do," Tenten admitted.

"Thanks I think," Naruto said. "Now let's all sing together!"

"Um…that's okay," Tenten said hurriedly. "I'd rather not."

"I like the song," Hinata said.

"And anyway, I'm the leader so follow me while I dance and sing…and I call: following words too. At least for this song," Naruto said.

"Fine," Tenten grumbled. "How do you know the freaking song anyway?"

"Um…alright let's start," Naruto grinned once more. He grabbed Hinata and Tenten's hand and started spinning them all in a circle. Wow, he's obsessed with the shape. Well…look at his name.

"Rain drops keep fallin' on my head," Naruto sang with Hinata following. They looked at Tenten expectantly.

"Rain drops keep falling on my head," Tenten said in monotone.

"Put some feeling into it," Naruto said, flashing yet another one of his foxy grins. "Oooh, oooh, let's make a conga line while singing! Won't that be fun!?"

"…"

"Alright, raindrops keep fallin' on my head," Naruto sang. After a while, they had sang the whole song and Tenten actually had fun.

"Hey- ACHOO," Naruto sneezed. "Someone's probably talking about me."

"No baka, you and Hinata got sick," Tenten said, looking at Hinata's flushed face.

"What about you?"

"What about me? - ACHOO," Tenten sneezed.

As if on cue, Neji walked out, carrying something.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten and Naruto said excitingly.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Naruto joked.

"Here…you two lovebirds," Neji smirked as he handed Naruto and Hinata a big towel

"We're not lovebirds!" they shouted as they blushed.

They wrapped themselves in the towel. Neji turned to Tenten as she sneezed again.

"Here," he handed her one.

"Now you don't have one," Tenten said.

"Here," he repeated.

"Neji…you know how easily you get sick," Tenten said as she wrapped it around the two of them.

"Hn."

They walked to the house together but it was getting colder. Tenten shivered and Neji wrapped his arm around her waist. She blushed while Hinata and Naruto happily had each other in a one-armed hug.

"Told you they were lovebirds," Neji said loud enough for them to hear. "I hope they didn't hear me."

"We're not lovebirds," they shouted.

"ACHOO!" Tenten sneezed.

"You're sick," Neji said, sounding slightly worried.

"Okay…" Tenten looked at him as if he were stupid.

"I'll ask Kakashi to make some soup," Neji said hurriedly.

"Oh, thanks Neji," Tenten said. "I never knew you cared," she said teasingly.

"Hn," Neji, back to himself.

"Well, come on," Tenten dragged them all to the food hall, which is odd because she has two hands and three people to drag.

"No, I don't think so," Naruto said. "I don't feel too good."

"Me neither," Hinata mumbled as they went to their rooms.

"Hm, I'll have to bring her something," Tenten said quietly.

"Hey, Tenny! What have you been doing all this time?" Ino asked as they sat down.

"We were outside."

"In the rain?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…so," Tenten said slowly.

"Why?"

"I love the rain," Tenten said happily.

"Ok…" Sakura looked at her strangely.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Gai whispered enthusiastically, if that's even possible. The senseis had moved their table slightly closer to the young ninjas.

"Neither can I!" Kurenai whispered, equally enthusiastic.

"I wish they would just go to sleep already so they could wake up faster," Kakashi said impatiently.

Asuma stood up and walked over to the ninjas. He saw that they were done eating. He cleared his throat.

"You should probably go to sleep because you guys will have to wake up earlier than usual," Asuma said with a grin.

"What?" Ino asked in confusion. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"You'll find out," Kakashi said, coming up behind him.

"Hm," Sakura stayed quiet, thinking.

"Well-" Ino started, no doubt about to demand something.

"Alright, we'll go to bed," Sakura said. "Come on, Ino."

"But Sakura-" Ino had a bewildered look on her face.

"Come on, Ino," she said more firmly. Ino allowed herself to be pulled away. Tenten followed, two bowls of soup in her hand.

"You too," Kurenai turned to the boys.

"Why should we?" Sasuke said, the ever defiant one.

"Because I said so," Kurenai's eyes flashed with anger.

"Right, we were just going," Shikamaru said hastily as he pushed Sasuke out, dragging Neji behind.

"Why'd you pull me here?" Ino demanded as soon as she got in Sakura's room.

"Wait till Tenten gets back," Sakura said.

"…" Ino sighed annoyed.

"Where the heck is she!!" Ino screamed after a few…seconds. "It's been like 5 hours!"

"Where in reality it's been 15 seconds," Sakura said bluntly. Ino blinked.

"I'm back!" Tenten busted through the door.

"Finally," Ino muttered. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, I was going to say that we should put some things in a small pack."

"Why?"

"Because I think the senseis are going to make us go somewhere," Sakura explained.

"Why do you think that?"

"I just do. They want us to wake up earlier than usual. They'll probably lock us up somewhere all day… And make us do embarrassing things while we're there," she added as an afterthought.

"…"

"Well, what do you think we should pack?" Tenten asked.

"I think you should pack some snacks to last all day. Also maybe some books to read, small games to keep you occupied…a blanket."

"A blanket?"

"Well…you never know. It could be cold," Sakura said in defense.

"Whatever…"

"Let's sneak out and get some snacks for tomorrow," Tenten said.

"…" Ino and Sakura looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? There's no way I'm going to sleep at 8 o'clock."

"Good point."

They snuck out of their room and went to the pantry room outside of the kitchen. You know the rooms full of shelves where cooks keep things they don't need in the refrigerators. Don't ask me how they got there because I never said where it was when I described the building.

"Hm…what should I steal?" Tenten thought aloud as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"I think I'll get the bag of chips," Sakura said.

"Hm…I'll get the cookies," said Tenten after some time.

"Alright, let's go," Ino said.

"Aren't you going to get something?" Tenten asked her.

"Nope."

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"Because I count this as an emergency so I'll eat the double sized box of cheez-its I save for emergencies."

Sakura sweatdropped. "You mean you had another box this who-"

"Darn it!! I didn't think of packing an emergency box. I thought they would just have all the cheez-its I would need," Tenten exclaimed.

"My friends are all on crack." Sakura walked out the room.

"Hey, wait up Sasa," Tenten teased.

"Yeah forehead-girl. Wait up!"

"Don't call me that Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Grr!"

"Ah!"

"Rowr," Tenten said unenthusiastically. They looked at her and blinked. Once. Twice.

"HAHAHAHA!! That-haha-is so-haha-funny! HAHAHAHA!!" Sakura and Ino rolled around on the ground.

"Now, _my_ friends are all on crack," Tenten walked towards their room.

"Wait up, Tenny!" They cried.

"You might want to also wear clothes that aren't necessarily your favorite. We still don't know for sure what we're doing," Sakura told them once they got in their room.

"Hm, I'll go pick out my clothes and I'll come back. Then we can do something fun until we want to go to bed," Ino walked into hers.

"You know Tenten," Sakura sounded very serious.

"What?"

"You and Ino…I think you need to get some therapy about that cheez-it obsession problem," Tenten sweatdropped at the look of seriousness on Sakura's face.

"There's no big deal. We just really like cheez-its."

"No, 'really' does not define your love for them. You worship them," Sakura still sounded serious and it started to scare Tenten. What if she really did put her in therapy? …At least she would have Ino for company.

"We don't worship cheez-its. We're just very fond of the ground they er…sit on," Tenten said.

"Well-"

"I'm back!" Ino said as Tenten gave a sigh of relief.

"So…what do you want to do?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Hm…let's play cards," Tenten said.

"And what?" Sakura asked. "That's boring."

"Talk obviously! Baka!" Tenten said.

"Tenny. You're mean," Sakura said sadly.

Tenten rolled her eyes. They started their game.

"Soo…what do you think we'll do if we stay locked up somewhere?" Tenten struck up a conversation.

"I bet they'll make us stay alone and do embarrassing stuff while everyone else is watching," Sakura said.

"Or…maybe they'll have the girls fight the boys all day…nah," Ino dismissed that idea.

"Hm…maybe they'll make us stay with a certain person that annoys the heck out of us. Like Ino and Naruto or me and…Shikamaru or Sakura and Neji."

…46 card games and 97 ideas later.

"I got it!" Ino said.

"What?"

"Maybe they'll make us stay with our crushes so it'll be really awkward and embarrassing!" Don't know why she's excited about that.

Tenten and Sakura looked at her, then each other. They contemplated this for a few moments. Ino watched their expressions with bated breath.

"Nah!" They both said. She fell down, anime style.

"That would never happen," Sakura said.

"Yeah, well…goodnight. I'm getting sleepy."

"Yeah, 'night Tenten," Ino said as she opened the door. "'Night Sakura."

"Night, Ino," Sakura said as she yawned.

Next Day

The young ninjas were all gathered around the senseis who were about to tell them their tasks. Chidori and Ami were standing next to the senseis, evil grins on their faces.

"Sooo?" Tenten asked, growing impatient. "You woke us up at 6 o'clock so you better tell me."

"Alright well, since Tenten's in a hurry, she can go last," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, that doesn't make sense," Sakura said.

"And why are you always picking on Tenny?" Ino asked.

"So, we'll start with Ino. You have to stay with Shikamaru for at least a day," Kurenai said.

"Where?"

"In the greenhouse," Kurenai said.

"We have to stay there all day?" Ino exclaimed.

"Troublesome." No need to tell you who said that…unless you're mentally ill.

"Actually, it's until we tell you to leave. You two can stay out there overnight too," Kurenai said after some thought.

"What!"

"Now, Neji and Tenten…you have to stay in the library overnight just like them," Kakashi said.

"Hn," Neji seemed indifferent.

"Are you serious?!" Tenten shouted. "There's no way I'm doing that!"

"Just do it, Tenten," Neji said.

"Neji?" Tenten stopped ranting and looked at Neji curiously.

"What about us?"

"You four are on room arrest," Asuma said.

"What?"

"You can't leave your rooms," Asuma said.

"Don't you mean house arrest?" Naruto pointed out.

"They're right. Actually…they can leave their rooms only to go to a different room if we call them," Gai said. "They're so smart! Their brain is youthful too! THEY MUST GET YOUTH WAVES!!!" **(A/N- Brain waves youth waves)**

"Whatever, you're on house arrest in certain rooms," Asuma said.

"That's more like it," Naruto said.

"Well…when do we start?" Tenten asked.

"Now…we'll walk you there," Kakashi said.

"Hmpf," Tenten and Ino were mad.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura asked.

"I had to wake up early," Tenten grumbled.

"I have to stay outside," Ino whined.

"See you tomorrow Ino and Tenten… That feels so weird," Sakura said as Gai and Asuma walked them away. The senseis didn't seem to notice the bags on their backs.

"Well, bye Tenny," Ino said sadly as Asuma walked Neji and Tenten into the library.

"Bye, Ino."

**(A/N-Be sure to keep reviewing. This story is almost over. Probably in about six chapters.)**


	12. Shika and Ino

**(A/N- this is soooo good.)**

Chapter 12- Shikamaru and Ino

Ino sighed for about the hundredth time that day. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome," he muttered. "Ino! Can you please stop sighing?!" he exclaimed when she did it again.

"Well I'm bored!"

"Then do something with your life," Shikamaru said bluntly.

"Shika," she whined.

"Troublesome…what?" he said, sounding very irritated.

"I'm bored."

"Congratulations. What do you want me to do about it?" he said meanly.

"Entertain me."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Hmpf…oh that's right! I have cheez-its!" Ino said happily.

"…" Shikamaru went back to doing nothing.

"Well…Shika?"

"What?" he snapped, harsher than he intended. She jumped in surprise and her eyes widened.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted some," she pouted.

"Oh," Shikamaru felt bad now. "Sorry…yes, I do."

"Here," she said quietly as she handed him some.

"Thanks."

It was quiet, which wasn't normal seeing as how Ino was there. Shikamaru looked over at her. She was looking at the ground.

"Ino," he called slowly.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?"

"…Yeah," she said hesitantly.

"Ino."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"Tell you what? There's nothing wrong."

"I know you better than that."

"…"

"Ino," he walked over, sat down next to her and lifted her face up so he could see it. She had a few tears in her eyes, not falling down yet.

"Ino!? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm not crying," she mumbled as she turned away from him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ino," he said. She didn't turn around. "Ino, why are you crying?"

"…"

"Ino, please answer me," he said concern evident in his voice.

"…Because."

"Because why?"

"You don't like me anymore. I mean first: you call me troublesome and then you yell at me just because I was about to ask you something. Before, I never really thought about you calling me troublesome since you did that all the time, but now…is that all I am to you?" she finally looked him in the eye. "A troublesome girl you hate and that you wish would just go away so you wouldn't have to deal with her."

"Ino, no," he said firmly. "I mean, you're one of my best friends. And you're not annoying. You're just…Ino- a caring, sweet when she wants to be, bright, perky, loud, sometimes obnoxious blond that I knew since birth- always have been, always will be AKA troublesome girl."

"Thanks Shika," she said softly.

"What for?"

"For saying that. It made me feel better," Ino smiled at him brightly.

"So…what do you want to do?" Shikamaru said.

"I don't know…is there anything **to** do?" Ino pointed out.

"…No," he said after some time.

"…"

"…"

"Shika?"

"Hm?"

"Can you take out your hair?"

"…Troublesome."

"Please?"

"Fine," Shikamaru sighed as he took it out. "Now what? That took about 30 seconds of our time away."

"You want to look at clouds?"

"Surprisingly…no. I already did that," Just then Shikamaru's stomach growled. "Shouldn't we be having dinner now?"

"Probably…" Ino trailed off as two bowls seemed to appear at the door.

"Thank god," They grabbed the bowls and started to eat.

"Now what?" Ino asked.

"You tell me," Shikamaru said as he lie down on his stomach, watching Ino as she paced back and forth. She stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" she said, blushing slightly.

"Because," he said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Well…stop," she said.

"No."

"Shika," she stamped her foot and pouted and at that moment Shikamaru was reminded of a 4-year-old.

"Well, I got something to do," he said.

"What?"

"Let's play…rock, paper, scissors."

"Hmpf…fine. Ready? Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Ino won two out of three. "That was boring."

"I got something else."

"What?"

"Hangman."

"Okay," she said happily and pulled paper and a pencil out from God knows where.

"You go first."

"Alright."

So they played Hangman and it lasted about 20 minutes.

"Now I wish _we_ had the library," Ino complained.

"Hm," Shikamaru lay down in the grass again. "Why don't we just talk?"

"Because…there's nothing to talk about," Ino said. "We already know each other's interests and all that crap."

"Wow, aren't you in a bad mood?" Shikamaru said.

"This really sucks," she said. "Sit up."

"Troublesome," he complied anyway. "We don't know all our interests."

"Name one that we don't know."

"Oh, alright…you don't know my favorite color," Shikamaru pointed out.

"What's your favorite color?" Ino asked curiously. To be truthful, she never really thought he had a favorite color. She didn't think Shikamaru really cared about trivial things like that.

"My favorite color is perfect blue," he said.

"…what?" she looked confused.

"Perfect blue," he repeated.

"That's not possible," she said.

"Perfect blue," he thought for an instant and then nodded as if assuring himself.

"Shika, perfect blue doesn't really exist," Ino argued.

"Yes it does," he insisted.

"No because…everyone has a different opinion about what's perfect," she said.

"Nope." He said.

"Nope?" She asked.

"Nope." He said again.

"Why 'nope'?" She asked impatiently.

"Because…everyone would agree that _my_ blue was perfect," Shikamaru stated simply.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried, upset.

"What?" he said, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

Ino remembered that grin. He didn't grin like that often.

"Shikamaru," she repeated. "Show me your blue."

"Huh?" For a second, his grin dropped from his face.

"Show me your blue," she poked his forehead and his grin came back.

"You want me to show you my blue," he almost sounded incredulous.

"Yes," she said, sounding dignified. "And stop calling it _your_ blue."

"No can do. It's _my_ blue," Shikamaru said. "And I don't know if _you're_ worthy enough to see it."

So that was it. He wanted something. You wouldn't think it, but Shikamaru had a very complicated personality and Ino didn't even try to figure out his inner workings and thoughts. Overall he was…

"A troublesome guy," Ino muttered.

"What was that?" he said.

"I said you're a really troublesome guy," she said.

Shikamaru looked thoroughly surprised. He stared at her for a minute and then started laughing.

"What?" she said now confused.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just, how am I troublesome?"

"Shikamaru, you're the most troublesome person I know," Ino scoffed. "How could you not know?"

Now, Shikamaru was confused. "Tell me how."

"Well, for one thing, you're so complicated," she said.

"W-what?"

"Just because you're lazy and like looking at clouds doesn't mean you're simple to understand," she explained.

"Go on," Shikamaru said, now very curious.

"I mean you get the strangest impulses to tease me. Most of the time, you're quiet and calm, but you get these weird little moments where you act like a little kid again. You just start teasing me or annoying me out of nowhere for no reason."

"Hm…I get you now. But I have a reason and it's not out of nowhere."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because some of your reactions are cute when you're annoyed."

"Shika!" she exclaimed.

"See…you look very cute at this moment," he said. She blushed.

"Thanks…and what do you mean I'm not worthy enough to see your perfect blue," she asked.

"Oh…well I don't know. I was just kidding."

"Show me."

"Fine here are some hints. Perfect blue is something that _you_ don't see a lot. You probably only see it in the bathroom or in your bedroom. But _I_ see it all the time," he said proudly.

"Huh?" Ino was very confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. **(A/N- I wonder if _you_ do.)**

"What do you mean? Are you talking about the comforter on my bed?"

"No! Is your comforter in the bathroom!?"

"Heh heh, no," she smiled sheepishly.

"And do I go into your room all the time?" Shikamaru asked.

"Um…no? How am I supposed to know? You could be a stalker," she pointed out.

"There's nothing to stalk! I see you everyday so I would have no reason _to _stalk you!" he exclaimed. "Think harder."

"Um…I don't know Shika," Ino whined. "Can't you just tell me?"

"Of course not," he grinned. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You're mean, Shika," Ino whined.

"Oh fine. Guess one more time."

"The sky?"

"Nope, the sky is nowhere near the perfect blue. When I see the perfect blue, I get lost in it and sometimes I just want to stare and stare," he said, looking into her eyes. "The perfect blue is what I look at almost everyday and it seems even more perfect when something around it is happy."

When Ino didn't respond, but stared blankly at Shikamaru, he sighed. "The perfect blue is the color of your eyes."

Realization dawned on her face as she remembered all the times Shikamaru would simply stare into her eyes. When he would simply grin when she told him to stop.

"…"

"…"

"…That's so sweet Shika!!" Ino, for these following moments turned into Lee and decided to hug the life out of Shikamaru.

"Ino!!" he tried to yell but what came out was, "mmfo!"

"I can't believe you said that! Aww, it was so sweet and romantic and…" Ino rambled on and on, oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru, being human and all, couldn't breath.

"MMNO!!!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Ino released her death grip on poor Shika. His face slowly faded from purple to its normal color.

"…So?"

"So?"

"It's getting dark," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Oh, that's nice."

_She'll figure it out eventually._

"OH MY GOD!!! WE'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE AND WE DON'T HAVE ANY BLANKETS!!! Sakura was right after all."

_Ahh, there we go._

As if by magic, two blankets fell from the sky and they looked over fast enough to see the door close.

"I'm not even tired," Ino realized. "You know, I haven't looked at the stars in a while. We used to do it all the time when we were kids."

"Yeah I remember. On those boring days, we would watch clouds and as soon as it got dark, we would look at the stars," Shikamaru said.

They lay back and turned their faces to the sky. After a moment or two, a shooting star flew by.

"Make a wish," Ino closed her eyes. Shikamaru however didn't. He stared at her face for a moment before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. She opened her eyes and sat up in surprise.

"Shika?" she said softly. "Why-"

"Because I love you," Shikamaru said, his voice equally soft. Her eyes widened.

"S-Shika…" Ino was cut off as his lips crushed into hers. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Ino pulled away first and hugged him. "I love you too."

They looked at the stars for a little while longer. After a while, she looked at him.

"You know Shika, now that I'm your girlfriend, you're going to have to wear you hair down more often," she grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Troublesome," he muttered.

"That's why you love me," she grinned even wider.

"Let's go to sleep," Shikamaru said after he noticed his girlfriend yawning.

"No, I'm not tired."

"Sure you aren't," he said sarcastically. They sat there for a little while longer until he heard her snoring.

"Troublesome," he muttered, lying her down and putting a blanket over her. "Every time I tell her to go inside, she ends up falling asleep. I need a pill-"

Shikamaru was cut off as a pillow hit him in the face.

"Thank-" he was cut off as another pillow hit him. "You."

He lied down and went to sleep too.

**(A/N- leave reviews.)**


	13. Neji and Tenten

**(A/N- here's the next chap.)**

Chapter 13- Neji and Tenten

"Neji?" Tenten looked up at him from the weapon she was cleaning. He was currently meditating. He opened an eye.

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite song?" she asked. His eyebrows furrrowed.

"Why would you ask that out of no where?"

"Can you just answer?"

"Why?"

"...Because I don't really know anything about you."

"You know my name," Neji pointed out. "And when I was born, my dislikes, likes, and dreams."

"Yeah, well it's the little things that count Neji," she said softly.

"...My favorite song is...I don't know."

"Think."

"I don't have one."

"Ugh...what song pleases your ears the most Neji," she said in monotone.

"Um...Yellow Moon by Akeboshi," he said.

"Now was that so hard?"

"No comment."

"Ugh...well mine is Parade by Chaba!" she said brightly.

"That's nice."

"Do you even know the song?"

"Yeah, it kind of sounds Chinese right?"

"Yup!"

Soon dinner came and they ate. Tenten went back to her weapons after dinner.

"How about this one, Neji?" Tenten held the weapon up for her teammate to see.

"Hn," he gave his usual answer.

She rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the shuriken. This had been going on since before she asked about songs and she was getting annoyed.

"How about now? Is it cleaner," she asked.

"Hn."

Tenten had had enough. She narrowed her eyes and flung the shuriken at Neji's head. He caught it between his two fingers and turned to her, irritation clear on his face.

"What was that for!?" he exclaimed.

"You! You won't even answer my question!" Tenten shouted.

"I said 'hn'."

"Yeah, well 'hn' isn't good enough. And anyway, you had your frickin' eyes closed!"

"I was meditating. So sue me."

"Would it hurt to open your eyes to see if it's clean?" she said, exasperated.

"I don't need to open my eyes to see that it's clean just like I don't have to look to know that you're pretty!" he shouted, then blinked.

"W-what'd you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," he muttered as he went back to meditating.

Tenten went back to cleaning and took all her anger out on her weapon as she scrubbed relentlessly. Apparently, she wanted the already clean weapon to look like Gai's teeth.

_Stupid Neji and his stupid attitude making me aggravated with his stupid meditating and his stupid…he's just so STUPID!!_

Tenten finally lost it and threw the shuriken in some random direction where it lodged into a shelf. Neji looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't raise your eyebrow at me!" she said

"…" He just raised it further.

_Neji is such a baka! With his stupid smirk-_

_**You love his smirk.**_

_And- who asked you!? He's such a prick. With his stupidly stupid face-_

_**You love his face too.**_

_He's so annoying and emotionless and-and STUPID!!_

_**And yet you love him. I wonder why.**_

_SHUT UP!!_

**_Well, I'm just saying. You love him for all those reasons._**

_Oh really? I love Neji for being such an ARROGANT BASTARD!!_

_**No baka! You love him for…being him?**_

_Thanks, you really helped._

"Tenten!"

"What do you want!?" she snapped. Neji raised his eyebrow again.

"I swear if you do that one more frickin' time, I'm going to shave your eyebrows off with my kunai!!" Tenten growled. He smirked. "One of these days…"

"'One of these days' what?" His smirk grew bigger.

"One of these days, I'm going to wipe that STUPID smirk off your STUPID face, that's what!!" she exclaimed.

"Hn."

"And stop saying 'hn'. Now what the hell do you want!?" Tenten screamed.

"Nevermind," he smirked inwardly.

"Nevermind? Tell me NOW!"

"No," he simply went back to meditating.

She simply glared before she threw a bunch of kunai, shuriken, and senbon at him. Neji disappeared and Tenten felt a kunai pressed against her neck. **(A/N- They're standing up now.)**

"Now is that anyway to say 'please'?" he breathed in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. She immediately blushed.

"Neji!" Tenten said warningly. He chose to ignore it.

"Neji, get off!" he again ignored her.

She quickly reached back with her left arm, wrapping it around and under Neji's shoulder. She then hooked her left foot around his knee and pulled him forward. As he tripped, Tenten used his loosened grip as an opportunity and turned around and pinned him to the bookshelf behind them. **(A/N- This can happen. I did this to one of my friends when we were playing around.)**

"You just can't resist me, can you?" he said cockily despite the fact that Tenten had his collar in her fist. She narrowed her eyes.

"Neji shut up!" she hissed angrily.

"Yeah, whatever, just get off of me," he said.

"No," she said.

He sighed, "I didn't want to do this but…"

He flipped her around so that she was pinned to the shelf.

"Neji!" Tenten screamed.

"What?" He just loved it when she got mad like that.

"Get off!"

"Nah…I don't feel like it."

"Well...what did you want?" she snapped.

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me or else I'll..." Tenten hesitated.

"Or else what?" Neji smirked, hearing her hesitation.

"Or else…I'll kiss you," she said. She didn't even blush which she complimented herself for.

"Well…I guess I won't tell you then," he smirked, hiding his surprise.

He had finally loosened his grip on her and she quickly moved from between him and the shelf.

"Fine," she picked up a nearby book and started to read.

Neji took the book and looked her straight in the eye, making her blush again.

"What?!"

"You promised me a kiss."

"Yeah well...I lied."

A scowl appeared on Neji's face and he seemed thouroughly disapointed. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in towards him, grabbing her waist.

"What?" she glared despite the blush fighting its way up her face.

"You promised me a kiss," he said.

"So what-" Tenten was cut off as Neji's lips claimed hers.

She slowly reached her hand up and buried it in Neji's hair. She brought it down around his neck to join the other one, taking out his hair tie on the way. They finally broke apart after, oh, I don't know...3 hours. JK, about 3 minutes.

"...Neji..." Tenten looked up at him.

"Hm," he said as he rested his forehead against hers, looking her straight in the eyes.

"...W-what was that?"

"Well Tenten, that's called a kiss. It's what one person does to another when they love them," Neji explained.

"I didn't mean like that! But...nevermind, you kind of answered my question anyway," Tenten said.

"What were you trying to ask?"

"...If you loved me."

"Yes...yes I do," he said after some time, stealing another kiss.

"I love you too," Tenten said. "...Now, let me do your hair."

"I refuse," Neji said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine, fine...just put the kunais away. You know... normal girls don't attack their boyfriends with weapons."

"Well...you already knew I wasn't like other girls," Tenten grinned.

**(A/N- leave reviews.)**


	14. NaruHina and SasuSaku

**(A/N-thanks for all the reviews guys. :D I love ya!)**

Chapter 14- Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku

"Bye, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and Neji!" Naruto called after them, none of them answering.

"I don't think they heard you, Naruto," Hinata said.

"Alright, you four. Let's go," Kakashi and Kurenai led the kids back to their rooms.

"Hinata and Naruto will stay in her room. I guess Yuubi's staying with you," Kurenai said, looking down at the fox in Naruto's arms. "And Sakura will stay in your room, Sasuke."

"WHOO-HOO!!"

"Calm down, Naruto."

"This will be...fun, I guess."

"Hn."

Naruto, Hinata, and Yuubi went back to her room.

"I still don't feel too good," Naruto said.

"Me-ACHOO-me neither," Hinata said. "I have a really big headache."

"We should go back to sleep," Naruto said.

"Good idea," she took her blankets off her bed and got more and some pillows out of the closet since Naruto couldn't sleep on any of the beds. She thought it'd be unfair if she slept in a bed while he slept on the floor. They set the biggest blanket across the floor and got two smaller ones, each on one half of the big blanket.

"Yay! It'll be just like a sleepover," Naruto cheered.

"Yeah," she said, feeling really tired and kind of dizzy.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She lay down and got under her blanket. Naruto followed her example, them ending up facing each other. He grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Good nig-morning, Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Good morning, Naruto," she said as they closed his eyes.

Hinata woke up about 6 hours later (they were really tired and they had woke up at 6:00). She felt a lot better and tried to get up but found that she couldn't. She looked down. Naruto's arm was around her waist. Blushing, She tried to squirm out without waking him up, but he just tightened his grip, pulling her against him. So, Naruto was on his side facing Hinata's back who was also on her side. She sighed and just gave up, deciding to wait until he woke up. I mean, it's not like she minded being in Naruto's arms. She rather liked the feeling and was quite content. He woke up after about ten minutes. Yuubi was still sleeping.

"Oh, sorry Hinata!" he said as he sat up and scratched his head.

"That's okay," Hinata said. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"So...what do you want to do?"

"Hm...I don't really care."

"Ohh, let's have a contest about something."

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"Like writing a poem or drawing. Something like that," Naruto said.

"Oh...well let's write a poem than."

"Okay."

After a while, they were done. Hinata's poem were the lyrics to Everywhere by Michelle Branch for lack of anything better.

"Oh that's nice, Hinata! Mine isn't that good. It's actually a song," Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Here, I'll sing it."

"Go ahead."

**(A/N-Sing to tune of Mary Had a Little Lamb. Warning: You may have to kind of speed words up to fit in the space of one syllable. LOL. It's definitely not perfect.)**

"Alright...Naruto had some ramen. Some ramen. Some ramen. Naruto had some ramen whose beef was good as gold. Everywhere there's ramen, there's ramen, there's ramen. Everywhere there's ramen, there's sure to be Naruto."

Hinata fell into a fit of giggles. "That's so funny!"

"I have another. Want to hear it?"

"Yeah sure."

**(A/N-Sing to tune of I'm So Excited by the Pointer Sisters. I suggest you listen to the song. Warning: Same as above. Also, the part with the 'I love you' is when Naruto is talking to the ramen...because he's crazy. Naruto- you're the crazy one, making me say that. STG-shut up, Naruto. Back to the story!)**

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to eat ramen and I think I like it! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want it! I really love you, need you, really want to eat you! I want to chew you, taste you. I just can't get enough! And if they serve too slow, I'll let it goooo! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to eat ramen and I think I like it! I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it! And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want it! 'I'm so excited (Look what you do to me). And I just can't hide it (You got me huuuunnnnngryyyyy). Whooooaaa-oooohhhh ooooohhhh ooooohhhh oowww! I'm so excited (Look, they're done coooooking!) And I just can't hide it! (They better give it up!) Whooooaaa-oooohhhh ooooohhhh ooooohhhh oowww! (repeats over and over until it fades.)" Naruto sang happily.

Now Hinata was giggling uncontrollably. She just could not believe Naruto made a song about ramen. But...she had to admit that he was pretty creative. Too bad his inspiration was ramen. He grinned happily.

"So, did you like it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...I did."

"I'm hungry, Hinata," Naruto whined.

"Well, I don't know what to do. Maybe they'll bring lunch in," Hinata said. "Send Yuubi out to get them."

"Oh yeah. He's awake now. Yuubi, can you go give the senseis this note," Naruto gave the fox a piece of paper.

Yuubi walked out the room. He gave it to the senseis in the couch room.

"Thank you," Kakashi said. "Well...wasn't that rude."

"Let me see," Kurenai snatched the note out of his hands. It looked like this:

Senseis,

I refuse to put dear because you're anything but that. Now anyway...HURRY UP AND GIVE ME AND HINATA SOME FOOD. Thank you (Sweetly.)

From,

Naruto and Hinata.

That is exactly what he wrote.

"Well...he is right. I mean...we did kind of starve them," Kurenai said. "AMI, CHIDORI!

"Yeah," they came from the tv room.

"Please go to the kitchens to get some lunch and take it to your brother and Hinata," Kurenai said.

"What about the others."

"Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma will take care of them," Kurenai said.

Naruto opened the door when they knocked. They gave him his lunch and left.

"Now what do you want to do?" Hinata asked after theyh were done eating.

"Um...let's try and draw something...Ooh! Let's try and draw Yuubi," Naruto said, pointing at the fox who paused in licking his paw.

"Alright," Hinata said happily. She was done in about ten minutes.

Naruto was taking a very long time. He looked like he was having trouble with the ears and the face.

"Hurry up, Naruto," she said after waiting another ten minutes.

"Hinata," he said, looking at her with a haughty expression. "You can't rush genius."

She looked at him for a second and blinked. "Hurry up, Naruto," she said again.

"Huh...," Hinata giggled at the look of confusion on his face. "Oh."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I couldn't resist!"

Naruto smiled softly as he looked at Hinata's laughing. She seemed to feel his gaze because she stopped laughing and looked at him.

"...Naruto?" She looked at him curiously.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how outgoing you've become. I remembered how shy you used to be," Naruto smiled again.

"Oh," she said. "Well...when I told Ino and Sakura that I liked somebody but I didn't say the name, they were kind of upset. Then they said that I was too shy and that maybe he would notice me if I was just myself around him instead of stuttering. So since I loved you so much, I decided to try and change."

"..." Naruto stared at her, not believeing that Hinata-the same Hinata who would faint if he talked to her- just admitted her feelings to him. She looked surprised too as she realized what she said and paled drastically.

"I-I m-mean...um, well y-you know I d-didn't-um well-," Naruto quickly placed his lips on Hinata's and kissed her deeply before she reverted back to her stuttering self. He separated from her.

"Please don't be embarrassed," he said softly, looking into her eyes. "I love you too and I like you better when you talk to me."

Hinata blushed and smiled as she hugged him. He hugged her back. Just then, Kakashi came into the room. He looked at the couple and the position they were in. He raised an eyebrow and then grinned knowingly, giving Naruto a thumbs up. Hinata blushed while Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up right back.

"Well, I came in here to tell you to go to Sasuke's room. You will spend the rest of the day...and night in his room with them," Kakashi said. "So get blankets and pillows from your rooms and anything else you want."

"Okay," Naruto and Hinata went to Sasuke's room, arms slung around each others' waists. Sakura looked up from the card game they were playing and raised her eyebrow in question. Hinata giggled at her expression.

"What's up with you two, dobe?" Sasuke said, noticing them for the first time as they sat down.

"We're obviously together, teme," Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"I don't believe it," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, prove it," Sakura said.

"Fine," Naruto said but before he could do anything Hinata kissed him full on the lips, once again halfway on his lap.

"..." Sasuke and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground. Naruto grinned, still holding Hinata in his arms.

"O...kay, they're definitely together because there is no way in heaven that Hinata would kiss Naruto and sit in his lap for no reason," Sakura said. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"..."

"..."

"Well! What do you guys want to do?" Sakura said after some time. They shrugged.

"Ooh, let's play truth or dare!" Hinata exclaimed. They looked at her crazily.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Since when do you ever suggest a game like that?"

"Or get excited and loud like that?"

"Since she got together with me," Naruto grinned happily. "You should be happy that she's not shy anymore."

"Yeah...I guess," Sakura said. "Well, let's play truth or dare."

"I'll go first!" Hinata said. She spun the kunai and it landed on her.

"Spin again."

"No, it landed on Naruto," She was sitting in his lap. She turned around to face him. "Truth or dare?"

"Um...dare?"

"I dare you to dare Sasuke to kiss Sakura," Hinata said.

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asked.

"Yes because it was going to be Naruto's turn and instead of spinning, it is automatically going to me," Sasuke explained.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura," Naruto said.

"Alright," Sasuke kissed her cheek. He spun the kunai and it landed on Sakura. "T or D?"

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh...t-dare," Sakura said.

"Um...somebody give her a dare."

"Hm...come here Sakura," Hinata said. She whispered, "Stay in the closet for um, let's say...an hour and tell Sasuke whatever you want."

"One hour!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wanna make it two," Hinata said.

"Hinata," she whined.

"Two hours. You wanna make it four," Hinata warned.

"You skipped a number," Sakura pointed out.

"Four hours."

"W-" Sakura snapped her mouth shut.

Sasuke who gathered what they were talking about followed Sakura into the closet which was pretty big. He sat down on a box that sitting in the corner and Sakura sat on another. They stared at each other gloomily, not saying anything.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

...two hours later...

"I am beyond bored," Sakura said. "Sasuke...do you have anything to do?"

"Want to play cards?" Sasuke held up a deck of cards.

"How come you didn't say something before!!!"

"You never asked."

"What!!"

"You never-"

"I heard you...let's play cards," Sakura said. They sat on the floor about a foot across from each other.

"So," Sasuke said, dealing out the cards. "How do you think they got together?"

"Who knows? Some stupid way, I think."

"Hm...what about the others?"

"What about them?"

"You think they got together?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on, it's obvious they like each other. They had to have gotten together," Sasuke said. "And stop answering me with questions."

"Why? No, I'm just kidding. They might have gotten together. Don't know, don't care."

"Hn..."

"..." They continued playing.

"Hey..." Sasuke said, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. "Were you serious when you said you didn't like me?"

"Huh?"

"I said...You really don't like me?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope..."

"O-"

"I love you," Sakura said.

"W-"

Before he could ask, she kissed him. Sasuke eagerly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and he pulled her closer to him, messing up the poor, poor cards that were so nicely stacked up in between them. They couldn't care less about the cards even though they were shrieking in horror and pain about how they were getting squashed by two teens that were making out. As I said before, those poor, poor cards. Back to the story.

"I love you too."

"So..."

"So..."

"I thought you had given up on me," Sasuke said.

"I did...but after you weren't _as_ quiet as before and we started talking, I _really_ loved you," Sakura explained.

On the other side of the door...

"I think they're finally together," Naruto whispered, his ear against the door.

"Took them long enough!" Hinata whispered back. "I set them up with the perfect opportunity and they take two hours."

Suddenly, the door swung in and Hinata and Naruto fell on their faces. They looked up to see the glaring faces of their friends and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh...we can explain," Naruto said.

"Yeah, see...me and Naruto were going to make out and since we didn't want to just sit up, we decided to lean against the door," Hinata said without a trace of a blush. Naruto's influence on her was really strong.

"Yeah...right. Hinata, I think you need to stop acting like Naruto. It's a little too strong a resemblance," Sakura said. Hinata just stuck her tongue out at her. Sasuke twitched.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry," Naruto whined.

"So am I," Hinata whined too.

"..."

"Please stop that!" Sakura said.

"But we're huuunnnnggggrrrryyy," they whined together. Sakura and Sasuke twitched.

"Kakashi!!!!!" they yelled. He popped in holding a tray.

"Thanks," they said.

"No problem," he said as he left.

"Mmm, this is soooo good!" somebody said.

"Shut up, dobe," Sakura said, thinking it was Naruto and stealing her boyfriend's identity.

"No you, teme!" Hinata said. "Don't tell me to shut up!"

"..." The boys stared and stared and stared and...stared.

"Let's play...truth or dare!" Naruto-or was it Hinata- yelled.

"Alright, just shut up, dobe," Sasuke- or was it Sakura- yelled back.

"No you, teme!" Hinata- or was it Naruto- said.

"Hn...whatever," Sakura- or was it Sasuke- said.

"_This is too weird. Everybody, shut up!" _Yip, yip, yippity, yip yi-yip yip!

Yuubi had said, who many readers -cough, and the author, cough- had forgotten was there and who the author thought should have a bigger part in this story so...

Welcome to Yuubi's Point of View! Which will be the p.o.v. for the rest of this chapter!

It was starting to get reeeeeally creepy in my eyes. My owner, Naruto and his newfound girlfriend, Hinata were acting just alike. Just like the evil-looking kid, Sasuke and his pink-haired girlfriend, Sakura were doing the same. It was just...weird.

They do make a good couple and all but really! Do they have to do all that crap! Anyway...now they're playing some game where you spin a kunai and the person the kunai points to has to answer a question and tell the truth or do whatever the person who spun wants them to do. It doesn't make any sense to me. I mean, how does the person who spins the kunai simply gain control of the other person like that? It's really weird. But... maybe I just don't understand all people things like that. Oh well.

I guess I'll go to sleep...but those kids are soooo loud. Hold on...

Okay...they said they'd be quieter after I growled at them. Anyway goodnight...

...Ahhh, that was a good little nap. I heard Naruto say that I've been sleeping for an hour. I thought it was longer...and they're still playing truth or dare! Oh well. Might as well watch. Naruto dared Sasuke to say corny things to Sakura. Something like...your eyes are like endless green pools, your face is what I could gaze at forever. Something along those lines. Sasuke is glaring at Naruto and daring Hinata to smack Naruto. She did the dare and glared at Sasuke. I'm reeeeally surprised that she can even glare. I guess Naruto really did rub off on her. Freaky. Anyway, Hinata dared Sakura to smack Sasuke. She then dared Naruto to tell them how long he liked Hinata. He said for about 2 years now.

Then he whined about how this was boring. I'm in the mood for a petting. Who should I go to? Not Sasuke, the evil thing. Not Sakura either. She gets too 'little girl'-like with the shrieking and the messing up the fur. It's just not worth it. Hm...Naruto is probably too wrapped up in whatever. I'll go to Hinata. And what luck! She's actually petting me like the old times. I guess not everything changed about her.

"What do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows?" Hinata answered back, still petting me. Ah, that felt so good.

"Let's play...Name that Person," Naruto said.

"Aright," everyone had agreed.

"Okay...this person is in this building and the grounds surrounding it. She/he is sometimes quiet but also loud sometimes. The person is one of Yuubi's favorite people," Naruto said.

My ears perked up. He was either talking about Shikamaru or Neji. It _could _have been Hinata before her...drastic change. But now, if someone guessed her, they would have to be on crack. I decided to lay down on my back and watch the kids. I wonder how long it will take them to guess. Hey, is that a camera!? Cool, it really is. There's a wire runnning out the door and another one connected to it that leads to the closet. I can't believe the kids didn't notice it. Aren't they supposed to be ninjas!? I bet the senseis are spying on them. That is hilarious!

Well, anyway they're still playing. They played for about another hour before Naruto-or was it Hinata- whined about being sleepy. They put all the blankets together on the floor and lay down on them, the boys on the outside next to their girlfriends. I jumped in between Sakura and Hinata. They then pulled four separate blankets up and drifted to sleep. As I was just drifting off to sleep, I saw Kakashi-or at least I think it was Kakashi. Who else has spiky hair sticking up like that! Anyway, I saw him slip into their room and walk towards the closet to take something out then to take something off the ceiling.

**(A/N- Okay, there it is. Hope you didn't hate Yuubi's P.O.V.)**


	15. They're Together So

**(A/N- Konichiwa!! Just felt like saying that. Anyway, this is chapter 15.)**

Chapter 15- ...Let's See How!

**ShikaIno**

When Ino woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move. The second thing was that her face was against something soft and warm. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Shikamaru's shirt. She smiled as she remembered last night. **(A/N- not like that, you little nasties.) **Ino looked up at Shikamaru's face. He was still sleeping peacefully. He looked so cute and calm at that moment. She looked down and saw his arm around her waist. She smiled again. Ino lay like that for a few minutes, just thinking. Then she reached up and kissed Shikamaru lightly on the lips. As he started to stir, she leaned back. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Ino who smiled cheerfully.

"Hi," she greeted happily.

"Hi," he replied. They got up and stretched.

"Hey, you guys are up," Kurenai said coming in. "Here's some breakfast. After you're done, come into the house and meet in the tv room. We have a pleasant surprise for you."

"Alright," they said as they began to eat.

**NejiTen**

Tenten woke up and found herself on top of Neji which was weird because...actually it wasn't that weird. All she remembered was getting sleepy and Neji carrying her over here and putting her under a blanket, him lying down next to her a minute later. She shrugged and started getting off him, waking him up in the process. He grabbed her and pulled her back down.

"Ne-" Neji cut her off as he kissed her on the lips. Then he allowed her to get off.

"Well, I wonder how long we're going to be staying here today," Tenten said.

"I don't know. We better not stay here too long," Neji said.

"What? You don't like spending alone time with your girlfriend?" Tenten teased.

"No comment."

"Neji!" She smacked his arm. Asuma came in a moment later.

"I see you two are up. After you're done your breakfast, come to the Tv room," he said as he gave them their breakfast. They began to eat.

**NaruHina and SasuSaku**

Naruto woke up and found Hinata in his arms. He smiled as he looked at her sleeping face. She breathed in softly. He kissed her. She opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she greeted back. Sakura and Sasuke started to stir too.

"Wow, you guys sleep late," Kakashi said, leaning on the doorframe. "Get up. Here's breakfast. After you're done, tv room."

"Dang, wasn't that short and...not sweet," Naruto said. They ate too.

Later in tv room when they're all done getting dressed and all that crap...

"Alright, everyone comfortable...good," Kakashi said, looking at the couples sitting on the floor.

Ino was on Shikamaru's lap, his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. Tenten had her arms around Neji's neck, but she was turned sideways on his lap she could still see. Hinata sat between his legs and Naruto had his arms crossed and around Hinata's shoulders and waist. Hopefully, you know what I mean. Sakura was between Sasuke's legs, his arms around her waist.

"Well, start the tv," Sakura said.

"Oh no, we'll get the big screen for this," Kakashi said, grinning. Gai pushed a big screen in.

"Get the video," Kurenai put the tape in the vcr.

"Where's that pop- oh," Asuma, Chidori and Ami came in carrying about 15 jumbo bags of popcorn.

"Here you go," they passed them out so everyone including them had some.

"Alright, once again: is everyone comfortable?" Kakashi said.

"Just start it," Tenten said from Neji's lap.

"Yeah, really," Kiba said from the couch with Chidori and Ami and the senseis.

"How come we can't sit on the couch?"

"You know you're comfortable down there. And anyway...we want _you_ to have the front seat," Kakashi said, the grin still on his face except much wider now. "Alright, start the tape."

**On tape**

_Shikamaru and Ino were sitting on the ground in the greenhouse. They were talking about something._

"_Fine here are some hints. Perfect blue is something that you don't see a lot. You probably only see it in the bathroom or in your bedroom. But I see it all the time," he said proudly._

"_Huh?" Ino was very confused._

**In Tv room**

"Wait...how do you even have this?" Ino demanded.

"We have our ways," Kakashi said evilly. "Now be quiet. This is the good part."

**On tape**

_Shikamaru told Ino about the blue...yadda yadda yadda...her eyes...They were watching the stars...He kissed her...She asked why and he told her he loved her...And the big kiss they shared...The pillow...Shikamaru's thanks...His face getting hit by another one... _

**In Tv room**

There were many 'aww's and 'how sweet's and 'how romantic's and then the next scene played.

**On tape**

_Tenten appeared and she was scrubbing her weapon relentlessly...She threw it out of no where...Neji and his eyebrow...them arguing...them still arguing...Tenten throwing an array of weapons...Tenten grabbed by Neji...Neji pinned against a shelf...Tenten pinned against a shelf...them discussing what she said...him kissing her...she asking about what that was...them basically saying they love each other...she asking about his hair...him refusing...she with the kunais...he with the surrendering...them eventually falling asleep._

**In Tv room**

There were a few snickers, 'aww's, and mostly 'you're whipped's.

"Shut up!" Neji and Kakashi said. Kakashi added, "The next scene is playing."

**On tape**

_Naruto just ending his song...Hinata laughing...them drawing...Hinata with the joke...Naruto with the staring...Hinata asking what...Him explaining what...Her explaining her lack of shyness and by accident admitting to her feelings...Shocked Silence...Him kissing her before she reverts back...him telling her his feelings...them hugging...Kakashi coming in at entirely the wrong moment...awkward silence...thumbs up...grins...thumbs up...they leave to Sasuke's room._

**In Tv room**

There were 'aww's but not as many as the ShikaIno video. There were mostly 'that's so cute's. By now, more than half their popcorn was gone.

**On tape**

_Sasuke and Sakura and Hinata and Naruto...playing truth or dare...Sakura whining...Hinata punishing...Sasuke and Sakura in a closet for two hours...them finally actually talking...playing cards...Sasuke asking questions...Sakura answering with questions...He finally asked the big one...She kisses him...He kisses back...silence...they open the door to find Naruto and Hinata spying...Hinata explains-_

**In tv room**

Everone was completely shocked. They never knew how...outgoing and Naruto-like she could be. It was kind of scary. Popcorn fell out of Chidori's open mouth.

"Eeeewwww! That's so nasty," Ami pushed him away. "And: OMG!!! That is so scary!" She pointed to the screen.

**On tape**

_More acting like Naruto...freaky...they play truth or dare some more...still acting like boyfriends...they play Name that person...then go to bed._

**In tv room**

There were very few 'aww's or anything. They were too shocked at Hinata. They all turned to her after glancing warily at Sakura.

"What?" Hinata whined. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Everyone twitched.

"That's my girl!" Naruto screamed happily.

"Chidori, swallow the popcorn already!!" Ami screamed. He swallowed slowly and then started choking.

"You baka, I meant after you chewed it!!" Ami said, smacking his back. He swallowed again and grinned at her.

"Thanks for that!" he said.

"So...that's how they got together," Kakashi said happily.

"Shikamaru and Ino's was the best and the sweetest and the romantic...est," Sakura said.

"I never knew he had it in him," Tenten said. "Thought he was too lazy for romance."

"Naruto's was the second best," Sakura said.

"I know," Tenten said, stars in her eyes. They sighed happily and then glared at their oblivious boyfriends and...smacked them upside the head.

"Why can't you be more like them!?" They screamed, pointing at Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Hmpf," Sasuke and Neji sulked in a corner.

"Why are they the best anyway?" Sakura asked, upset.

"The author obviously loves us the best," Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"She got that right," says me, coming up from out of nowhere. "Because I love my little Shika."

STG grabs Shikamaru and pulls him into a bone crushing hug while Ino glares.

"Get off Shika!"

"Sorry, but he's my favorite character and...I love him!!!"

"Well, get off him. I'm his girlfriend."

"So, I'm the one who got you togerther in the first place because without me, you'd still be drooling over Sasuke or more recently, Sai."

"Who the heck is Sai?"

"Well, after Sasuke, being the jerk he is, decides to go to Orochimaru, Sai is his replacement and-oh it's a complicated thing and I don't feel like going over it!" Shouts I. "It's not important anyway because I don't read the manga and I don't know what happens with Sai. I only know that little bit from The important thing is I got you together so shut up."

"Fine, just don't hug him."

"Hmpf, I'll just hug Neji then. He's my second favorite!" STG said. She grabs him.

"Get off Neji!" Tenten said angrily.

"Why? If it wasn't for me, you'd still be kind of sort of liking Lee _and_ Neji."

"WHAT?! You are NOT serious!"

"Actually, there was this one time when Lee was training and you were watching and smiling and giggling-"

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala, I can't hear you!!!!" Tenten covered her ears to block the horrifyingly terrible and disgusting truth.

"Fine, you be in denial."

"Just get off Neji!"

"Nah, I don't think so." Tenten attempted to throw weapons at her but she just ducked. "You know, I'm not really scared of you because I could really stop you at any time."

"How so?"

"Well..." STG trailed off as she typed something in her computer that just appeared in front of her. All of a sudden, Tenten started kissing Neji. "That's how."

"Stop it!" Tenten managed to yell. She stopped.

"Whatever, this is getting boring."

"So you don't hug me?" Naruto said. "I'm supposed to be the best character in the show."

"Of course you are but it's in a different way. You're the main character so you're automatically liked. And if some person that watches/reads your series doesn't like you, their on serious crack," I said. "But I'll give you a hug anyway."

She hugged him, but not as excited as the others.

"But Naruto- Kiba, get over here! Anyway, apologize to Kiba."

"What?" he whined.

"You were too mean."

"You heard her," Kiba said smugly.

"And you're too smug. Now shut up before I write a fight into this story. Naruto, apologize," STG said.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Kiba, I guess I am sorry. I didn't have to insult you like that even though your dog did scratch Yuubi."

"That's okay and I'm sorry that Akamaru scared Yuubi. I guess it was kind of his fault," Kiba said.

"No, we share the blame," Naruto said.

"Now give each other a hug," STG said.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! We might be friends again but I refuse to hug him," they said, pointing at each other.

"Oh fine, shake hands," STG said. They did.

She turned to the sensies and the remaining kids but Sasuke and Sakura happen to be in the front.

"Don't hug me," Sasuke said.

"Why the heck would I want to hug you, you ugly piece of crap! You're a huge jerk and the only reason I put you in this story was because I didn't want Sakura to end up with Gaara or Lee. Now get the heck out of my face."

STG turns to the other couples. They stared wide-eyed at her.

"What?"

"Why don't you like Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Well Hinata, as I said before all the way up there when I was talking about Sai, he leaves Konoha. I mean, I don't really like Sakura either, but I don't hate her. I like her in fanfics and stuff. But Sasuke, they'd have to change his personality COMPLETELY for me to like him. He's so evil and ugh-he's just annoying."

"Why don't you like me?" Sakura asked.

"I do...sometimes. It's just: you're too obsessed with Sasuke in the series. And he's not even that cute."

Sakura opened her mouth.

"And before you say 'What about Ino?' I know about Ino. _Ino_ didn't end her whole friendship just because of a boy you both like who will never like neither of you back. Plus, I think Ino was only teasing you about Sasuke and your forehead because she wanted your attention and she missed you. I mean, you were like best friends. She's meant for Shikamaru. She just doesn't know it yet. Do you see the way she cheers for him in the Chuunin Exams? All she did concerning Sasuke was telling you not to worry about him even though his fight was clearly the most dangerous."

"So, you're telling us that you basically made up everything that we did?" Sakura asked.

"Yup pretty much. I mean, you guys don't have half of this stuff in the real series. You don't have Yuubi, Chidori, or Ami. I made them up. They're my little cuties. Psyche no, but yeah...I made them up."

"So...none of us are together for real?" Tenten asked.

"Nope, and when I write another story about you, you'll start _all_ over again."

"What?! You mean, we just keep getting back together?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, not all the time. It depends what other authors pick. I mean, they could do romance, humor, etc. You might not even get together. On most of mine that I'm planning you do though."

"Wait, so we'll just be apart and we won't even be doing something continuing after this!" Ino exclaimed.

"Nope, it's not like you'll remember anyway. And I _could _do a sequel...if I wanted to. The ending I got planned could have a sequel or...not."

"Wow...so wait...you're writing that you're here talking to us and typing on a computer?" Tenten said, confused.

"Yup."

"You have no life," she said. "I mean, who types that they're typing in they're own story that they're writing at the same time but that they're typing in about how they're in the story and...my head hurts."

"I bet it does," I said. "But...I have a life! This was just supposed to be in here to make the readers laugh. See, you hear that right? They're probably dying of laughter."

"Let's not go THAT far," Tenten said. "And anyway, how can you hear outside here."

"Because-you see-you know, just shut up! Now this took up a lot of my time! I'm done explaining this crap."

"Wait-"

"Shut up! I'm leaving," STG walks towards the door even though she could've poofed off like before. "Ami and Chidori, hit it!"

"Okay!!" The room turns dark and a spotlight appears on Chidori and Ami.

**(A/N- Sorry if this was sort of a cliffhanger. Leave reviews.)**


	16. It's hard to believe

_Since someone asked..._

_Recap!!_

_All the couples are watching how the others got together with funny moments in between when they're not watching the tape. I pop in and explain my opinion about a few characters and a pairing. Then, it leaves off when I tell Chidori and Ami to 'hit it'. _

_(And yes, you just weren't paying attention. If you don't know what I'm talking about, it's not to you. Hopefully, the person knows who I am talking to)._

_And, BTW, STG is **OBVIOUSLY** SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl who is me._

**(A/N- Okay, here it is. Hope it's funny.)**

Chapter 16- That They Couldn't See.

"What did she mean by 'hit it'?" Naruto asked.

"Ahem," Ami said. They turned to her and Chidori. Except...they were no longer in regular clothes. Chidori had white pants with two blue stripes going down the sides and a white jacket with blue stripes over a blue shirt. Ami had a nice pink skirt and a white shirt with a pink flower on it.

"Thank you for your attention," she said. "We're going to sing a song for you."

"This is for all you couples out there," Chidori started. "Who were complete idiots and couldn't see that the other liked them."

The couples stared at the two kids.

"But anyway: Kakashi, start the music."

The music started to filter through the stereo and the teens all looked at each other.

"Haven't we heard this song somewhere before?" Ino said, puting a hand on her chin.

"Yeah, it does sound familiar," Tenten said, thinking.

"Hn...it's from H-" Neji started.

"Darn it, I just had it!" Naruto said. Neji sweatdropped.

"It's from Hi-" he started again.

"What the heck was this stupid song from?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh I remember, it's from-" Shikamaru started.

"SHUT UP!!!" Ami shouted, horns growing on her head and fangs in her mouth. There was fire blazing behind her and lightning and thunder crackled in the distance. Nobody made a sound. Slowly, her eyes turned green again.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"You're wel-" Naruto tried to say.

"Shut up!" Ami pointed at him. She continued sweetly, "Now: Kakashi, please start the music OVER again."

"N-no problem."

Once again, the music filtered out of the stereo except this time, no one made a sound.

Chidori started singing:

It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

That you were always there beside me

Ami: Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

Both of them sang:

But you were always right beside me

This feeling's like no other

I want you to know

That I've never had someone

That knows me like you do

The way you do

And I've never had someone

As good for me as you

No one like yoouuuu

So lonely before

I finally fooouuunnnddd...

What I've been looking fooorrrr

Ami: Ooohhhhh, Ooohhhh

"That's dedicated to you because it was really hard to believe that you couldn't see that you were always right beside each other."

"Now: everybody CLAP before she goes flying off the handle again," Kakashi said. Everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Chidori said like Elvis.

"Never again," Sakura said.

"Huh?"

"Never do that again," Sakura said.

"Well, anyway. Guys, this is your last week. We leave tomorrow," Kurenai said.

"Aww, we were having so much fun," Ino said sadly.

"Oh well, now you can show off to all your friends about how you're together and brag about not having missions and being able to stay here alone with your best friends and girl/boy-friends," Kakashi said.

"Well...go ahead to dinner," Kurenai said. "It's actually later than we expected."

The kids ate dinner, talking and reminiscing about the month they spent here. Then they went to bed.

**Next Day (After Lunch)**

"Oi, Neji!" Naruto called. "We're leaving today right?"

"Yup," Neji said.

"Oh, so do we pack," Naruto said.

"Yes," Neji said sarcastically.

"Okay! Wait, what? Was that sarcasm?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No," Neji said sarcastically.

"What? Oh, alright. Wait, what!?! Is THAT sarcasm too!?" Naruto exclaimed dramatically, pointing at Neji. He rolled his eyes.

"No," Neji said sarcastically.

"Oh, alright. Wait, what is it?! NO!!! Please just tell me if it was sarcasm!! I'm so confused!" Naruto said.

"Troublesome. Naruto, you have to pack! Neji, stop it with the double sarcasm! You know it's too much for his brain to handle. Honestly, you're just like brothers," Shikamaru said.

"Okay," Naruto went to packing his bags.

"Hn," Neji just sat back on his bed and leaned against the wall.

"You're not done packing yet!" Ino came in the room, holding her bags with Tenten and Hinata following.

"Nope, Naruto has to pack," Shikamaru said.

"Oh," Ino went and sat on Shikamaru's bed. Tenten went over to Neji while Hinata went to help Naruto.

"Hurry up, alread," Tenten said.

"Oh, be quiet," Hinata and Naruto said at the time.

**Outside the building**

"Where should we go today?" Tenten asked all the others.

"Let's go to the Ichiraku Shack!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go," Ino said.

At the ramen shack, they met Lee. Gai ran up to him in excitement.

"LEE, I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!!! YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFUL YOUTHFULNESS FULL OF YOUTHFUL YOUTH!!" Gai shouted. "I WISH YOU WERE THERE TO SHOW OFF YOUR FIERY YOUTHFUL PASSION FOR YOUTH!!! THERE WAS A BEAUTIFUL GYM AT THAT HOUSE!! IT WAS SOOO BIG AND SHINY AND YOUTHFUL JUST WAITING FOR YOUTHFUL YOUTHS LIKE YOU TO SHOW OFF THEIR YOUTHFUL AND FIERY SPIRIT AND PASSION FOR **YOUTH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH, GAI-SENSEI!!! THANK YOU, GAI-SENSEI, THANK YOU. I DON'T DESERVE SUCH YOUTHFUL COMPLIMENTS!!!! I WISH I COULD'VE BEEN THERE WITH THE YOUTHFUL GYM FULL OF YOUTHFULNESS SO **I **COULD HAVE SHOWN OFF **MY **FIERY PASSION FOR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT AND YOUTHFULNESS!!!"

"THAT'S OKAY, LEE!!!! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE YOUTHFUL AND FULL OF A FIERY SPIRIT WITH THE PASSION FOR YOUTH!!!" Gai conforted Lee who was already crying. But not as much as when they hug!

"OH, THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"NO PROBLEM, LEE!!"

"OH GAI-SENSEI, YOU ARE MOST DEFINITLY THE MOST YOUTHFUL SENSEI THERE EVER WAS IN ALL THE YOUTHFUL HISTORY OF YOUTHFULNESS AND YOUTHFUL SENSEIS FULL OF YOUTH!!!!!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

They embraced in such a youthful embrace full of all the youth and spirit and passion of youth and spirit and passion of youthful youthfulness that is full of youthfull youth that they combusted into a youthfull pile of youthful, smoldering dust. Psyche no. They just hugged as tears streamed down their faces. Everyone else rolled their eyes. Except Shikamaru, he was asleep. Who knows how with their loud yelling.

"OH, GUESS WHAT ELSE LEE!! YOUR YOUTHFUL TEAMATES-WHO AREN'T NEARLY AS YOUTHFUL AND FULL OF YOUTH AS YOU-ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!" Gai shouted.

"Wow, Gai-sensei! It's hard to believe," Lee said.

"That we're together?" Sasuke said, confused.

"No, that you couldn't see that you were always right beside each other," Gai said as if he was slow.

"Ooooohhhhhhh," said all of them.

"Yeah," Kakashi said slowly.

"Yup, it really was hard to believe," Gai said.

"That they couldn't see," Kiba said sadly, shaking his head.

"That they were always right beside each other," Kurenai said.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said as if remembering a happy memory. "But that is REALLY hard to believe!"

"What is?" Chouji said, walking up eating his chips. "And where have you guys been for the past month?"

"Oh, it's really hard to believe," Lee started.

"That they couldn't see," Asuma continued.

"That they were always right beside each other," Kakashi finished, motioning towards the couples.

"Wow...that _is _hard to believe!" Chouji said, still munching on his chips. Shino walked up.

. "But man, is that hard to believe!!!"

"What's hard to believe?" Shino asked. "And where have you been these past few weeks?"

"It's hard to believe that they couldn't see," Ami said.

"That they were always right beside each other," Chidori finsished.

"Oh, yes. It really is," Shino nodded.

"Yup, it is," Kurenai said.

"Yup," Asuma said.

"Yes, it really is!!!" Gai said.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said once again, sounding as if he was reminiscing

"What is?" Anko and Genma came up.

"That those eight couldn't see," Chouji said...still munching on his chips.

"They they were always right beside each other."

"Whoa!!! That _is_ hard to believe. I mean how the heck _didn't_ they see?" Anko said.

"Yeah really," Genma agreed.

"Yeah..." Kakashi said again slowly as if- I think you know.

"Yup, it is really wierd," Kurenai said.

"Kinda sad, really," Chidori said, shaking his head sadly.

"Sure the heck is," Ami said.

"Yeah," Lee said, nodding.

"Yes, it really is," Gai exclaimed.

"Yup," Asuma agreed.

They stood there thinking.

"But that is REALLY hard to believe!!!!!!" they exclaimed. By this time, the four couples had sat down.

"What is?" Jiraiya walked up.

"Oh, that they couldn't see," Anko turned to him.

"That they were always right beside each other," Genma finished for her.

"Yeah...that's just...no comment," Jiraiya said, shaking his head.

"Yup," Asuma said.

"That was hard to believe," Kurenai said sadly.

"Sure was," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

"It's a real shame," Ami said.

"Yeah it really is," Chidori said.

"Yes, it is!" Gai said.

"Isn't it though?" Chouji said, not really expecting an answer.

"Yes, yes it is," Shino said quietly.

And they all lapsed into a thoughtful silence again.

"But, isn't it so-" they were about to exclaim.

"YES!!" the couples shouted. "WE ALL KNOW! IT IS REALLY HARD TO BELIEVE!!!"

"What's hard to believe?" Tsunade and Shizune walked up.

"Aargh!!" they all exclaimed, stalking a short distance away, waiting for this retardedness to end.

"Oh, it's hard to believe," Genma, Anko, Jiraiya and Shino said.

"That they couldn't see," Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma continued.

"That they were always there beside each other," Ami, Chidori, Kiba, and Chouji finished.

"Are you serious?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "They didn't know?"

"They didn't see?" Shizune asked. "That they were always right beside each other?"

"Nope, they didn't see," Kakashi said, shaking his head slowly.

"That they were always," Asuma continued.

"Right beside each other," Ami and Chidori chorused.

"And THAT is really hard to believe," Kiba and Chouji said.

"Yup, sure is," Asuma agreed.

"Yeah..." Kakashi, Kurenai, and Shino said.

"Really," Kiba, Chidori and Ami said.

"Yup," the remaining people said.

"Yeah, that really _is _hard to believe," Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Genma said.

"That they couldn't see," Jiraiya said.

"After all those years," Kiba, Shino, and Chouji said.

"I mean, how could they _not _see?" Chidori, and Ami exclaimed.

"That they were always," Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai

"Just always! Sitting right next to each other!!!" Gai and Lee shouted.

"Anyway, where were you all those weeks," Lee, Chouji and Shino asked.

"Well...we were helping them get together because without us, those bakas never would've figured it out," Kiba, Ami, and Chidori bragged. "Oh, and the senseis helped."

"What!!! It was our idea," Kakashi said. "Mostly mine."

**(A/N- Okay, I know it's kind of like the other senseis made the plan up...but they were really just kind of kidding. Kakashi was already kind of thinking of that and then he finalized the whole thing.)**

"What'd you do?" Lee, Chouji, Shino, Anko, Genma, Shizune, Tsunade and Jiraiya asked.

"Well, let's go somewhere first. We're all just standing around in a street," Kurenai said.

"Well, go ahead," Tsunade said when they got to her office. Everyone was lounged around on the couches and chairs except the senseis, Kiba, Chidori, and Ami.

"Alright, well..." Kakashi started. "It all happened like this..."

**(A/N- Wow, another cliffhanger. Sorry. Oh, and Sasukes-tru-luv: If you want to watch the japanese episodes, just go to and type in Naruto episode . Oh yeah, DON'T search one that's already in America because there'll be more than 100 results.)**


	17. You What!

**(A/N- One more chapter to go, peoples.)**

Chapter 17- You what!?!

"Well, it all started when we decided to lock them in a house with their crushes. We would make them do a bunch of tasks that had to do with emotions," Kakashi said. "We knew they would eventually get together."

"YOU WHAT!!!????!!!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Shush," Tsunade said right before putting popcorn in her mouth. "This is interesting. Cause after all, it was hard to believe that-"

"Don't start that again!" Tenten exclaimed.

And so Kakashi with the help of the others told the long story that ended about four hours later...

"And that's the end," Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai finished happily. The others except the couples were staring in awe at the genius senseis.

"Wow," they said, breathlessly.

"Yup," Chidori, Ami, and Kiba said proudly.

"Yeah, that was a great idea," Lee and Chouji said.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Yes, it was."

"Sure was."

"It really was."

They were all standing up to leave.

"Ye-"

"Wait a minute, hold up!! Do you mean to tell us that Kiba, Chidori, and Ami didn't really have tasks except for the first one," Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" Kakashi said.

"And you made the boys make us cry?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Kakashi said.

"And you made the girls give us the silent treatment and the cold shoulder and everything else NOT under the sun," Neji said. (**A/N- You get it right!? Everything UNDER the sun. NOT under the sun. Cause the cold shoulder is COLD. Get it? Huh! Do ya!?)**

"Was there any reason?" Sakura asked.

"Um, yeah," Kakashi said. "It was supposed to make you guys miss each other. You were supposed to love each other even more when you got back together."

"Oh, yeah well that's not good enough. I mean, you made us cry for basically no reason," Hinata said.

"It was for love," Kakashi said. "Plus it was fun and a challenge."

"So...you were willing to hurt us just because it was a fun challenge?" Ino demanded.

"Well...when you put it like that, it sounds so mean," Kakashi said.

"Well, how can you put it so it sounds nice?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Oh...We were willing to hurt you soo bad just for the fun of a challenge," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Well, congratulations...it worked," Sakura and Hinata said, enraged.

"Shika," Ino whined, hugging him around the waist and looking up into his eyes.

"What?" Shikamaru said, looking down.

"Aren't you going to go pound Kakashi with the others," Ino said, the dreadfully cute puppy-dog pout of doom on her face.

"What? Why?" he asked, even though they both knew he was going to do it. I mean, who can resist the puppy-dog pout except for an ice-cold unemotional jer-ooooohhhhhhh... well thank God it's not a Sasuke and Sakura moment.

"Because..." Ino said, her eyes shifting down. "When you told me you liked Temari, it broke my heart. And now I learn it was for no reason."

"You weren't upset when I said Naruto had told me to do that," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well, that's different. If it was from Naruto and it was a bet, you both didn't know that I liked you so it was basically just to make me mad. But...when Kakashi said it, he knew I liked you so he was intentionally trying to hurt me," Ino said. "Now will you go and hurt him...badly?"

"Maybe I don't want to. Give me a reason why _I_ should do it," Shikamaru said, just playing with her now.

"One: because I'm your girlfriend and you're supposed to defend me. Two: He hurt you too, just not nearly as badly. And three" Ino broke off and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll get more of those."

Shikamaru grinned and turned to face the other boys. "Let's go get Kakashi and hurt him badly!!!" he exclaimed excitingly, no longer looking lazy.

"Why is everyone acting like their boy/girlfriends?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Troublesome...you're acting like Tenten, now. You do know that right, Neji?" Ino said, her hands behind her head.

"How so?" Neji said.

"Crazy exclamational outbursts," Ino said simply, not taking her gaze away from the sky.

"WHAT!?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"See," Ino said.

"Whatever, let's go get him," Shikamaru and Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright," Neji and Sasuke agreed. They all turned to Kakashi who was cowering in a corner, having heard their entire conversation.

They glared at him. Shadows surrounded Shikamaru's body, Kyuubi's chakra doing the same with Naruto and Neji and Sasuke activated their bloodlines.

"We'll give you 10...9...8," Shikamaru counted lazily. Kakashi's widened and he ran.

Sasuke smirked. "1."

About 2 hours later, the boys met up with their girlfriends at the Ichiraku ramen shack.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted lazily as he slid into the seat next to Ino's.

"Hey!" she smiled cheerfully. "Two orders of shrimp ramen, please."

"How'd you know I wanted that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I know you," Ino mocked his statement from before. "And I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

"How badly did you beat him, Neji?" Tenten asked Neji. He smirked.

"Not too badly. I'm sure he won't die," he asked.

"...Yeah..." she said slowly.

"Naruto, how many bowls are you going to eat?" Hinata asked her boyfriend. He smiled and looked up, thinking.

"About 36, I guess. I guess I'll save room for desert," he grumbled.

"Ok, so that's 56 bowls of miso ramen, old man," Hinata said cheerfully.

"Ah, you got yourself a girlfriend that eats as much as you," The old man said, smiling.

"Yup, I (he) sure does," they said together.

Sakura jumped when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Sasuke. She smiled.

"Hi, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly as if he was reminiscing.

"What do you want to do after this?" Sakura asked.

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey guys," she turned to see Ino and Shikamaru making out, Neji and Tenten having a staring contest and Naruto and Hinata having an eating contest with Hinata eating faster and Ayame and the old man cheering in the background.

"Eww, gross guys," Sakura said loudly.

"What?!" Tenten and Neji exclaimed as they broke away from their contest.

"...Okay...you really got to stop doing that," Sakura looked at them funny. "Anyway, Shikamaru and Ino are making out!"

"What?" Ino broke apart from Shikamaru. She blushed as they stared and stared and stared and...stared. "Can you stop?"

"It's called 'you're in public'!" Sakura said.

"It's called 'don't bring attention to it'!" Ino said.

"Well, you were in plain view."

"You're just jealous because you're too shy to make out in public and that I'm better at it," Ino said as she stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not jealous! I just don't want everyone looking at me!" Sakura defended.

"What are you, chicken?" Ino proceeded to make chicken noises.

"No!"

"Yes, bawk, bawk!!"

"Argh, Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Sakura-chicken!"

"Fine!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's face and practically ate it. She separated from him and smirked at Ino.

"You call _that _making out!!" Ino exclaimed. "Do you know how long we were kissing before you saw us?"

Ino then went on to start kissing Shikamaru. Sakura glared and started doing the same _with Sasuke _for all you bakas out there. While Tenten and Neji watched.

"How long do you think this will last?" Tenten said, nudging his arm.

"Who knows? Could go on for hours. I mean, they could breathe through their noses. At least, I hope," Neji said.

"What's going on?" Naruto and Hinata came back into reality from the ramen world they were currently in. They stared at the teens who were currently eating each others' faces- I mean kissing.

"They're being idiots," Neji stated.

"Having a kissing contest for some stupid reason," Tenten said, not taking her eyes off the sight.

"Oh, that's easy. They just don't have any lives for this part of the chapter because the author couldn't think of anything to put here," Naruto explained. He was very right.

"I can't take this much longer," Tenten said. Hinata, being the semi-sane person because not one of them is sane anymore, decided to do something about it. She hit the girls upside the head.

"Ow, Hinata, I liked you better when you were quiet," they whined.

"Too bad," she stuck out her tongue at them. "Now, what do you want to do?"

"Hey guys," Chidori and Ami came into the ramen shack. "What'cha doing?"

"Well...we were trying to decide on what to do," Sakura said.

"Let's have another sleepover!" Ami said.

"That's a good idea," they all went to Sakura's house.

"You know, even though they were kind of evil, I'm going to miss staying at that house," Ino said sadly.

"Yeah, me too," they agreed.

"So, let's play truth or dare," Sakura said. "I'll go first."

It landed on Ino.

"Ino, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, do you plan on marrying Shikamaru?"

"Duh, what am I going to marry you! What kind of stupid question was that?"

"Fine, how many kids do you think you'll have?"

"Um...525,600 ki-ids," Ino sang.

"Be serious."

Fine, um 2 or 3," Ino said.

"Troublesome, didn't even ask me."

She spun. It landed on Tenten. "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Um...truth?"

"How long have you liked Neji?"

"However long the author of this fic decided she liked our pairing."

"C'mon," Ino whined.

"Fine, um...since we were 12. So...about 4 years," she spun and it landed on Hinata. She picked dare. "Alright, come here. I have to whisper it to you."

"Okay? Okay."

Hinata walked up to Neji, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Neji, I just want you to know," she said dramatically. "I think of you as my sister. I hope you count me as your big brother too. I will always love you. And if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I'll have your back. I will always protect you. Give me a hug."

Neji sat there stunned as Hinata hugged him, then giggled and went back to her seat. She spun and it landed on Shikamaru.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Shikamaru said.

"I dare you to go invite the sand siblings to play with us. They're in the guest house near the Hokage Mansion," Hinata said. Shikamaru gulped.

"Troublesome," he mumbled.

Everyone looked at Ino to see her reaction. She shuddered at the thought of Temari coming. Everyone knew she liked Shikamaru. Ino turned slowly to face Hinata who had definitely gotten too outgoing for her own good. She stared at her for a good three minutes before she finally exploded.

"WHAT THE (BEEP)ING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE (BEEP) WOULD YOU (BEEP)ING INVITE THAT (BEEP)ING (BEEP)!!!!!" Ino screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY (BEEP)ING (BEEP) FRIEND!!! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD INVITE HER FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND'S STALKER OVER!!!!"

Everyone covered their ears, trying to shelter them from what would surely make them go deaf. I mean, I think we all know how loud Ino is. Makes ya twitch just to think about your ears being deafened by something like _that_.

"Come on, Ino. Let's not go that far," Sakura cautiously approached the screaming girl.

"THAT FAR!! I HAVEN'T EVEN GONE NEAR YET!!!!" Ino shouted. **(A/N-Get it? Gone that far. That near? Yeah...I'm just done.)**

"P-please Ino, calm down. I'm sure Temari won't actually try and kiss him or something," Tenten said, trying to calm her down but actually doing the worst thing possible and multiplying her anger by about... INFINITY!! Everyone glared at her.

"WHAT?!!!! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!!!!! OMG!!!!! OMG!!!!!! OMG!!!!! SHE WOULDN'T DARE!!!!!" Ino got a very scary look on her face as she thought about the possibilities.

"Ino?" Hinata called, the poor naive soul.

"What?!" Ino said in a golem voice. They all moved back slowly. "...She wouldn't dare touch my precious. MY precious. No...of course not. Wait, what if she-No she wouldn't!! She wouldn't because if she did...if she touched my precious..."

The others all backed away VERY quickly to the other side of the room as Ino broke off into maniacal golem laughter. It was so terrifying that the author was kind of scared while typing it from imagining this horrifying scene. Now everyone...let's all take a moment to collect our thoughts so we won't be so disturbed by the skitzafrennick Ino. **(A/N- I have no idea how to spell that.)**

"Ino?" Shikamaru said, worried. He had come in right in time to hear the laughter. Ino looked over and turned back to normal.

"Shika!" she said. He went to sit down next to her, but she sat on his lap and put his arms around her waist and held them there possessively.

"Tem-I mean, the Sand Siblings are coming in about ten minutes," Shikamaru said shakily. He felt Ino tense. He kissed her. "Don't worry."

"Hm," she leaned against him. It was quiet...because no one wanted to trigger the...disturbing other side of Ino. There was a knock on the door and Ino felt Shikamaru shift.

"Don't," she barked sharply. "Sasuke...you answer it."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, very terrified. He and Sakura stood up to answer the door.

"Hey, Gaara, Kankorou, Temari," Sakura said cheerfully, masking her fear of what was possibly going to unfold.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"Hn," Gaara said. They engaged in a glaring match.

"Hi," Kankorou.

"Hey, Sakura," Temari said cheerfully. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"Oh, it was aaalllll Hinata's idea," Sakura said, glancing sideways at Hinata.

"Oh, really?" Temari looked at Hinata and smiled. "Well, thanks Hinata."

"No problem," Hinata smiled cheerfully. "We were just playing truth or dare. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, please," Ino put on a very, VERY forced smile on. "It was just Shikamaru's turn. Shika, please spin."

"Thanks, Ino," Temari said sweetly fake voice. Shikamaru spun and it landed on Gaara.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is your most valuable possesion?" Shikamaru asked, sounding bored.

"My panda bear," Gaara said. Everyone looked at him except his brother and sister. He shrugged.

"..."

"Well?! Aren't ya gonna explain," Ami shouted. Gaara turned his gaze to her and she shivered. "Sorry."

"That's alright. Anyway, it's the panda because when I was hated by everyone in my village, the panda bear was the only thing I loved that loved me back even if it was an inanimate object. For someone who was ignored and hated so much at such a young age, it's comforting, you know?"

"Yeah...I understand," Ami walked over to him and gave Gaara a hug. He sat there, not sure what to do. He had never been hugged before. "It's called 'hug back'."

He did and everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. "Group hug!!!!!!" Ami shouted. Eveyone shrugged and joined in the hug, some twitching. We won't say any names.

"Uh...ok," Awkward silence enveloped the room.

"Alright...I'll spin," Gaara said. He spun and it landed on Neji. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go kiss any girl of your choosing," he said, not caring. Neji went and kissed Sakura- psyche, Tenten. Neji spun and it landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm not a coward! Dare!"

"Hn, kiss a different girl other than Hinata," Neji said. Naruto pouted. He kissed Sakura on the forehead.

"Why'd you pick her?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her.

"Because, she's like a sister so it wouldn't be as hard," Naruto said. He kissed her. "You know I love you."

He spun and it landed on Sasuke. "Dare," he said, not waiting for the question.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss anybody other than Sakura," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at all the girls, staring at them for a minute before moving on to the next one. He fell to the ground in a fit of convulsions.

"...Alright...I think I'm done," Sasuke said, twitching one last time.

"We're not that bad!" Ino said indignantly.

"I know, it's just that I don't count any of you as a sister like Naruto does," Sasuke said. He slowly turned his head to look around the room and decided on the best choice, no matter how bad it was. "Come here, ----."

Sorry, the speaker temporarily got blown out. Plus, it's more suspenseful like this. Who could the person be? Everyone gasped.

Sasuke had kissed Yuubi. Yuubi did some sort of sneeze. He then turned to Naruto who didn't like the gleam in his eyes. The fox jumped on the boy's face and scratched it...many, MANY times.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY YUUBI. I DIDN'T KNOW!!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

Yuubi jumped off, satisfied with his punishment. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara smirked.

"Dobe," they muttered quietly.

"Teme and emo jerks!!" Naruto said, pointing to Sasuke and then Neji and Gaara. Sasuke spun and it landed on Kankorou. "Hn...truth or dare?"

"Uh...surprise me," Kankorou said.

"Truth: Are you gay?" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Kankorou said. "Why would you say that?"

"It's just that the author of this fic never sees any stories about you and someone. Hold on, let her go check-wow, she was right. They paired you with Kiba, Gaara, and Temari. They paired you with Sakura but even GaarSaku would happen before you. And they paired you with Tenten but...that'll never, ever happen."

"W-What?"

"Oh just forget it and spin the bottle."

Kankorou spun and it landed on Sakura. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, kiss any boy of your choosing," Kankorou said, not knowing she and Sasuke were going out.

"Sasuke, come here."

"Thanks, Kankorou," Sasuke and Sakura kissed until Ino decided to ruin their moment like Sakura did hers.

"Eewww, Sakura and Sasuke are making out."

They all stared at the two. Sakura blushed.

"It's called 'you're in front of people'," Ino mocked.

"It's called-"

"Shut up," Ino put her opened hand in front of Sakura's face and closed it, effectively shutting her up.

Sakura glared as she spun the bottle. It landed on Temari. "Truth."

"Fine...um."

"Ask her if she likes Shik-" Kankorou started.

"Do you want to lose your life," Ino said, sounding like Stuart when he's in his dark place.

**(A/N- if you don't know who Stuart is, imagine a golem with a slightly funnnier, deeper voice. If you want to know who Stuart is, go to youtube and search stuart, mad tv, and therapist. It's at 6:00 to like 6:04 minutes.)**

Kankorou cowered behind Gaara at the expression on Ino's face. He was terrified. Everyone groaned. How did they know something was going to happen to make Ino...different.

"I-I-I m-mean...nevermind," Kankorou said. Ino smiled sweetly.

"Anyway, ask her something Sakura."

"I don't know what to ask her."

"Fine, I'll switch to dare."

"Alright, I dare you to..."

"To kiss someone other than your brothers," Hinata said. I'm really surprised that she's actually living, what with the Ino, and the temper, and the Temari kissing Shikamaru, and Ino and her dark side.

Shikamaru felt Ino tense greatly. Sakura and Tenten put themselves in front of Hinata as they saw her clench her fists and glare a hole into the ground. Tenten swore she saw smoke rising from the carpet.

"Okay," Temari pretended to actually think before looking at Shikamaru.

He gulped. She got up and walked towards him, Ino all the while shaking with anger, thinking thoughts that I will not write for I would have to change the rating. Everyone stared in awe like stupid tourists in Tokyo staring at Godzilla before realizing that they should have actually run! That's what they should have done here, but of course...

Temari stood in front of them, staring at them with her arms crossed. Ino folded her arms and stared right back.

"Can you move?" Temari asked. "You're in the way."

Ino bristled and you could just feel the tension and the deadly aura radiating between them. Ino moved but not before giving Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek. Temari glared. Shikamaru stood up.

"Do I really have to give someone a kiss?" Temari said.

"Y-"

"Alright," Temari said, not even waiting for the answer before she grabbed Shikamaru's face and kissed him. But unlike everyone else, she kissed him on the lips. Shikamaru tried to get away without hurting her, but he obviously couldn't. It took Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata to keep her from killing the sand nin but...even that wasn't enough.

"GET THE (BEEP) OFF HIM, YOU (BEEP)ING (BEEP)!!!!" Ino pushed Temari off of Shikamaru.

"What the (BEEP) did you just call me?" Temari stared at Ino.

"YOU HEARD ME!!" Ino screamed. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, ME AND SHIKA ARE GOING OUT SO BACK OFF!!!!!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO."

"WELL THEN, I'LL MAKE YOU!!!"

"WELL, I'LL J-"

"**JUST SHUT UP!!!!! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!!! YOU'RE A HUGE S---T!!!!! HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU ANYWAY!!!!!!! AND YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!!!! HE LOVES ME: INO, NOT YOU, TEMARI. ME!! I-NO!! GO GET A LIFE AND SOME OTHER BOY TO LIKE BECAUSE YOU'RE! NEVER! GOING! TO! GET! HIM! FROM! ME!**" Ino screamed at the very top of her lungs.

The others' jaws dropped to the ground. The girls stared at Ino and then Temari and then Shikamaru and then Ino again. They slowly walked over to her and grabbed her by the arms. They pulled her back a couple feet and decided to try and cool her down.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME AT HER **RIGHT NOW!!!**" Ino screamed again.

"It's okay, goodness Ino. You basically won that. And anyway, you stopped her from kis-" Sakura slapped her hand over Tenten's mouth before she caused serious damage...to Ino's brain and Temari's body. She didn't think Ino had really even gotten the full force of reality just yet. It'd be soon though.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!!! THAT (BEEP) MAKES ME SO (BEEP)ING MAD. LET GO OF ME RI-" Shikamaru swiftly walked up to her and claimed her lips. The girls finally let go as Ino wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll never forget our anniversary and make you mad," Shikamaru joked, resting his forehead against hers.

"It's not funny, Shika," she said, her voice still trembling with anger. "I really didn't like seeing her kiss you."

"And you think I enjoyed that?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"I-I just don't like her with you," she said quietly.

"Why are you so worried? Weren't you just saying how she'll never be able to steal me from you?" he asked.

"Do you think wishes can be broken?" she asked instead of answering.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Because...when I saw Temari kiss you, for one split second I thought... just maybe they could."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Because when we were outside, I had wished for...for you and then you kissed me. So my wish had come true but then Temari came and I was just wondering if..." Ino trailed off. He smiled softly.

"I don't know about others but your wish will never be broken," Shikamaru said, pulling her into another kiss.

"Finally she's calmed down," Sakura said.

"Yeah...I have never seen Ino so evil, scary, and mad...ever," Tenten said, thinking about the moment with the 'my precious' and the moment with the 'get away from him, you (beep)' and all that crap. "And all in one night too."

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have done all that," Hinata said.

"You think?" Tenten and Sakura exclaimed sarcastically, which is possible. I should know, I'm the master of all sarcasm.

"Oh well. What's done is d- Hi Ino!!" she said nervously.

"Hello Hinata. I have something for you," Ino raised her arm slightly and Hinata clenched her eyes shut but opened them as she felt Ino hug her.

"Huh, wha?" Hinata asked, very confused.

"If it wasn't for you, in a sense, I would've still been worrying about my wish being broken."

"Huh, wha?" she asked again.

"Nothing," Ino turned to the sand nins, one mad, one indifferent, and one feeling awkward.

I mean, wouldn't you if you were invited to a party and about 10 minutes into the thing, your sister decides to try and steal a person's boyfriend, ending up getting screamed at and played and dissed and embarassed and the list goes on and on and on. The leaf nins and sand nins stared at each other for a few awkard moments.

"Wasn't this a great party?!" Ami decided to say. "Did you guys have fun? Do you want to stay longer."

"Yes," Gaara said. "We did have fun."

"Well, I di-" Temari started angrily.

"But," Gaara said firmly, cutting her off. "I think we'll go now."

"Okay, bye," Ami walked them out. "I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer. See you around?"

"Yeah...maybe," Gaara ruffled her hair and left, his sand dragging Temari behind him. Kankorou looked back into the room.

"And I'm not ga-" Sasuke came up from behind Ami and shut the door.

"Sure you aren't," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah...so what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"I got a great idea!!" Ami said, faking.

"What?" Ino and Sakura asked.

"Oh god, you know she was faking right?" Tenten said.

"She was not. What's your idea Ami?" they asked. Tenten sweatdropped.

"Let's...go to sleep!"

"Alright!" they said. "See, we told you she wasn't faking."

Tenten's sweatdrop just grew bigger. They all went to sleep.

**On Mars**

A cute little furry alien was eating some kind of food that he got imported from the moon. Those Moonians were really nice. Anyway, he was just eating when all of a sudden...

"**_OMFG, TEMARI KISSED MY SHIKA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT (BEEP)!!!!!!SHE ACTUALLY PUT HER DISGUSTING SANDY LIPS ON MY SHIKA!!!!!!! MY SHIKA!!!! OMG, I BET HIS LIPS ARE TAINTED AND IMPURE FOREVER!!!!!!!!" _**came a screech from earth. The alien looked around, shrugged and continued eating.

**Back in Konoha**

Everyone woke up and stared at Ino, while Sakura just smiled. She knew Ino didn't get the whole force of the situation. Ino wasn't done yet, though.

"SHIKA!!" she screamed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Come here. I must erase the horrible sandy essence of _that thing _off of your beautiful, luscious-"

"I think that's enough," said Neji and Sasuke who were just about to gag.

"Fine, but I need to erase it all the same," Ino said. Shikamaru went over to her and closed his eyes as she leaned towards him.

"OW! That's so cold!!! Why would you spray my face?" Shikamaru yelped in surprise. Ino wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"NOW we are ready to forever forget about that HORRIBLE kiss. We will now make your lips perfect and pure again," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She finally pulled away to reveal a dazed-looking Shikamaru. "Think of that as a baptizing of your lips."

"How do you figure that?" Everyone asked.

"Because, his lips are sinning when they're kissing any lips other than my own. Makes perfect sense," she said satisfied. "I have made them whole and pure again by kissing them. He shall start anew from this kiss and so the other ones don't count. Except for the one where we got together. That one was special."

"Yeah," they said slowly.

"Hey, we should tell this crazy story to our kids one day!" Naruto suddenly said. "We'll tell them when Ami and Chidori are going to get married."

"Yeah, that way, they'll get into the whole 'getting together' mood," Tenten agreed.

"Wait just one dang minute!!" Chidori exclaimed. "Who the heck said that-"

"We'll get together?!" Ami finished.

"You just did," Sakura pointed out. "Ami just said 'we'll get together.'"

"That's not what-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke and Neji exclaimed. Everyne looked at them with faces like: **O.O **"Everyone knows you'll get together so just shut up and accept it!!"

"Meep," Ami and Chidori slowly backed away, hugging each other for they feared for their lives.

"Not very romantic," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Ooh, I bet our kids will argue about things like we do too!" Hinata exclaimed. "Our kids will argue about ramen-"

"And who eats the most!!" Naruto finished.

"And our kids will argue about whether weapons or the Hyuu-" Tenten started.

"Ga style is better," Neji said.

"And our kids will argue about how Cheez-its are better than ramen," Ino said, excited.

"And about whether cloudwatching is better than stargazing," Shikamaru said.

"And our kids will talk about how emotional or emotionless the others are," Sakura said.

"Or about whether black is better than pink," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," they all said together as if they were reminiscing. "That'd be good. What if we did tell them about this whole thing?"

What would that be like?

**(A/N- Alright, one more chapter.)**


	18. Ending Part 1 and 2

**(A/N- I am really sorry if you don't like this chapter.)**

Chapter 18-Endings, part 1 and 2

"And we all got married as soon as we turned 20," Ino concluded. "Neji and Tenten were the first ones. Sasuke and Sakura were next. Shikamaru and me, and then Naruto and Hinata."

"What happened next," asked a boy with indigo hair and pale blue-lavender eyes. He was Naruto's son.

The boys were all on missions and the girls had decided to get all their kids together and tell them how they had gotten together.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked his twin sister, who had the same eyes as him but she had brownish blonde hair.

"Well, we all bought houses and then we had you guys," Hinata said.

"Wow, so that's how mommy and daddy got together," a boy with thick blonde hair in a pony tail said in awe. He had left two bangs out in the front.

"Yeah. It was all because of Uncle Kakashi," said his twin sister who also had thick blonde hair but it was pulled into two pony tails and she had two bangs in the front.

"He was a genius!" all the kids said together. The mothers rolled their eyes.

"Yup, all because Kakashi was bored," Neji's son said. He had pale eyes and his hair was short. His big sister nodded. She had two buns at the top of her head but her face looked like Neji's. The oldest daughter also nodded. Her hair was in a ponytail like Neji's except the rubber band was a little higher.

"That's kind of funny," Sakura's little girl said. She had pink hair and onyx eyes.

"Hn," her big brother replied. He had emerald eyes and jet black hair.

Their big brother and sister were away on a mission with the Nara twins' big sister so they couldn't hear it.

"Mommy, let me hold her, please," the blonde girl with pale eyes said. Hinata handed the little baby she was holding to her big sister. The baby had dark brown hair and pale skin like Hinata. She was quiet and she had pale lavender eyes.

"It's no wonder we don't like Temari's son and daughter," the Nara girl said to her brother.

"Yeah, they're so..."

"Tiresome," they said together.

"Wow, you're kids are just like you and Shikamaru," Tenten said.

"Yeah, so are yours," Ino commented. "But Hinata's kids aren't shy at all."

"That's because Hinata's not shy anymore," Tenten said. "She's always loud like Naruto."

"You got a problem with that?" Hinata asked, joking.

"Hey, guys, we're about to go out. What do you want for a snack?" Sakura asked the kids.

"Ramen!!!! Ramen!!!!" the Uzumaki twins shouted excitingly.

"Tiresome," the Nara twins rolled their eyes. "We want cheez-its."

"Ooh, so do we!" the Hyuuga boy said. He was more like Tenten.

"Yeah, we do," the older hyuuga girl said.

"Hn," said the stoic Hyuuga younger girl and the Uchiha boy. "Whatever."

"Oh, just shut up! All of you are such kids," said the Uchiha girl.

"Duh! That's because we are," the Uzumaki twins said as they stuck their tongues out at her.

"Tiresome," the Nara twins muttered again as the boy gazed at the clouds and the girl, the flowers.

"Get your lazy butts up!" the Uchiha girl shouted.

"She is just like you, Sakura," Ino said as she watched all their kids argue about cheez-its, ramen, clouds, flowers, weapons, the Hyuuga style, laziness, and not caring.

"Everyone, shut up!!!" the mothers yelled together. The kids blinked and looked at them.

"Now that we have your attention," Ino said.

"We'll go for ramen and cheez-its and whatever else," Sakura said.

"And then, we'll go shopping for weapons and other stuff," Tenten said excitedly.

"And also, we have to look for clothes for Ami and Chidori's wedding," Hinata said.

"Okay," the kids all said in unison.

They all got up and walked out of the clearing that was in Konoha Park. The mothers had decided to take the kids to their favorite spot to tell the story.

THE END

**Part 2**

"Wow, that was the weirdest dream I ever had," Hinata said, getting up from bed.

"What was?" asked Hanabi standing in the doorway.

"I dreamt that Kakashi tried to get us all together," Hinata said. She got up and went downstairs to get breakfast, not bothering to get dressed. It was a Saturday.

"Hey, Hinata. What do you want for breakfast? Alien innards from Mars or Moonian Crater Pies?" Hanabi asked, holding up two jars of weird looking crap. Hinata looked at her weirdly.

"Well, I'll see you later," Hinata said. "I think I'll go wake up."

"What? Where are you going?" Hanabi asked.

"Out."

"In your pajamas? Where?"

"To go jump off a big building," Hinata said, walking towards the door.

"Why?"

"Because Hanabi, this is obviously a dream," Hinata said, closing the door.

"Yeah," Hanabi said slowly, turning into a giraffe because this was, in fact a dream.

"Okay, here goes," Hinata jumped off the building and right before she hit the ground, she woke up.

**(A/N- Don't you just hate those dreams? One time, I actually did hit the ground...Ouch.)**

Hinata woke up again but this time she was in the forest. She looked around and sighed.

"Once again, I'm in a dream," she said, deciding to jump from a ledge into the water below.

She woke up with a jolt and sat up in her bed. It was pretty normal except well, the stuff that would normally be in her room was just floating around in a big nothingness. It was basically black and endless and it had stars. Sakura floated by, appearing to be lying on her back but who really knew since there wasn't a floor. Next came Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the ground staring at each other. They looked over and waved to her but their hands were made out of shurikens attached to their wrists with kunais for fingers. She waved back, an eyebrow raised in confusion. Tenten floated up to her, riding on an oversized kunai.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hey Tenten. Can you tell me how to wake up since I'm pretty sure that if I jumped I would just be floating."

"You're absolutely right so...I guess I will tell you," Tenten said. "Hop on."

Hinata jumped onto the big kunai and they went flying off into the endless abyss of endlessness.

"You see, this is that little dimension where time doesn't really exist. It's right between the dimension of our reality, the dimension of the author's reality, the dimension of dreamworld, the dimension of Neverland, and the dimension of Everland, and also the dimension of Eternityland. But we don't go there because if you do, you'll get stuck. Guess how long you have to stay there," Tenten said, looking at her.

"I don't know," Hinata said sarcastically. "I'm guessing eternity."

"Yeah, how'd you know?!" Tenten said. "Anyway, to get to our reality, you have to take the fourth star to the right of the moon."

"Yeah, okay. I assume that's where you're taking me?" Hianta asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Tenten said. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hinata said. "I just used that thing inside my head called a brain."

"Oh, yeah. See, in the dimension of nothing, you don't usually use that," Tenten said.

"Oh...I can tell," Hinata said. _The Tenten in this dimension is really annoying! I hope I don't get mad at the real one before I even talk to her._

They rode on for a while in silence before Tenten started bothering her with about a million questions. Hinata should've known something was wrong with this dimension when Sasuke waved to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, here it is," Tenten said.

"I don't see anything," Hinata said.

"Oh, well of course not. I have to open the portal thingy," Tenten said.

"Then...why'd you say it was here when it really wasn't?"

"I was announcing it. I was about to open it," Tenten said.

She reached over to where a star was. She pulled it open wider so that the star's whiteness brightened and opened to a sort of door.

_I'll have to remember that trick so I don't have to deal with her again, _Hinata thought.

Hinata looked into it and saw herself lying in a bed, sleeping peacefully. The room was really white and the doorway wasn't that big, only big enough for her head. So she couldn't really see anything. She turned back to Tenten who was petting some sort of animal that was made entirely out of senbon needles, shuriken, and kunai all held together by some mysterious force.

"Yeah well, this is my stop," Hinata said.

"Obviously, what are you dumb?" Tenten said. Hinata's eyebrow twitched.

"Anyway, this isn't big enough for my whole body," Hinata said.

"Just reach your hand in. And bye."

Hinata reached her hand in and touched the doorway that suddenly looked like water. As she pushed her hand through, ripples appeared on the doorway of light. The white "water" crawled up her arm and covered her whole body, making her slowly disappear. Soon, she was gone.

"Wow, that girl was kind of slow," Tenten said to the weapon animal. "Hey, let's go fall off the rainbow slide so we'll fall into The Neverending Story!"

**With Hinata**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light around her.

"Hinata! Hinata's finally awake," yelled a familiar voice. She looked over and saw Naruto jumping up and down excitedly. "Hi, Hinata."

"Hey, Naruto. Hey, I had this weird dream that I was in a dream in a dream in a dream. First it was about how Kakashi had gotten us all together. That was really long. Then, I woke up and Hanabi asked if I wanted some strange alien food. Then, I woke up in a forest. Then, I woke up in some nothing place and you and Sasuke and Sakura were there. And then, Tenten came but she was super annoying."

"Who's annoying?" someone said from the doorway. Hinata looked over and saw Tenten with Neji standing next to her with his arm around her waist.

"No one, it was a dream," Hinata explained.

"So, what about that Kakashi dream. Did he get us together?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"And, were we all locked in a house?"

"Yeah."

"That really happened."

"Wait, so I really did jump off a building? Hm...that must be why I'm in the hospital," Hinata said. Yes, they were in the hospital.

"No, no. We really got together thanks to Kakashi," Naruto said.

"Wait, so Neji and Ten-"

"Yeah."

"So that means, you and I are going out?"

"Well, actually, we're married," Naruto said.

"Oh...hm, it's kind of coming back," Hinata said.

"Yeah, the doctors said you might suffer from a little memory loss but you would probably remember if we told you. You had been in a coma for about a month now. Do you want to see our kids?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them. Yes, send them in," Hinata said.

Neji left the room for a few minutes and came back with Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Ami, Chidori, and two kids who were about 4 years old.

"Is mommy awake, Uncle Neji?" the girl asked.

"Yes, she is. And she remembers you," Neji said.

"Yay," the two kids jumped up and down, very excited. "Maybe, we can have some ramen when she can leave!"

They went over to Hinata and gave her a hug. "Mommy, we missed you."

"I missed you too."

After everybody had gotten their hugs in, Naruto suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Sakura. Can she leave today?" Naruto asked.

Sakura checked her clipboard. "Hm, I don't see why not. I'll just get her clothes and we can leave in about half hour after we get the paperwork filled out."

"Yay!" Naruto and their kids exclaimed.

"Let's go have a party to celebrate!" Ino said.

"What about your kids?" Sasuke asked.

"The same with yours. They're being watched by their older sister," Shikamaru said.

They had a party, them telling Hinata what had happened in the month she was gone. A lot had happened. Shino and Kiba had gotten married...not to each other for all you slow people. Chouji had a son and opened a restuarant. Lee had gotten married and had a son which was kind of scary to think about because now they'd have three Gai's running around.

At the end, Naruto and Hinata walked home, their kids swinging in the middle of them.

"Happy Anniversary!" Hinata said. Naruto looked at her.

"You remembered!" He said as he threw his arms around her and kissed her. "And I thought you'd forgotten."

That was really ironic cause usually the husband forgets and the wife says what Naruto said.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------

Me: So that's it, folks! It's finally over. Oh and thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

Tenten: Oh yeah, that's an ending.

Me: Shut up!! No one asked you! And I told you I could make a sequel if I wanted with that ending.

Tenten: How so?

Me: Because, the next story will be about your kids. But I'm not starting it now. I'm working on my "Pokemon Ninjas" story.

Tenten: Well...I guess it's not that bad.

Me: (Sarcastically) You don't know how much that means to me.

Ino: Why couldn't it be me who was in a coma.

Me: You act like it's a good thing.

Ino: Well, I just wanted a bigger part in the chapter.

Me: Ino, I gave you and Shika the most moments in my story. You're my favorite couple so you basically had every sweet, fluffy moment in here.

Ino: Yeah, but...rambles on and on.

Shika: Troublesome.

Sakura: I thought it was good...the ending and stuff.

Me: Well, thank you Sakura.

Hinata: Thanks, STG!

Me: No prob, you needed a bigger part in this story anyway.

Tenten: I was kidding, that ending sucks.

Me: (crying) You're so hurtful! I need a hug.

Neji: (backing away) Hn...

Sasuke: (backing away) Hn...

Naruto: Gimme a hug.

Me: (No longer crying) Okay!!

Hugging...

Naruto: Can you draw me some ramen?

Me: Sure. (writes ramen into the part of the story.) Okay, well...

Everybody: Ja Ne!!! And thanks again for the reviews: )


End file.
